Duel Nature
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: The Final Chapter! Xena and Callisto and everyone else return to their homeworld. But things have changed and will never be the same again. Are they ready for it?
1. Duel Nature

The Mighty Lu Bu Proudly presents

The Saga of Xena and Callisto and their battle of with the God of the land called Chaos starts now

**Duel Nature**

I don't own Xena but all original characters belong to me.

This Chapter has been reedited to bring up to a far higher standard of quality.

**AN: I reply to all reviews given by giving an honest, detailed review in return. **

Xena and Callisto fought it out on the top of the chariot, each vying for supremacy. Xena would get justice for Gabrielle's husband Perdicas and Callisto would get her vengeance for the death of her parents. They fought exchanging fists aboard the chariot when the unguided horse snagged a rock sending Xena and Callisto flying into a quicksand pit.

As they were sinking into the hole, Callisto was happy that they would die together, Xena's keen mind had already worked out a solution when a portal appeared above them. A purple swirling light engulfed them, taking them. The feeling of moving through the portal made their stomachs lurch in irritation.

8

Xena and Callisto fell roughly on a hard stone surface. Xena awoke first to try to see the world around her. The world she saw overwhelmed her keen senses. The sky was a shallow purple and the clouds were jet black. Xena looked to her left and saw Callisto standing over her with a sword smiling manically. Xena could only roll her eyes at the blond warrior. Callisto smiling, waved with her free hand playfully, "Hello Xena, how will you ever get out of this one?"

Before Xena could move Callisto stabbed her through the heart. Xena had thought it would hurt, but somehow it didn't. She looked to find blood where the sword was stuck but was surprised to see that there was none. Callisto pulled out her sword and examined it, putting her hand to her chin with a inquisitive look on her face saying, "Well, that didn't work." While she was distracted Xena tried with her sword. She stabbed Callisto in the abdomen turning it to increase the damage to the wound, smiling at the tought of stabbing the woman who had done so much wrong to Gabrielle. However as Xena pulled the sword out she discovered that there was no wound. Xena inspected her sword. She said puzzled, "hmm, No blood."

Xena looked around at the ground which was made of smooth stone. It looked like the face of a clock, the hour hand sat solidly upon the eleven o'clock hour. The minute hand sat one notch past the ten. This time of 11:11, was familiar to Xena as a mystical time in some ritualistic belief systems. It commonly meant that you could ask a wish and get it when it was 11:11 (this is an actual belief)

She was wondering just where the hell she was when a voice spoke, "Welcome to the world of Chaos. I'm Chaos," Xena looked at the being that floated in front of them, he was wearing a purple court jester outfit. He wore a long cape that hung to below his feet. Thin and lanky wearing a pointed headdress that had seven points pointing in seven directions. He had what appeared to be a staff but Xena realized that it was a nun chuck weapon designed so that it could be used as a staff.

He bowed casually in a respectful way but still showing that he was more powerful than Xena and Callisto. Xena said, "Let me guess. You're the god of Chaos."

Chaos answered in a high pitch mocking voice, "You're a quick one. I'm also the God of trial and choice. In fact in this world I'm the lord and master. But enough about me, lets talk about you, both of you. If you haven't noticed you can't kill each other here. It was fun to watch you try. No your not immortals, your life forces have been bonded. You two are bound to one another, you can't kill each other no matter how much you want to, and you can't go no more than ten feet from each other. Now if you want to you can spend eternity fighting it out or you can get free. If you both survive all I'm going to throw what I put before you and coexist, I might let you go."

Xena questioned full of suspicion, "Might?"

Chaos replied somewhat chuckling "Yes might. After all this is my world and if I don't want to let you go, I won't. Don't worry I'll be fair, sort of."

Xena then said with an eyebrow raised "Sort of?"

Chaos replied now irritated "If I were you I'd just take what I can get."

Xena asked with her typical steely gaze in Chaos's direction, "Why are you doing this? What's the point?"

Chaos answered in a somewhat pompous tone, "I'm a fan of the show." Xena and Callisto looked at each other confused as to what he meant by that.

Xena said "What show?" Chaos then said with an irritated sigh, "Mortals, you have to explain everything to them. I'm bored, so I want to see what you two will do, I want to see if you both can survive my world and escape, if not I'll give you an idea what's in store for both of you." A purple light emerging from his hands impacted both their heads.

Xena saw all her loved ones suffering and being tortured while she could do nothing but watch. Their screams were soul shattering. She saw Gabrielle in particular on the same cross that Caesar put Xena on, but unable to die. Callisto saw Cirra and her family die. She smelled their flesh as it burnt, heard there screams. Chaos spoke, "As you can see, if you fail to amuse me the both of you will suffer for it. This game is about the both of you, but don't think you're the only ones here. I've combed your life for your friends and enemies and brought them here to. Yes Xena I even took your irritating blond friend and placed her somewhere in my world."

Xena sneered at the thought of Chaos taking Gabrielle. Callisto said something in her never ending patience, "Enough Games! Tells us what do to get out of here." she was nearly pulling her hair.

Chaos began to disappear saying, "You two figure it out."

Xena and Callisto stared each other down coldly. Xena looking at Callisto frustrated having to work with one such her. She shook her head in disgust at the thought. Callisto looked at Xena with a psychotic grin thinking that 'this might be fun'. She unsheathed her sword preparing to attack. Xena raised her eyebrow as slowly unsheathed her sword. They would deal with Chaos and his world, but first they were going to have to iron a few things out.


	2. Coming Together

Coming Together

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't own Xena or the Tonight Show (if I did, they'd give it to Leno anyway)

This Chapter has been reedited to make conform to a higher standard of quality.

Xena and Callisto stepped around each other slowly each waiting for the other to strike. Xena said trying to reason with the blond woman, "We don't have time to do this, we need to work together to get out of here."

Callisto replied grinning, "I wanna play awhile." She screamed charging at Xena. Xena blocked her attack and then struck a blow of her own attempting towards her head. Callisto deflected the attack and followed up with a high knee.

Xena responded with a back flip kick to the chest. Xena landed back several feet as Callisto fell several feet the other way. She hit the ten foot magical barrier and bounced hard off of it putting a bump on Callisto's head. Xena touches the same spot on her own head amazed after suddenly being in pain. She then finds a small bump up there. She realizes that even though they can't hurt each other, if one gets hurt the other suffers the injury as well.

Callisto got up noticing both her own bump on her head and Xena touching hers. She say's, "That's funny, I can't torture you but if someone else does I feel the pain too. That might make the pain more enjoyable. I guess if someone kills one of us the other will also die too."

Xena replied sarcastically, "And that's a problem."

Callisto said waving her finger, "Oh no, no, Xena don't forget if you die, you fail and your blond friend is stuck here."

"What's to stop a truce?" asked Xena.

Callisto smiled arrogantly as she got in Xena's face saying, "Oh gee now we can be the best of friends. Sit up at night stare at the stars, talking about how we like each other." She spat in Xena's face.

Xena groaning slightly wiped her face, "If you have any better ideas I'm all ears."

Callisto breathed in and finally answered, "When we get back to our old world we will finish this fight."

Xena replied sternly "Looking forward to it." They sheathed their swords. Xena looked around her seeking an idea of where to go.

8

The God of Chaos watched with his minion Anarchy. Anarchy being only a portion of chaos was naturally a slave to him. Chaos stated, "They pulled together quickly."

Anarchy asked, "Is it time to have fun with them?" A fiery image appeared in Anarchy's mind of a town burning.

Chaos held up a single finger as he said, "No, I want to see how they fight. Who should we send? Toxias? Yes. He will do, and perhaps I'll play with their memories a bit as well."

Callisto walked along with Xena. She never thought pairing up with Xena would ever occur. It made her sick, forced to partner up with the one who took everything from her. She despised the God of Chaos for this insult. She looked to her right side to further scan the world. She saw a unique knife stuck in a tree. It was a hand crafted carving knife. An image appeared in her mind.

A brown eyed twelve year old sat on a man laying down on a bed. The girl screamed in fury as she drove the hand crafted carving knife into his throat. The image went away. Xena also saw it and understood that it was Callisto's memory she saw. Callisto's face showed a moment of fear and anger.

Fear, that was something she never expected to see on Callisto's face before. Xena asked, "Callisto?" Callisto shouted in rage, "Can it!"

Xena getting a better idea of what they were to deal with stated, "We must also see certain parts of each others memories."

Callisto screamed in anger, "That never happened! That never happened!" For a moment she seemed lost as she held her head as if trying to force it out of her mind. Xena knew something had happened to her besides what she herself had done.

As they continued onward Xena looked over at familiar line of pikes on her left side. They each had heads on them with Chinese head gear. There faces were of a definite oriental look. She saw a vision herself. Xena was mounted on horseback next to Chaung, she held a pike in her hand with a head on it. The Great Wall of China was in the foreground as she shouted angrily, "We're gonna kill em All!" She slammed the pike into the ground.

Callisto looked at Xena happily. She said taunting the warrior princess, "Well that must be the real you. I knew you were still there, did ya do it? Did you kill them all?"

Xena replied sternly refusing to rise to Callisto's attempts to get under her skin, "Lets keep moving." Callisto help her hand out in a taunting method as if to say, 'well lets go.'

Xena suddenly turned feeling a new presence as several armed men appeared before Xena. Xena could only raise an eyebrow as she saw a familiar face, "Toxias."

"Ah Xena, you remember me." stated Toxias as he grasped his sword hilt.

Xena looked at him with disdain as she asked, "What's the matter? Death found your irritating as well?"

Toxias replied with joy "Oh Xena, Chaos made me and my men each a promise. Kill you and we each get your strength and skill."

Callisto replied in complete disrespect of the men who stood before her, "Then he sent you here to die you pathetic puddles of puke."

Toxias enraged said, "No one talks to me like that." He and his men unsheathed their swords preparing to fight the warrior women. Callisto replied as she unsheathed her sword, "Oh, I just did."

Xena drew out her sword as well. Toxias and his men charged at them. Xena quick on the attack easily disarmed one kicking him to the ground. Callisto however was much more blood thirsty. A man blocked her sword but that was what she wanted as she gave him a high knee to the rib cage, as she pulled her dagger with her left hand and sliced the tendons on the mans knee sending him crumpling to the ground screaming in pain as his leg shook uncontrollably. She then stabbed through his chest and into his heart and twisted to ensure maximum damage smiling as spots of blood covered her face.

The other men stepped back for a second in shock of the carnage that Callisto has just unleashed on their now deceased friend, while Callisto smiled at the men daring them to attack.

Xena ducked catching a sword with her own blade. Then she forced it back towards the attacker, the doing a spin that sliced open his abdomen. Xena kicked another man in the gut as she stabbed him in the chest. Callisto grabbed Toxias and twisted him backwords preparing to slice his throat with her dagger. She smiled as she whispered into his ear, "Squeal." He made several high pitched noises as she sliced open his throat shooting blood onto the road at his feet. She released the body as a look of pleasure was upon her face.

Callisto stated still smilling, "Looks like Chaos is into exercise." Xena looked at her as blood was on her face and trickling down her arm.

Xena stated disdainfully, "Do you really have to enjoy killing so much?"

Callisto replied, "Nothing quite like the smell of your enemies blood. Smells like.." she sniffed the air before continuing, "pleasure."

Xena rolled her eyes as she looked around examining the landscape. This part of the land actually seemed normal. Even the purple sky was less purple. Xena's guess was Chaos was trying to remind them of their old world.

She knew if Toxias was here than others from her past including the dead might be here as well. She considered all the possibilities. A flash of Lyceus came over her. "So that's your brother. Did he die?" She said clapping her hands like a child. Xena grabbed Callisto's throat trying to choke her but it did nothing as they couldn't hurt each other. This fact entertained Callisto more as she knew she could torture Xena all day long and she had no choice but to take it.

Callisto asked smiling, "How long did it take him to die?" Xena grabbed her sword and sliced through her throat. Once again nothing. Xena put her sword away and said with some residual anger, "We can play these games or we can try to get out of here."

Callisto replied, "Oh dear me is the warrior princess upset. Don't worry, I'll get us out of here."

Xena answered, "When you do I'll give you that fiery death you've been seeking!" Callisto arched her back rocking back and forth laughing.

Chaos looked down smiling. He was enjoying the events as they occurred. Anarchy stood next to him having a look. Chaos said, "The real game will begin soon." As he finished he set up Cirra just so they could walk through it.


	3. Out of the Past

Out of the past

This chapter has been reedited in order to bring it to a higher level of quality

I don't own Xena and for forty-seven million Conan O Brien doesn't own the tonight show.

Xena and Callisto continued their journey through the land of Chaos seeking Gabrielle. Callisto really didn't want to find the irritating blond but since there was nothing else to do then why not. Besides she could kill her and Xena could do nothing in return. Sick ideas crossed her mind.

The world seemed to get darker and less familiar again. The sky had returned to its much darker purple as ominous feeling pervaded among them.. Xena had a hunch that Chaos was about to set something up, She didn't know what it was. Then they stopped at a road sign, it was a rickety burnt out thing. Neither could make it out as the town behind it was obscured somehow as if some deep dark shadow covered it.

Then Chaos appeared wearing a purple kings robe and a court jester hat. He held a purple colored staff made of redwood. The symbol on it was yin and yang. He floated above the warriors and glared downward at them as Xena return the sentiment with her own steely gaze.

He spoke with an arrogance, "Welcome Xena, Welcome Callisto, how's the service here."

Xena answered ever the one for wit, "I think an armless midget could do a better job."

Chaos relaxed his eyes as he replied in an unconcerned voice, "Sorry you feel that way, I'll have to employ a couple. Now welcome to my game. In order to move forward, all you must do is make it through this town. Easy I think."

Callisto asked the obvious question, "What's the catch?"

"You don't recognize this town Callisto?" Stated Chaos confidently. He snapped his finger and fire erupted covering the landscape with voices crying out. It illuminated the shape of the town. Callisto hit her knees, "Cirra."

Chaos laughed, "Add a bit of fire and suddenly it feels like home to you. As I said the both of you must advance through this town and make it to the other side." Chaos bowed arrogantly and then disappeared.

Xena tried to get Callisto to her feet but the distraught woman merely pushed her away. Xena understood what was wrong. Being face to face with her tragic past, Callisto was crippled before it. Xena tried again to usher her up. Callisto's anger fueled as she shouted, "Xena! You killed my family! Xena! Smell their flesh Xena! Did they deserve to die!"

Xena had an idea. She answered coldly, "Yes they did." Callisto lost her temper completely and chased after Xena screaming at the top of her lungs.

This was what Xena wanted as she ran into the burning village. The screams, the echoes. It seemed so real. Xena made it about halfway through when she stopped. She saw a herself watching proudly over the burning village. Xena honestly did not remember doing that. Then she realized, that it was her, somehow. Another version of her.

Chaos might have formed a creature based on her evil self. Callisto grabbed Xena from behind. Xena was knocked to the ground by the angry warrior as she pounded Xena's head with a rock, all to no avail as Callisto could not harm Xena.

Callisto then saw the Evil Xena. She looked down at the Xena she was beating and the Xena on the horse. Evil Xena shouted as she slashed two villagers who tried to stop her. The fell dying from the wounds they had received.

Callisto got off of Xena and ran towards Evil Xena. However she hit the magical barrier. Callisto shouted, "Noo!" She was like an angry child wailing at the world and it's injustice. She saw her child self escape from a burning house. Then the fire engulfed building. Her mothers screams overpowered all the other noises. Her sister cried out loudly. Callisto was again at her knees overcome with grief, crying meekly, "mommy." Xena noticed that the child Callisto was doing the exact same thing in the exact position, just mere feet away. Rocking back in forth on her knees with her arms over her chest crying.

Evil Xena prepared to take the army away, proud of what she had done, while leaving the town to burn. The house collapsed and the screaming of Callisto's parents stopped. Evil Xena looked at the child who had got up and stared at her. For Xena this was like a lightning bolt as she recalled this particular moment. Child Callisto shouted with anger "Why!" As did adult Callisto who was staring at Evil Xena with rage. Evil Xena kicked her horse and left breaking eye contact with the girl. Callisto was shouting loudly as Evil Xena left them behind, "Why! Whhhy! Why!" She fell again to her knees weeping.

Xena knew Callisto was incoherent at the moment. If she saw Xena she might attack again and not be able to stop. Xena took some cloth and from behind worked her hands until Callisto's eyes were covered. Callisto for her part was too lost in emotion to resist. She took Callisto's hand careful not to speak and walked with her out to the other end of the city. Xena couldn't help but see the young Callisto crying in the dirt, a reminder of painful time in Xena's mind. After they finally left the town Chaos appeared again.

Chaos said, "Well done Xena." Callisto removed the blindfold finally getting a grip on reality. She was still in rough shape however. Chaos continued, "As I suspected, for all the blood she has spilt, all the homes she burned. She still can't bare her past. Callisto you never accepted what happened. Instead you fight against it and fight everyone for it."

Callisto looked at him in anger, "You try it!"

Chaos continued, "No." He then turned to Xena and said triumphantly, "Xena did you like my creation. She is every bit like you were once upon a time. Wild, uncontrolled, filled with hatred. Your still like that at times. I've studied you. You kill more often and more gruesomely when people threaten the life of your precious Gabrielle. If you lost her, you might do it all over again.

That's a weakness. Your greatest one. You know when you were strongest? was when your forsook love."

Xena answered, "That Xena was a fool. She knew nothing of the truth. That Xena deserved to die."

Chaos replied coldly, "You deserve to die." Xena paused "Yes."

Chaos then examing Callisto closely, "You made it through, even though Callisto nearly had a mental breakdown. Callisto, for all your strength and skill you proved one thing to me. You're a little helpless child in the face of your past."

Callisto replied, "I don't care. You delight in torturing us."

Chaos answered "I'm the God of trial, so you will be tried. I'm the God of Choice so your choices will be analyzed, options will be put forward. Its my job, but your right I do enjoy this.

I do enjoy seeing the pain your eyes. Maybe it's the chaos factor. The thing about chaos is you never know what will happen. And anarchy, its fair. I will see you soon. Xena don't worry about your friend, she'll find you." He laughed as he teleported away.

Callisto turned to Xena as angry as ever. She said exuding her desire to mutilate and torture the warrior princess, "Xena, I will never stop hating you! You took everything from me! My family, my life! You Xena!" All Xena could ever do was nod in guilt.

In the midst of the rant the world changed around them. All the land was cut off accept a ten foot circle that enclosed them. Callisto tried to get free as Xena stared around. Xena said, "Chaos has trapped us here." She looked over at Callisto who was still trying to free herself. Xena tried to move away from the pedestal that appeared before her feet, but could not. They were stuck until chaos would release them.

_Yes Evil Xena is an independent character who has a major role in this story._


	4. Gabrielle

Gabrielle

(Temporally for the progression of the story, we follow Gabrielle.)

The chapter has been reedited to conform to a higher standard of quality.

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't Xena or the state of Maine.

Chaos was alongside his servant, the god Anarchy as Chaos' view turned to another woman. This woman was an innocent blond looking that laid in a hospice that Chaos had built to play with the woman's mind and soul. Chaos called out a name, "Deception!" A black spirit being appeared before him saying, "Yes my lord." Chaos ordered, "Drive her to destroy her soul mate, go!" Deception laughed wickedly as he disappeared.

8

Gabrielle woke up finding herself lying in bed. As she looked around her to see where she was, she saw Joxer. Joxer smiled saying, "Hey gabby."

Gabrielle said with some wonder, "Joxer where am I?"

Joxer answered, "I'm not entirely sure, when the gate opened that took us here you got ht in the head. I brought you here, they fixed you up." Gabrielle observed kindly short red headed nurse at her right side. She said gently, "He sat there at your side for days, bringing you flowers." Joxer blushed slightly at the statement.

Gabrielle sat up and then looked at Joxer. She said gratefully, "Thank you Joxer but where is Xena?" The nurse shuddered in fear. She said, voice trembling in fear, "That monster arrived last week with an army and began butchering the towns around here. You know her?"

Gabrielle replied in disbelief, "You must be mistaken. We are talking about a dark haired warrior with a particular war cry."

The nurse said trying to contain her emotion, "Please stop, she killed friends of mine." Gabrielle looked at Joxer bewildered and concerned.

Joxer looked serious as he said, "She's right, when Xena arrived she went crazy. She's not woman you knew."

Gabrielle argued, "No, that can't be. Something here must have messed with her mind. She wouldn't do these things, not anymore"

"She's changed Gabrielle" explained Joxer.

Gabrielle replied with a rather determined voice, "Then we change her back. Where was Xena seen last?" The nurse answered, "Cirra, she burnt it to the ground."

Gabrielle shot the nurse a double take, "Cirra? That happened years ago?"

The nurse replied forthwith, "That happened last night, we are still treating victims." She pointed at a group of villagers. Gabrielle observed among them an eleven year old blond headed, brown eyed little girl.

Gabrielle got herself out of bed. The nurses protests were ignored as Gabrielle grabbed her staff and made for the exit with Joxer quickly tailing her from behind.

8

Chaos looked down as a woman in skins arrived at his side. Chaos turned his head to the woman and then back to the visual of Gabrielle. He said still looking at Gabreille, "Alti, I need you to do something. Even though Evil Xena is not the actual Xena, she is still the essence of her. There is a slim possibility that Gabrielle could reach her. You are to make sure that don't happen. Do this and I'll allow you to tap into some of the power that makes this world work, then you will be strong as God."

Alti smiled as she answered, "With pleasure."

Chaos continued, "Whatever happens do not kill Gabrielle, she is an important piece in my game." Alti rolled her eyes at Chaos as she left.

Chaos said to himself when she was gone, "Don't think I don't know what your after, hag. "

8

Gabrielle continued through the forest towards Cirra searching for clues of what had become of her freind. Chaos had deliberately kept this part of the world similar to the world from which they came. Joxer nearly stumbled over the stick as he tried to stop Gabrielle, to persuade her. Joxer asked, "What if she won't change?"

Gabrielle replied ever more determined, "She changed once. Whatever it is that has brought her back to her old self can be undone."

Joxer question, "Hoc can you be sure?"

Gabrielle replied putting her hand on Joxer's shoulder, "Because I know her Joxer. She wouldn't do this on her own. Something must have caused this." Joxer relented as they continued towards Cirra.

8

Xena and Callisto were not only stuck trap that Chaos had made for them but they also had a front row seat for Gabrielle's journey. Xena looked onward with distress. She knew this Xena creature was not her and Chaos was be luring her luring her friend into a trap. She could only continue to watch with concern as Gabrielle and Joxer walked through the trees heading for the Evil Xena.

8

Evil Xena rode her black horse proudly, then another horse rode up, a man sat upon who then removed his scarf. Xena with scorn, "Borias, here to bother me with your noble concerns again?"

Borias answered with anger "That town Xena. You slaughtered every living thing. What are you trying to do Xena?"

Xena replied, her voice filled with an evil passion, "The whole world deserves to burn Borias! And it shall, I swear it!"

Borias demanded, "Where's the profit?"

Xena replied coldly, "Oh there's profit to be made. The profit is fear. None will ever raise sword against us again because they will know what will happen when they do. Borias you're a pathetic weak coward!"

Borias replied full of rage. "And your more out of control than ever! We don't know what's in this world, you could bring armies that would make Rome shiver on our head!"

Xena, incensed but the very mention of that name said, "Don't you dare mention Rome to me!" Borias in a fit of anger rode away from Xena.

Xena glared at him as left. Then a wicked voice said, "Your right Xena. He is weak."

Xena turned to see a woman in brown haggard clothing, "Do I know you hag?"

Alti replied, her voice ever so gravelly, "You should have. This world damaged your memories. I am Alti, the shamaness."

Xena replied with some interest, "What do you have to offer me?"

Alti answered, "This world has immense power, like I've never seen, waiting to be tapped. With your help we can become the lords of Chaos. Masters of this domain. This world offers you an opportunity that never existed in the one we came from. In this world the sheer naked will that guides this world is ten times more powerful, and it can be yours if you take my hand." Xena was intrigued by this dark woman and her offer as she took her hand, with this kind of power, who would need armies?


	5. Travesty

Travesty

I don't own Xena and I'm happy to say Lucy Lawless has finally returned with a new show **BATTLE ON ****LUCY**

The chapter has been reedited to provide a better quality reading experience.

Gabrielle arrived at Cirra seeing the burnt out hobbles and the smoke rising from the ground. Gabrielle shed a single tear as she saw the wrath that Xena had wrought on these innocent people. She said to herself expressing her grief at Xena's actions, "Xena, by the Gods, what have you done?" She saw a young blond haired girl crying near some smokey black rubble that once was a house. Gabrielle went to little girl to talk to her. All the little girl had to say was a simple one word question, "Why?"

Gabrielle said to the distraught little girl to comfort her, "Hey, its ok. I can help you." The girl looked at Gabrielle. Gabrielle thought that their was something familiar about those eyes. Gabrielle felt like she knew this girl from somewhere. She asked her, "What's your name?" The girl answered, "Callisto."

Gabrielle released the child in complete surprise. She was with Callisto at eleven years old. Gabrielle regained her sense asking what happened. The girl answered tearfully, "Xena came. She killed my family. She did this!" The anger surged through the girl.

Gabrielle replied with a further attempt to comfort the hurting little girl, "Don't you worry, we are going to stop her."

"Can you do something for me?" asked Callisto.

Gabrielle asked, "What is it?"

Callisto replied in a cold voice, "Burn her."

Gabrielle was taken aback the request as she tried to reason with the young blond child, "I know what Xena did was wrong, but she's mixed up. She needs help." The girl tore herself away from Gabrielle in rage.

She screamed at Gabrielle full of wrath, "You want to help her! She killed MY family and You want to help, HER? You all should burn! And you all will." Callisto wiped away her tears and ran away into the woods as Gabrielle sat their unable to act. She looked at Joxer who had been standing in the background all this time. Gabrielle continued her path to find Xena.

8

Xena seen this all from her prison. Chaos spoke to her in her mind, "Don't worry Callisto can't hear me. Your friend is quite driven. Even in the face of unspeakable tragedy she is trying to help you. Truth is, you deserved to die. But she wants to save you. This woman has great power."

Xena replied, ever angry at Chaos for his actions, "Your sending her to her death. That woman is a monster!"

Chaos replied, "That monster is you."

Chaos was also speaking to Callisto, "If there had been a Gabrielle there in your life, would you have been different?"

Callisto answered "If my family.." Chaos cut her off in interested in her inane prattle about her loss, "I'm not discussing your family and quite frankly you should drop it. No body cares anymore. If you had a Gabrielle you might have been different. But I know truths about you that even you aren't sure about."

Callisto saw a flash of memory. Herself as a child stabbing a man with a hand made carving knife. She saw the mans face. His desirous looks at her. Callisto was disgusted by them. Chaos replied getting ever closer to the bone, "Xena doesn't deserve full credit for creating you. In fact no one does. No one creates other monsters. They create themselves. People like Xena just give them the choice. You made it."

Callisto shouted loudly "Stop!" Chaos laughed as he left their minds, delighting in the mental torture he had caused.

8

As Gabrielle walked towards the next town she saw men hanging from crosses on her right. Signs were inscribed that read, "We resisted the Warrior Princess". All of them were dead so Gabrielle could do nothing to help them, as it pained her soul to see her friends ever growing sins.

Gabrielle wondered if Xena could really have done this much evil in her past. Gabrielle thought about what she was doing, which was the same thing they had always down. She was trying to stop a monster from destroying innocent lives. But this time it was her friend that was the monster.

8

Evil Xena looked down on another city, a pathetic little town that believe some lousy defenses could save them from the terror that she was bringing. She smiled at the thought of their corpses that would be strewn on these defenses when she was done. She as at the head of her Army and Borias was no where to be seen. These raids was something that was deeply upsetting to him as Xena guessed he was sitting this one out in protest. It did not matter to her what he was doing, she knew she didn't need him as she raised her sword shouting, "Take the village!"

The army raced in fast towards the village. Charging on horseback with swords drawn. War shouts echoed through the air as the pounding of the horse hooves drowned out the terror that was already filling the souls of the villagers who saw them coming their way. The army swooped around the town surrounding all exits. Then they drove inward through the defenses with ease. They forced all the people to gather at the town's center. Some of the villagers tried to escape but they were only met with armed soldiers as they too were forced into the town's center.

The army had the villagers encircled in the town as they looked onward in fear throwing their arms up surrendering. Xena slowly and arrogantly trotted forth horseback circling them speaking "Citizens of Pelotius. You dare defy me. You prepare defenses and deny my tribute." The villagers begged for mercy.

Xena continued to speaking ignored their pleas, "You have clearly proved you do not deserve to live in this world. My world! Archers open fire!" The archers opened fire killing several of the innocent people as the villagers who tried to fight to free themselves were cut down by the encircling army that closed in on them. Their would be no mercy.

After the slaughter, a roaming detail of soldiers checked each body one by one for valuables. They killed anyone who still lived. Xena sat in a wooden chair sipping red wine as looked at the town she just destroyed. The houses were being set on fire to destroy the town completely, erasing from the planet forever. Alti was sitting beside her enjoying the scenary as she said, "You know Xena, this is nothing compared to the power I offer."

Xena looked at Alti replying, "I've listened to enough games about power. They all end empty handed."

Alti replied, "Because you were seeking a talisman that wasn't fit to wielded by any human being. The power I offer you outshines the Exxon stone and the Rheingold by a great measure.

I offer you the source of this world. This world lives by different rules. These rules are based solely around the rule of a single God."

Xena asked seeing holes in Alti's logic, "How is that different from our world?"

Alti answered "Zeus, Odin, Ra, they are part of the old world. They are a portion of that greater world. So their power is derived from that world. In this new world, the God Chaos is the power, the world derives its strength from him. He is this world. All this power in hands of a God." Alti's look was intent now as she came to the most important part, "It can be seized. No being mortal or immortal is invincible. They can be taken. Its all about how you do it." Xena, smiling, was looking at Alti with interest. She was right, no one is invincible, if it is held it can be taken.

8

Chaos looked at Alti with interest as he admired the way her foul little mind worked. Anarchy said concerned however, "Sire she plots your destruction."

Chaos replied irritated at the lack of foresight of his servant companion, "Fool! Who makes the rules? Who draws the boundaries? Who decides fate? This is my world and my rules! You would do well to learn that. Alti is playing her part, just as I planned."

Anarchy bowed his head respectfully "Yes Sire."

8

Gabrielle continued to go forth towards Xena. All this destruction grieved Gabrielle's heart as she wondered what had truly become of Xena. Then suddenly a group of soldiers attacked them. Joxer tried to pull out his sword but he knocked himself out in the process. Gabrielle readied her fierce staff. Two soldiers came at her but she knocked them away easily with but a swing. Another she tripped up and knocked him to the ground.

Another soldier came towards her, however she stopped him with a sudden impact in the abdomen with a staff. However a soldier got behind her and knocked her out. The soldier grabbed them both and carried them off to see their lord.

Later on Xena was informed that her men had taken some prisoners as she asked, see prisoners they had caught. A soldier said triumphant with his success, "We caught these two heading towards our camp. Xena looked at them both as recognized Gabrielle.

Then she said turning her back to them, "Execute them!"

Gabrielle spoke up quickly, "Wait Xena, don't you recognize me?" Xena turned around and said lying "No!"

Gabrielle then said pleading with her, "Please Xena, I'm your friend."

Xena replied with a slight smirk, "Very well, friend, I'll give you a few hours to convince me why I shouldn't kill you. Then I'll kill you."


	6. Irredeemable

Irredeemable

I don't own Xena, but for 99 dollars down and 99 dollars a month, I can have my own brand new, camel!

I've reedited this chapter for you, the reader. So you all can have an even better story to read.

Gabrielle sat alongside Evil Xena, she did not know that this was not the true Xena. All she saw was her friend lost and confused, forgetting who she was. Gabrielle asked Xena point blank, "What are you doing?"

Xena asking, "What do you mean?"

"Those towns I passed by that you burnt to the ground, one of them was Cirra." Answered Gabrielle.

Xena replied simply, "Oh that, sending a message."

"What message? Might is right?" Asked Gabrielle.

Xena's eyes lit up with passion as she replied deeply and cold, "Fear! I'm making these sheep fear me."

Gabrielle stated in an attempt to reason with the dark haired woman, "This isn't you Xena. You don't do these things anymore. You overcame this."

Xena replied casually, "I remember my moment of weakness. I remember everything you're saying but I awoke and asked myself. Why I am wasting my time?"

Gabrielle replied strongly, "For the greater good, like we talked about once."

Xena replied getting serious "Let me tell you something Gabrielle, yeah I remember you too. The greater good? Fighting for what's right? Then what? What does it change Gabrielle? The people I save today will die tomorrow by someone else's hand. How many people do you think I saved that died because of Callisto? How many people I saved will be killed by someone else. There is no point to it."

Gabrielle cried as spoke, "Xena, there is a point, to decrease the pain in the world. Someone may have died by Callisto's hands that you saved from Krykus or Draco or someone else, but what of the time you gave them. A time to be with their families. A time to love, a time to be happy."

Xena replied explaining yet somewhat angry, "No! Let me tell how to solve this worlds problems. You don't do it by randomly fighting the worlds battles. You solve the worlds problems by taking the world by force and make the people have world peace. World peace only works if the world bends to one will."

Gabrielle replied trying hard to reach her friend, "That would be a world without freedom, a world not worth living in."

Xena got up in rage and struck Gabrielle in the face. She shouted full of rage, "What do you know of life village girl! What do you know of all this! You were a simple village girl when I plucked you up! Then you spent a year and some change with me! What makes you think you know me! You know nothing! Get out of my sight!"

Gabrielle got up and said while calmly walking out, "I know the real you is there." Xena threw a knife that barely missed Gabrielle. Xena said coldly, "Now get. I won't miss next time." Gabrielle left exiting the tent.

Xena sat there thinking. Now she was the essence of Xena but not really Xena so she wasn't the same. But being a part of Xena meant the bards words could still affect her deeply. She thought about what she said. Then the ominous Alti sensing in Evil Xena a moment of weakness appeared behind her. She put her hand on Xena's shoulder as she sat down beside her.

She asked, "Xena, is the blonde one getting on your nerves?"

Xena replied irritated at the mere thought of Gabrielle, "She doesn't shut up. I can't believe I let her come along all those times."

Alti said in a calculating voice, "She has power to you know."

Xena replied missing Alti's point, "She does, its her goodness."

Alti shook her head as she said, "There's more. She can draw people like us away from what we are. She is easily loved, and people will often fall in love with her. She is a magnet of sorts. There is away to silence that power, or even turn into a tool for our use."

Xena said looking at her questioningly "How?"

Alti eye's lit up as she answered, "Make her one of us. She could be like you if she had direction. She has potential Xena." Xena smiled as she sent the guard to go fetch the girl.

8

The real Xena and Callisto continued to watch from their prison. Xena said frustrated, "Alti." She looked up into the dark purple sky shouting, "Chaos what are you doing to my friend!"

Chaos appeared before her laughing saying, "Giving her a choice. I am the God of choice, I want to see which one she will make."

Xena then said filled with anger at Chaos, "What your trying to do is poison my friends soul. You never win! She will never turn!"

Chaos answered back seemingly uncaring of Xena's emotions, "I don't care what she does. She turns, she don't turn. I just want to see what she does. Whatever happens you will be reunited with her soon enough, but question is will she be happy to see you?"

He disappeared laughing as Xena threw her chakram in frustration at the barrier. It bounced off the barrier and into Callisto's hands. Callisto threw it back saying "Would you mind not doing that, trying to sleep here!" Xena ignored the comment as she remained transfixed on Gabrielle.

8

Gabrielle sat there, filled with dread. Not for self but rather for her friend. She was lost and Gabrielle began to wonder if she could ever reach her. Then a guard appeared saying, "Xena will see you now." Gabrielle breathed in deeply. Maybe Xena was having second thoughts.

Gabrielle came into a yurt. It was filled with Gold and Jewels and the best foods and wines. Gabrielle asked wondering, "What's all this about?"

Xena got up from her lounge and said smiling, "Your future. I need someone I trust at my side and I'm afraid I don't trust Borias. Gabrielle this is what you could have."

Gabrielle shook her head amazed that Xena would even try to do this to her, "No. No. This isn't what I want."

Xena asked puzzled, "What do you want then?"

Gabrielle replied longingly, "My friend back."

Xena had a tear go down her cheek. Then she said, "Don't you see, you and I can be together again. Can't you see, I am here."

Gabrielle grabbed Xena's head with both her hands in irritation shouting, "No! This is not you! I want you, the way you were!"

Xena stopped for a second to think. Then she looked around and said, "I can't give this up."

Gabrielle said in a finality that hit close to home with Xena, "then we can't be together." Xena snapped. She got up and put the pinch on her. Xena shouted, "Join me!"

Gabrielle who had fallen to her knees shook her head no. Xena grabbed her hair shouting in her face, drops of saliva landing on Gabrielle's lips as Xena shouted, "Join me! Join me now!"

Gabrielle said weakly, "No, I can't live with this."

Xena sat down shouting, "Well fine! Don't Live!" Xena starred at her with anger. Gabrielle began to fade as her eyes rolled back in her head. Xena stared hoping she would give. She was nearly gone. Xena quickly undid the pinch, embracing her. Xena said, "I'm sorry." With tears coming out of her eyes.

Gabrielle then said "Give this up, be what you were." Xena was actually considering it when Alti appeared.

Alti shouted, "Xena, I am your destiny!" Alti grabbed Gabrielle by the throat. Alti shouted "Feel that Gabrielle, that's pain." She saw flashed through times both past and future to when she got injured. She saw a time when she got pierced by an arrow and Xena had cauterize it. She screamed aloud as she felt the pain, but Alti maintained her iron grip around Gabrielle's throat.

Xena said calmly, "Alti stop." She did not stop as Gabrielle cried out in pain. Xena shouted, "Alti stop! Alti stop! Stop it Alti!" Xena kicked Alti's back causing her to release Gabrielle. Xena rushed to Gabrielle. She told the blond woman, "Go Gabrielle, this is my life now."

Gabrielle refused, "No, I can't leave you."

Xena shouted with anger because she knew what would happen if Gabrielle stayed, "Go! Before I kill you!"

Gabrielle relented but in a determined voice said, "Then I will have to stop you." She got up and left the yurt.

Alti was angry at Xena. "Why did you stop me?" Asked Alti.

Xena answered, "It was my choice Alti, and I didn't want her to die."

Alti then said, "She has great power Xena, she could stop you."

Dagnine ran in before Xena could react to Alti's comment, "Xena. Borias and his army has left us."

Xena was furious, "We're going to need lots of wood!"

Dagnine asked, "Why?"

Xena replied in a dark determined voice, "Because we are going to crucify them. Crucify them all!"

8

Chaos appeared before Xena, but Callisto was unable to hear her. He said sounding impressed, "Your friend is quite powerful. She has made one of my creatures fall in love with her. She nearly converted her to her side."

Xena replied, "She's good at that." The prison lifted and Xena and Callisto were free to travel again. Free to wonder around the world and be further tortured by Chaos.


	7. Deception

Deception

I don't own Xena and nobody cares.

This chapter has been reedited to provide the reader with a better quality story.

Once outside the tent Gabrielle discovered Joxer sitting against a tree. Apparently Xena had released him, but not before beating him severally as he now has a swollen lip and a black eye among several bruises. Gabrielle could only lament at how low Xena has fallen. Fallen to torturing her friends. Gabreille knew she had to stop Xena somehow, because no one else was going to, so it had to be her. For the greater good, it had to be done.

8

Chaos mused as he watched Gabrielle, who was now determined to stop Xena, by any means necessary. He said grinning, "So the fish has taken the bait. Now for the misdirection." He shifted the world to lead Gabrielle on a false path. She would find Xena alright but not the one she was looking for.

8

Gabrielle walked along with Joxer as he went explained what he had overheard while he was bound. Xena was meeting with Callisto and they were preparing an alliance to take the world. Gabrielle could only shake her head in disgust as the thought of her friend aligning herself with her husbands mother made her stomach turn in agony. Those two could never work together, yet now they would. It still seemed unusual for Callisto to be willing to work with Xena but with this world, Gabrielle didn't know what to expect anymore. They continued on the path to find Xena.

8

Xena and Callisto continued on their own path as well. They had been quiet for awhile. It was an uneasy truce and there was no wish to break it. Xena was trying to figure out what to do after finding Gabrielle. She figured after what she saw, Chaos was setting it up so that Gabrielle would try to kill her.

About an hour or so later they entered into a forest clearing. Xena suspected something was up as she neared a large bush. Then a staff with a knife tied to the edge poked out. Xena barely caught it as it almost killed her. Xena pulled on the staff to reveal the attacker. The person who emerged was Gabrielle.

Xena stopped, saying, "Gabrielle!" She swung her staff hitting Xena in the face. Callisto noticing her own pain from the impact as Xena and herself were bonded but nevertheless choose to watch as the idea of these two fighting was entertaining. Xena said trying to reach her friend, "Gabrielle stop, I'm not going to hurt you."

Gabrielle replied full of passionate rage, "I've got to stop you Xena before you hurt anyone else." Gabrielle swung the staff but Xena blocked it and forced Gabrielle back a step.

Xena said trying again to reach Gabrielle, "I'm not here to hurt anyone. What you saw wasn't me."

Gabrielle replied disbelieving, "You would do anything to convince me to join you."

Xena said looking directly into Gabrielle's green eyes, "No, the God Chaos tricked you. That creature was the essence of me but it wasn't really me."

Gabrielle stopped, but then she asked, "How do I know your telling the truth?" Xena was about to tell her when Joxer emerged from the bushes.

Joxer said, "Kill her Gabby, she is a monster now." Xena knew right then and there what to do. She threw her Chakram into Joxer's chest.

Gabrielle again yelled, "Xena stop this!" She swung her staff with anger slicing Xena across the face. Xena kicked Gabrielle in the abdomen, removed her staff and took her to the ground. She then forced Gabrielle to look at the slain Joxer. His body turned into black smoke and then a black creature with massive fangs appeared in his place. Gabrielle said in surprise "What the?"

Xena bent beside Gabrielle and said "You see, Chaos is tricking us, you saw a version of me, but it wasn't the real me."

Gabrielle looked at into Xena's blue eyes, as if to see if it really was her friend, "So you haven't turned evil again."

Xena replied smiling, "No, I didn't." Gabrielle forced herself up and embraced Xena as she said, "I'm so sorry."

Xena replied patting Gabrielle's back, "It's ok. It's Chaos I'm angry at."

The God Chaos appeared saying "Talking about me, eh? Well done Xena. You not only reached Gabrielle but you even sniffed out my minion Deception."

Xena replied casually, "Wasn't hard, he needed a shower."

Chaos turned to Gabrielle saying, "Very good. Gabrielle you are impressive. My minion pushed you to the very limit. You didn't join Evil Xena and you saw through it, in the end. We will meet again " He floated arrogantly above them and then disappeared.

Xena and Gabrielle embraced each other again. Xena said, "I'm so proud of you. You faced down Alti and Evil Xena and didn't blink. Then you tried to stop me thinking it was the greater good."

Gabrielle replied "I just did what you would do in my place."

Gabrielle looked at Callisto and asked coldly. "Why is she here, and how did her face get cut?"

Callisto answered for Xena, "That God bound our life forces. So where ever Xena goes, I go. And the cut, we suffer each others injuries. Very good with the staff by the way."

Gabrielle turned to Xena extremely unhappy, "You mean we have to travel with her!"

Xena didn't know what to say but then she said, "Yes. Chaos said that we are both required to solve his trial if we all are to get out of here."

Gabrielle looked at Callisto with cold anger. Callisto only smiled back playfully. Callisto then dropped her sword saying "I tell you what deary, if you want me so bad stab me right now through the heart. You have the staff with the knife on the end. Go ahead. Do it." She had a sick smile on her face. Xena had an annoyed look on her face as she witnessed Callisto's game.

Gabrielle wanted to. She even picked up the staff. But she realized killing Callisto now would kill Xena as well. Callisto tried again to really push her buttons. She said "Do you miss your husband? He was one of my favorite kills. Watching the blood pour our of the body as your life shattered" Gabrielle was shaking in rage, trying to avoid launching the killing blow that seemed so east now.

Xena intervened, "Stop this Callisto." Gabrielle threw down the staff and walked away. Xena the scolded Callisto asking, "What are you doing Callisto? We need to work together to get out of here."

Callisto replied both furious and arrogantly, "That's right Xena. You need mmmyyy help. Very well, I leave your friend alone. So what's the next plan." Xena waited a moment for Gabrielle to rejoin them.

Xena then said "My twin and Alti are planning to seize the power that runs this world. We have to stop them. If Alti gets that power we are done for."

"So I get a chance to kill you." Callisto smiled.

Xena replied calmly, "Something like that."


	8. Memory Lane

Memory Lane

I don't own Xena, but I'm rooting for the Saints (as this has been updated since the Superbowl I want to let you all know this. I deeply regret that I didn't bet money on the Superbowl because as you can see, I called right.)

This story has been reedited to bring the reader a better quality of story to read.

Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto continued through the land of Chaos. The search now was for Evil Xena. The trail was not hard to find or follow. The burnt out hobbles were a good sign she had been through the area. Callisto said, "She reminds you of someone doesn't she."

Xena replied, "I didn't go this far."

Callisto replied with demeaning sarcasm, "Oh really. I suppose Cirra was just sort of bad. A little travesty, not really big deal. Gee I never thought of it that way."

Xena said annoyed, "What's your point, Callisto."

Callisto answered with a cold anger poking Xena's chest, "No, you may not have burned every town you came through, but its in you, and this Xena is wearing that part of you well."

Chaos said in Xena's head, "She's right you know."

Gabrielle sensing Xena's emotions patted Xena's back to reassure Xena and comfort her.

They continued on, Xena noted as she passed, fresh heads on stakes. The women were impaled on tree limbs. Gabrielle asked Xena disgusted at the sight she saw, "You never did this stuff did you?"

Xena saw a vision of Cyane impaled on a tree. Callisto chimed in after seeing the memory, "She did it once. What was her name Xena?"

Xena answered, the remorse in her voice coming out, "Cyane, queen of the northern Amazons. I killed her so Alti could steal their power." Gabrielle saw the guilt in Xena's eyes. She never knew her friend went this far but she felt sorry that she had to face all this again.

They passed another burnt town. It reminded Xena of Cirra. She saw a vision of the young Callisto. Callisto then asked digging at Xena, "So you did notice me that night. Can you answer my question from that night. Why?"

Xena replied "Greed, I took your town for the same reason I took the others. Greed and power."

Callisto spat in her face replying, "At least your honest about it."

Callisto saw an image of her own. A deceased little girl. Black hair, blue eyes starring into the sky, empty. Callisto had a vision. She saw herself at fifteen brutally cutting down another child just like that. Chaos then said in Callisto's head, "Don't point fingers unless your ready to have them point at you."

Xena then asked making a similer point at Callisto, "Do you think she would like to know why?"

Callisto shouted trying to dodge the blame "Don't you accuse me!"

Xena replied, "Don't need to, your memories did it for me." Callisto was enraged, just about to fight and then stopped realizing it wouldn't do anything anyway. But the thing that Callisto kept from Xena was that she could not really dodge the accusations and for a mere moment she felt something besides the hatred and anger that consumed her soul. That one feeling that could pervade everything, regret.

Callisto then said threateningly, "Their's nothing protecting your friend from me, don't push it." Xena shook her head wondering if she herself had really been this foolish once.

8

Evil Xena stood with Alti overlooking her army as Alti said, "Why do you concern yourself with Borias?"

Xena answered angrily, "He betrayed me."

Alti replied trying to refocus Xena, "Forget Borias and lets go seize our power."

Xena replied, "All in good time." It wasn't really the power that concerned Alti. She knew the real Xena was not far behind. She wondered if the Evil Xena had it in her to defeat the real one. Especially since Callisto was with her as well.

8

Anarchy said pleading with Chaos "We've got to stop her."

"Stop what?" replied Chaos.

Anarchy replied hoping to get Chaos to act, "Alti is trying to usurp your power."

Chaos replied with irritation that Anarchy did not seem to realize that Chaos knows everything that goes on in this world, "You don't think I don't already know that? Sometimes I wonder why I created you. Alti will try, but that's what I want her to do, hell that's what she does. She's a predator that seeks a different kind of prey, she seeks power but not in ways most people understand that pursuit, it is inevitable that should try to take my power. That kind of person can really makes things interesting. Another thing, I'm not ready to send Xena against Evil Xena so we have to turn her a different way."

Anarchy replied dumbly, "How are you going to do that?" Chaos replied, "You'll see."

8

As they continued onward Xena felt something, a prickling feeling. She didn't know at first, but in this world she can't be sure, but she thought it might be Ares. She couldn't leave Callisto but she sent Gabrielle to go get water. Xena said pulling out her sword, "Ares, I know you're there."

Ares replied, "Even in this world you do that."

Callisto asked, maintaining a disrespectful tone at the presence of Ares, "What do you want?"

Ares replied with an equally disrespectful tone, "I'm not here for you, well, for the most part."

Xena asked cutting through the bull shit between Ares and Callisto asked, "What are you here for?"

Ares replied with his usual charm, "You as usual. Seeing that clone of yours go to work reminds me of the old days, course you were more controlled than she is now. But there is something else."

Xena replied smiling tauntingly at Ares, "Let me guess, in this world your powers are limited and your under direct supervision of Chaos."

Ares replied showing his frustration, "How would you like if someone stripped you of most of your power and watched every step you made. It's annoying."

Xena wondered, "Are the other gods here too?"

Ares shrugged his shoulders replying. "I don't know. I figure Chaos couldn't take dad, but the others, no telling. I think Hades is here."

Callisto chimed in, "As if any of you Gods have real strength."

Ares replied glaring at Callisto, "I don't know you, so I'd watch your tongue before I rip it out."

Callisto said undaunted, "Go ahead, you'll just rip hers out too."

Ares ignored the comment, "I must admit Chaos seems to have quite the sense of humor sticking the both of you together."

Xena replied sarcastically, "It's a laugh a minute. What else you here for? You think I know the way out don't you?"

Ares kinda shrugged his shoulder as if to say yes but not to admit that he didn't know himself. Chaos appeared floating above them with a commanding presence exclaiming, "Happy God of war!"

Ares shouted back with his anger directed at the God above him in the purple robes, "You invaded our world. Meddled in our affairs! What gives you the right!"

Chaos answered hinting at something "If you only knew. I can just take what I want, when I want."

Xena asked with a demanding voice, "So what are you really here for!"

Chaos replied chauvinistically, "Like I need a reason. However in this case I do. Its your friend."

Chaos swooped down grabbing Gabrielle, taking her up in his arms. Xena shouted as she watched Gabrielle fly away, "Gabrielle!" Chaos fled into the air with Gabrielle as she shouted, "Xeeennnnnaaaaa!"

Ares being his usual manipulative self mused, "See what I mean Xena. He has got to go."

Xena looked at him with her steely gaze. "What do you have in mind?"

Ares replied "Managing entire realms isn't my domain. I just deal with the people inside them. My uncle however, Hades of the otherworld."

Xena answered "Runs an entire realm almost by himself. Where is he?"

Ares replied "Chaos thought it would be funny if Hades became the prisoner of underworld itself. So he took Hades and the underworld from Greece. The three headed dog now controls the entrance into his prison, once inside you have to deal with whatever Chaos has inside for you. This place really is the underworld."

Callisto asked insightfully, "You're a God why don't you go free him."

Ares replied dodging the question, "Because I'm busy with other things."

Xena perceptively said, "Because Chaos put a block on you."

Ares replied with a small about of embarrassment. "Well that too, I'll tell you know. No one does this to the God of war." Ares walked away as he could not teleport either.

Xena considered her options. Evil Xena, Gabrielle, or Hades. Callisto said "Roaming through hell sounds fun, the blond and the bitch will keep till later." Xena sighed. They went for Hades.

AN: The fun begins here.


	9. Highway to Hell

Highway to Hell

I don't own Xena (or the title Highway to hell) but I down own a blanket so I don't freeze my balls off.

This chapter has been reedited to improve and provide a reader with a better story.

Chaos had put Gabrielle in a sexy cheerleader outfit as she pulled on the bars to get free. Chaos had done it because as he put, "This is something the fans are dying to see."

Gabrielle said to Chaos as he looked at her up and down examining her with his eyes, "Why are holding me here?"

Chaos replied ever the arrogant one, "Lets see, I'll just run through the list. Sex appeal, drama, an inevitable climax with Xena, and for my own entertainment. Speaking of that I've thought of a playmate. Meet the reinvented Aphrodite, goddess of war." Gabrielle turned her head bewildered at the thought.

Aphrodite walked out in stunning skin tight black leather with thin sexy black leather boots that ascended half way up her calves. Her hair was straightened as it was more fitting to a warrior. She carried a jewel encrusted sword at her left side. She reached over gripping the sword hilt with her right hand. Black leather gloves exposing only her slender fingers as she pulled the sword out. The blade was shining silver.

Aphrodite said powerfully, "Where is the warrior you want me to train."

Chaos pointed to the cage. Aphrodite replied lacking enthusiasm, "I may be a God but even I have my limits." Chaos continued to pint as Aphrodite breathed in saying, "Alright."

Gabrielle looked at Chaos asking "How?"

Chaos replied, "Each god's personality is directly affected by their specialty. After that a little tweaking on my part to complete the transition from love to war and poof, there you are, the new God of war. Oh don't, worry about Ares. Without a job he becomes a very limited god. He should consider himself lucky I didn't make him mortal."

8

Xena and Callisto continued on the road, which according to the road sign was the highway to hell. The purple that had been everywhere was turning quickly into dark red. The signs of life were quickly disappearing. The souls of the dead were showing up in their place. Xena saw a familiar sight.

Xena called out, "Charon!"

Charon turned to Xena. He said, "Xena, I figured I'd see you eventually. Everything has gone upside down. Last thing I know I'm taking souls over the river Styx" He looks at Callisto and says "You might remember some of them, you sent them to me. Anyway I was taking them in when a purple light came.

Then suddenly, I'm here. This world makes no sense. Several of the people that I brought across, I know I've brought them across before, like Toxias. The world is out of whack. Normally I'd ask for a the usual pay. But just give me one coin for both." Xena groaned as she gave him a dinar. They got on his boat and begun to cross the river.

Charon continued, "Things are a little different now but there is still a few sights. Like the pool of flesh eating diseases to your left. Ah, Look at it sparkle. On your right is the appealing wonder known as pillar of rotten molds and funguses. I do sure miss the memorial to gruesome and bloody deaths." He wiped a tear from his cheek. They soon reached the other side as Charon bid them farewell as he returned his boat back to the other side.

Xena and Callisto looked around at Hades. Xena had been here before but Callisto hadn't (Callisto had not died yet). Everything was chaotic (figures) and out of place. Tartarus had spilt over to the rest of the underworld.

They heard the screams, saw the terror, everything was falling apart. There was nothing that could be done as Xena now walked though the underworld ever closer to Hades. She would rescue Hades and try to find away out of this accursed world.

8

Earth, Mount Olympus. Zeus sat on his throne. His gods decimated in numbers. Not killed, but stolen. He still had Poseidon and a few others but most of them gone. Zeus only managed to keep himself free from Chaos, he barely managed to hold onto Athena but lost Hera. Zeus was determined to get his family back and make Chaos pay for his crimes against his family.

Athena stood beside Zeus on Olympus and asked, "Father, what of the other Gods?" Zeus replied "We are not on good terms with the Egyptians so they can't help. Hindu gods aren't interested. The Sumerian Gods are a despicable lot, Odin cares of nothing anymore since Xena came to him. No Athena we have to do this ourselves. We have to enter his world and take back what's ours. Prepare your self and the remaining Gods. We will soon do battle."

8

Xena and Callisto continued through what looked like Tartarus when she saw a familiar face. Xena shouted in shock, "Hercules!" Callisto scoffed and turned her back to the sick display of emotion.

Hercules shouted back at Xena, "Stay away from me!" Xena held back.

Hercules continued to yell, "Xena you bitch! You think I'm going to allow to keep killing."

Xena replied "That isn't me anymore!"

Hercules continued full of rage and darkness, "I thought people could change. No! Everyone is evil! They all should die!" Xena knew what was wrong. Hercules torture was he lost his faith in mankind.

Xena yelled in anger at the skies above her, "Chaos you bastard! Show yourself!"

Chaos appeared, "Just isn't it?"

Xena replied exasperated, "This isn't just. This is just plain wrong. Hercules doesn't deserve to be in this place. He has helped so many people." Chaos replied "That's the point of Chaos. Nothing happens as it is meant to." Xena replied "You're a sick perverted God. I will kill you!"

Chaos leaped down and faced her face to face. He said "That is beautiful. Almost wish you could. In fact their might be a way. In a world this chaotic you never know what you might find."

Xena said sternly, "Free Hercules from this torment."

Chaos replied childishly, "I don't want to." and then disappeared.

Callisto looked at Hercules, she said laughing slightly, "I kinda like this god. Wonderful sense of humor." Xena shouted as she jabbed Callisto in the face. Callisto was not affected due to their bond as she said, "I think that will be quite enough of that." Xena relented because there was nothing she could do at this time and proceeded onward.

8

Hades sat in his prison. Not the first time this has been done to him(Mortal Beloved). Frankly it's a tiring experience, he thought. Then Chaos appeared looking down on the God of the Underworld, "Why so glum?"

Hades turned his head toward Chaos saying in a demanded and yet somewhat defeated voice, "What have you done to my world?"

Chaos replied chuckling, "Stole it."

Hades shouted, "Your destroying everything!"

Chaos held up his finger as if to make a point, "No I'm not, I'm reinventing it. You see your world was boring. I'd seen it time and time again. So old, so tired, so many reruns."

Hades yelled at Chaos as he surged with rage. "You can't do this to us! My brother will stop you!"

Chaos replied boldly, "Yes, Zeus will come, like a moth to the flame. We will be ready. You need to be ready, your part of the story is coming up." He laughed as he disappeared. Hades was shaking his head in defeat.


	10. Trials and Tribulations

Trials and Tribulations

I don't own Xena and I forgot the disclaimer.

I've reedited this chapter for you, the reader. That you can have a better story to read.

Gabrielle forcibly trained with Aphrodite Goddess of war. Gabrielle parried with a sword as she struck at Aphrodite. Aphrodite shouted frustrated with the mortal blonde woman's failure to adhere to one of her lessons, "No, like this! You mean to tell me you travel with Xena but you don't know how to use a sword?" Aphrodite examined the outfit that she put on Gabrielle.

It was a single black leather short skirt. Lines of cloth diagonally crossed her mid section connecting the top to the bottom. Her boots went up to her knees and they to were black with a sexy sleek look, yet designed for balance and support of Gabrielle's heels. She may now be Goddess of war but she retained her sense of style from her love days. All she did was just meld the old with the new.

Gabrielle said, "Aphrodite. Why are you helping him."

She replied, "Duh, he gave me a new lifestyle and my own chosen to play with. Enough talk, now parry!" Gabrielle managed to block a strike from a sword as Aphrodite pressed home the lesson.

8

Xena and Callisto was now within reach of Hades' castle. Callisto mused aloud "I wonder where the three headed beast is?" It was a good question that was quickly answered. A massive form appeared, covered in black fur. Its heads were like pit bull heads and saliva dripped from each of its mouths as it growled at the pair of warriors that stood before him. Callisto said "let me guess, fluffy?" Xena ignored the smart ass comment as she pulled out her whip, "Stay back!"

Callisto unsheathed her sword with her right hand removing her dagger with her left. The dog's six yellow eyes stared them down. Right now both Xena and Callisto were wishing they weren't bound to one another as it would limit their much needed movement here.

One dog head bit at Xena fiercely as she struck it with her whip. She commanded "Get back!" The dog bit at a Callisto next as she swung her sword scratching it on the nose. They were in a standoff. Callisto had an idea. She sheathed her weapons. Xena surprised asked, "Callisto what are you doing?"

Callisto replied trying to reassure Xena, "Trust me."

Xena scoffed, "Trust you?"

Callisto rolled her eyes saying, "Forget it."

Callisto slowly approached the dog. The dog, growling was about to bite at her. She said gently, "Hey. Hey! Easy." She looked at Xena saying, "Sheath your sword." Xena looked at her like she was crazy but she sheathed her sword anyway. The head with the sliced nose seemed particularly angry. Callisto said in a kind voice, "Did I do that? I'm sorry." She put her hands on her chest trying to get across that she was sorry.

The dog heads looked ready bite, however the right one slowly lowered itself to Callisto's level. She lovingly touched the side of its nose. Xena could not believe this was the same Callisto. Then the other two heads lowered to her and she petted them as well. Callisto said, "Xena, come very slowly and keep you distance." Xena walked carefully around the three headed dog. Callisto slowly shifted towards the other side. The dog dropped its large body to the ground. She slowly petted at as they moved to the other side.

Soon they reached the other side of the dog and Callisto stopped petting. As the left the dog heads whimpered. She said calmly "Don't worry, I'll be back. Be good boys." They left. Callisto looked at Xena wanting to be thanked for getting them through a touch situation. Xena replied coarsely, "Thanks."

Callisto said "I always had a thing for dogs when I was little. Big mean ones that scared people. I had one named Severus."

Xena asked, "What happened to him?" Callisto replied somewhat sadly, "He died when I was eleven."

Xena lowered her head, "Let me guess he died when I came with my army."

Callisto replied, "Actually no. He was snakebit about a month before." Xena understood, snakes claimed many of her soldiers lives. Xena felt strange, these two were actually bonding. No it couldn't be. They despised each other intently. Xena dismissed the idea.

They continued on towards Hades Castle ready for anything. They were in its grounds when Chaos above them appeared saying "Well done Callisto. I knew you both would make it here. Didn't expect the dog to survive though or you to calm it. Far as I know, no one has ever done that before, except Hercules. I finally get to test my special guard. I have stolen knowledge of fighting from you both, Ares and several others. And to make it worse, I've revived the great Achilles to lead them. You'll fight him later, now meet my soldiers." Chaos floated well above them watch the fight.

Four guards appeared. Callisto replied "You only have four men to face us two? You must be joking." Chaos replied "Jokes on you."

Xena unsheathed her sword with that 'love of battle' smile on her face. Callisto screamed as she prepared to fight. A guard drove at Xena full force. She deflected the blow and shot back with her sword but guard deflected her attack. Xena took another shot swinging for the guard but parry and the soldier nearly took her head with a swing from the sword. Xena was forced back as the soldier skillfully parried her every move.

Callisto tried to stab a soldier but her sword caught his and he turned his wrist skillfully nearly hitting her, pulling back and then swinging an uppercut that Callisto sidestepped, however her shoulder got cut slightly in the exchange.

Xena's shoulder bled to as a result of Callisto's wound. Xena tried to parry and managed to hold a soldier off who struck at her chest. She pulled back loosening her Chakram and threw it at one of the guards. She looked stunned as he caught it. Callisto stood motionless as well seeing the soldier catch the chakram.

The guard who caught it passed it to another guard who caught it with ease. Chaos was laughing manically as the soldier threw the chakram at Callisto who managed to as Xena then caught the chakram. Xena yelled, "Callisto throw your dagger!" She threw her dagger at one man while Xena threw her chakram. The chakram impacted the dagger sending the dagger away from it's intended target who stood prepared to catch and instead into the throat of another guard who was not prepared. Callisto caught the chakram as it came back to her.

Chaos, enjoying the battle shouted, "Nice!" A purple light hit Xena's head and then it reverberated into the heads of the three surviving guards. "That should stop that from happening again." Callisto had an idea, she looked at Xena who nodded in agreement. Callisto threw the chakram at Xena. Xena caught it and threw it back. They did this several times at such speed that the guards stopped to watch.

Then when Xena threw it at Callisto, Callisto hit it with her sword sending it towards guard. The chakram bounced off the helmet of the guard, dazing him, and then it bounced off the wall behind him. Then it planted itself into the back of the neck of the guard, killing him. A guard removed the chakram and prepared to throw it at Xena. He bounced it off the floor at such strength that Xena just barely caught it inches before her neck.

She put it away for the time being. As the two remaining guards circled each other Xena and Callisto stepped back to back from one another. Each with a sword. The guards struck first as Xena and Callisto blocked the blows. They locked sword with their opponent.

Xena had her sword knocked away and she in turn knocked her opponents sword away. They were now fighting bare handed. They crossed fists deflecting each as they both tried for the money shot. Then he hit her leg with a pressure point shot. Xena's mouth was open from the pain. She used her own skill to undo it. She had noticed Callisto suffered from the same injury. Xena said to the guard, "So you know pressure points."

Callisto tried to fight off each blow but continued to have difficulty as Xena's injury from the pressure point nearly got Callisto decapitated but she managed to avoid it. As she fought on, her opponent with his left hand hit her in the neck. The flow of blood was cut off from her brain. As Xena's nose began to bleed she fell back as her defenses fell from the impact of the pinch.

Callisto too fell back as she suffered the affects of the pinch, being easier to undo the pinch on another person, Xena struck the two points on Callisto's neck which had the affect of taking the pinch off of both of them. The guard swung his sword skillfully at Callisto, but she managed to counter with a slight slash to the upper arm. Callisto like a shark, smelled the blood in the water. She screamed loudly as she drove her sword at the wounded guard.

Callisto hit his sword with such force he staggered back from the blow. Callisto was loaded with adrenaline as she struck the soldier again and again. The guard fell against the way but managed to keep his sword up as Callisto struck again, this time removing his sword hand. She did a twist with her sword and removed the mans head in one strike.

The blood spilled onto the stone floor as she moved to help Xena. With their combined efforts the were able to overwhelm the last guard. With one final strike Xena stabbed him in the heart as Callisto sliced his throat. He shot blood on to the stone wall as he fell over dead.

Chaos flew around the sky. "Impressive! You both are too good!"

Xena replied a bit tired, "You said they were talented."

Chaos replied "They are talented. Never has a fight with four simple guards been this difficult for you two, I'm sure. Go free Hades if you wish, if you can get by my champion. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He left.

Callisto looked at Xena and said, "Just because we work well together, don't get any ideas. When we get free, I will kill you."

Xena replied in solid agreement with Callisto, "Don't worry, I didn't." Callisto for all her evil and anger didn't believe her own words. She hated Xena, however now because of the working of a rouge God, they were now compatriots on the battlefield. They entered Hades castle to face the legendary Achilles. The man who has been called the greatest warrior in Greek history.


	11. Achilles

Achilles

I don't own Xena or Affordable Health Care

I've reedited this chapter to give the reader a better story to read.

Once inside the castle they made for the main keep. Not knowing what they would face, they crept slowly in the forbidding dark castle. They heard a bow string Xena and Callisto acting on instinct caught the arrows that were aimed at their heads.

They looked and saw six skeletons standing before them. Xena shook her head "What else is there?" Two of the skeletons had maces, two had swords and two had bows. One wearing a golden helmet stood in front of the other five. He spoke, "Lord Achilles has promised us that we would again know the feeling of flesh if we slay you." Xena replied, "if you want to be a jigsaw puzzle, well bring it one." (did they even have jigsaw puzzles in ancient Greece?)

They charged as the two skeletons with the bows fired arrows at them. Callisto took the lead as Xena backed off and readied her chakram. Xena threw the chakram, bouncing it off the way and into two skeletons severing their arms and legs immobilizing them.

Xena then joined in with Callisto who was doing well as it was. A swing from Callisto sword removed the mace and the hand that held from the skeleton. Xena sliced through the ribcage taking one of the swordsmen down. A kick from Callisto removed the head from the other mace wielder, causing it to fall on the ground as its bones scattered all over ground. The one with the helmet swung desperately but Callisto caught it though the eye getting her sword jammed inside. Xena kicked him in the ribcage sending him to pieces as well.

Callisto took the skull from her sword and said scolding the skull, "Think about who you challenge next time" She threw it against the wall cracking it. They sheathed their swords and moved on.

They were now in the main hall just outside the keep that held Hades. Then he appeared with sword in hand. Xena instantly recognizing him said, "Achilles, how nice to see you."

Achilles replied in a powerful voice, "Xena. We never had the chance to cross blades. I was in Troy when you were at Corinth. I had already been killed when you arrived at Troy. Thank you for killing Paris."

Xena replied, "That wasn't me, his own brother killed him."

Achilles mused, "I always figured him for a traitor. Oh, sorry about the skeletons, they were getting on my nerves, I wondered how long the would last."

Xena asked seeking an explanation, "You were once Athena's chosen, how is it you now serve Chaos?"

Achilles replied, "Athena abandoned me. Because of her I, the greatest warrior ever is a joke. The Achilles heel. You know there is a main artery there and if it gets cut you'll bleed out and die. Was that enough to quiet the jokes? No!

The great Achilles gets shot in the foot and dies. How pathetic, I heard these jokes while I was here in the underworld. As if that wasn't bad enough, Hades and Athena had a disagreement at the time so I got sent to Tartarus. You understand all this. How gods can wreck your life. You were once Ares chosen."

Xena said trying to reason with the great warrior, "I know it all to well. Listen we don't have to do this."

Achilles irritated, shouted, "I wasn't finished! I was being tortured in Tartarus. Among other things I was made to listen to the jokes, seeing Paris exalt himself as the slayer of the mighty Achilles. So when Chaos came, offering me life and a chance to reclaim my mantle and punish Hades for my torment I took it. All I had to do was wait and he would send two the greatest warriors alive to me. When I would be done I would reclaim my mantle by single-handily slaying the two fiercest warriors in the land.

The destroyer of nations" Xena winced at the name, "And the warrior queen. Once that was done, I would be free, he would even send me back to earth, alive and well if I wanted, even said he would give me a weapon to slay Athena if I so desired." Achilles unsheathed his sword.

Xena then said hoping to prevent this fight, "Chaos is a liar. He is playing you. Just like Athena did. He doesn't care about you, just about his entertainment. He knew we had never met in battle. So he decided it would be entertaining to see how the legends would square off. If we fight he gets what he wants."

Achilles unsheathed a second sword, "And there is a problem with that?" He charged at Xena and Callisto. His strength was incredible as Xena and Callisto were both forced back several steps immediately. Xena blocked a blow from Achilles' right sword as Callisto parried the left. Neither could even touch him.

Using both sword efficiently he parried and counter a series of blows from both warriors. He seemed untouchable as neither could even get close.

Callisto leapt over him onto his other side trying to envelop him. However he knocked Callisto back into the invisible barrier that kept her bound to Xena. Callisto tried to get up but the affect of the previous attack made it difficult to do so. Xena by herself desperately blocked each blow. Xena tried to get her sword in but couldn't. She was losing, as a kick nailed her thigh cramping it up and slowing her down.

Still Xena fought on, as it was in her nature to do so. She let out her famous war cry leaping up and around him, Achilles swung at her as she was in the air but barely missed. Achilles said, "Very good Xena, glad to see rumors were true." Achilles kicked at Xena but she deflected it, taking the opportunity to try a stab, knocking away his left sword, but Achilles grabbed her punching her in the face and slamming her to the stone floor with his now free left hand. She was to stunned to move. Achilles said "Goodbye Xena, it has been fun." He prepared to stab downward when out of the corner of his eye he saw Callisto.

He quickly turned and just barely blocking a killing slice from the blonde warrior. Callisto said smilingm "You don't just shove me down and walk away."

Achilles replied impressed with her attack, "Apparently not." Callisto screamed as she charged into action. Achilles said as he deflected her sword attack. "So now I have to deal with you and a headache." In a fury of strikes that went back and forth the warriors remained deadlock, as they went left and right across the stone floor. The two warriors developed into a standoff while Xena remained down from the battle.

Callisto, just like Xena, began to lose as well. She was gradually being pushed back as Xena tried to get to her feet. Callisto deflected and countered everything she could but it was inevitable. A near miss. With a rush of adrenaline she pushed back however. Achilles was now the one desperately deflecting blows. But Callisto made a mistake that he took advantage of as he swept her feet from under her, causing her to fall the ground. She barely rolled out of the way of a sword strike as Xena got to her feet and charged shouting. Achilles blocked the running strike with a circler swing of his sword.

With Callisto struggling to get to her feet, Achilles backed off from them. He called out, "Chaos, I need weapons, send me weapons!" Purple smoke appeared and then a rack containing several different weapons. Achilles sheathed his sword. Then he picked up a staff, tossing it to Callisto and another to Xena. He then picked one up himself. Achilles shouted, "Xena! Callisto! Show me what you got!"

Xena and Callisto readied the battle staffs and charged forward. Xena swung hard with a staff but Achilles blocked it, he shoved the other end to deflect Callisto's hit. He spun his staff connecting with both Xena and Callisto in the jaw. They stepped back, both spitting blood as they charged at Achilles again.

Xena and Callisto flipped through the air as if they were one land on his left and right. Xena swung high right as Callisto swung low towards the knee. He stopped Xena's hit but only partially deflected the blow from Callisto as he took a hit in the shin. Callisto swung hard left towards the hip, he blocked Callisto's strike but Xena hit him in the elbow skinning it.

Achilles threw down his staff and picked up two one handed axes. Xena and Callisto unsheathed their swords again. Xena said, "Achilles, we don't need to do this. The world will remember you as a mighty warrior regardless of your fate."

Achilles replied "You are not going to talk me out of the greatest fight I've ever had." Xena breathed in, as Callisto followed behind. Xena swung high towards the ribcage, but Achilles forced the sword back with his left axe. Callisto swung towards the knees but a downward strike from his right axe ended that attempt.

Callisto followed with a high kick that only barely connected as Xena tried to kick in his knee which blocked with a kick of his own. Then Xena did a back flip kicking him in the chest and then in the chin. Achilles stated, "Nice." Achilles now charged with all force imaginable and knocked them both back several feet.

Achilles threw both of his axes at Xena and Callisto. Xena quickly shot her chakram at them, sending them flying back toward Achilles, however he rolled out of the way and near his sword that he dropped. Achilles looked around him, while picking up the other sword. He saw an incredibly narrow stone archway. He leapt up there, bidding Xena and Callisto to follow.

Xena and Callisto were both tired, but the leapt in sequence taking positions in front of and behind Achilles. Achilles with both swords in hand readied himself as Xena and Callisto charged at him from both ends. However he deflected them both, pushing them back nearly knocking Xena off of the archway. Xena struck back with a blow that Achilles barely blocked, as he turned around to deflect a leaping kick from Callisto.

Hit after hit they kept it up. All three were drenched in sweat. But Achilles kept coming and Xena and Callisto still fought back. They were tiring though. Achilles was getting closer and closer to landing that final blow.

Xena barely blocked a kick that almost knocked her off the archway as Achilles knocked away Callisto's sword. Callisto was unarmed now as she dodged the blows from the sword trying not to get hit. Xena kicked him in the side, Achilles elbowed her in the head causing her to loose her balance and fall. He turned to finish off Callisto. What he didn't see was Xena's right hand holding onto the archway.

Callisto saw it however and mounted a death charge to push him back a few vital inches. His left foot was five inches from Xena's right hand and that was what she needed. She pulled her self up some grabbing her chakram with her left hand and sliced into the air. It severed his Achilles tendon sending him off the archway, as he screamed on the way down.

Xena dropped down as Callisto jumped off the archway. Xena went to Achilles as he said, "Not that tendon again! Please not this way. Please! Stab me through the heart, I don't want to die because of my damned tendon again." Xena saw that the main artery was severed as he was bleeding out.

Xena reared back and stabbed him through the heart. He said as blood flowed out of his mouth, "Tell Athena I'm sorry I ever cursed her name" His eyes went cold, as the light in them went away. Callisto looked at him. Sweat dripping from her face onto the ground. She admired him. Someone who neither may have ever beaten in single combat. The great Achilles. For the first time years, Callisto felt something besides anger and hate. It felt weird, in a good way.

Xena shut his eyes saying "Go, mighty warrior of valor, your duty is done." She got up, starring at Callisto. After a nod from each other they continued onward to Hades leaving behind the body of the fallen Achilles.


	12. Battle of the Heavens

Battle of the Heavens

I don't own Xena, but I finally own antivirus software, so don't try anything funny.

This chapter has been reedited to conform to a higher standard of quality.

Xena and Callisto entered the main keep. They saw a dejected Hades sitting on his throne staring at the ground. He seemed distant, cold, tired. Hades looked and saw Xena. He asked surprised to see her, "Xena, how did you…?"

Xena replied nonchalantly, "It's all in the wrist. Hades what happened to you?"

Hades told her in full detail. "I was sitting in the underworld judging the next set of souls." He looked squarely at Callisto as if to blame her. "Then it happened. A purple light opened up and I saw him.

8

"Who are you" I asked.

He replied "Chaos, God of chaos, trial and choice. I'm here to give you one."

I asked puzzled, "Which is?" Chaos extended out his right hand boldly. "Serve me or not." I scoffed at him. Chaos pulled back his hand. He then said "Well then, I guess I'll have appoint a new lord of the underworld." I felt the ground shaking as the Purple light enveloped everything. The light hit Persephone and she disappeared. I cried out. "No! You bring her back!" I pointed at him.

Chaos shrugged his shoulders as he disappeared. The world spun as I was sucked in behind it. Then everything calmed as I found myself on my throne again. I tried to leave but an energy threw me back. Chaos appeared again laughing, "Wrong choice."

I demanded, "What have you done to Persephone?"

Chaos replied joyfully, "Wouldn't you like to know. That's not why I'm here. I'm here to relieve you of your duties."

I replied defiantly, "Only Zeus can do that."

He smiled as he said, "This is not Zeus's realm anymore. Your in my world. The world of Chaos. God of the underworld, by all the power vested in me by well, myself, I hereby relieve you of your responsibilities, and most of your powers as a god. You shall remain immortal and maintain your strength but nothing more. You shall remain here until I tell you otherwise." A purple light hit me. I felt pain, incredible pain. Then I felt weak, and sick. I asked, "Who shall run the underworld." An image appeared beside Chaos.

Chaos replied pointing to the beast of a man, "This is Gogroitil, he is the new lord of the underworld." I looked at the four armed beast. He stood eight feet tall with large extremely powerful looking arms. He had four horns on his head. His face reminded me of a dragon. My helm of invisibility floated to him. Chaos reformed it to fit his head. They then disappeared, leaving me there and this is where I've been since.

8

There was nothing I could do." Hades finished. Callisto said in complete disrespect, "Gods, useless as ever." Hades became enraged but Xena asked him a question to distract him from Callisto, "Is there a way out of this world? Ares said you might be able to figure it out."

Hades replied still enraged, "Ares! I'd be surprised if he wasn't on chaos' side." Xena said "Well he is not, his powers have been stripped to."

Hades replied "I know ways to get out the underworld but out of this place, it wouldn't be easy. Are their any other Gods here?" Xena replied "Aphrodite has been mentioned, that's all I know."

Hades wondered, "What of Zeus?"

Xena said, "According to Ares, he is not here."

Hades said, "Zeus will try to enter this world. With the whole underworld taken from earth, the world should be falling apart. Death can't serve because there is no place to put the souls. At least the Greek part anyway. Xena, get me out of here, I can try to locate and rally the other gods that are here and perhaps we can find away free. But it's Zeus that will have to make things right."

8

Zeus and Athena among the few other remaining Gods assembled on Olympus. Zeus, king of the Gods strode down the carpet that led to his throne. He spoke with force. "Today we go and take back what is ours. An evil God has taken my wife, my brother, my children. Your family! Steel yourselves, the pantheon of Greek gods go to war this day!" Zeus opened a portal to the realm of Chaos.

8

Xena, Callisto and Hades were outside of the Castle. Hades looked up in shock, "What has he done?"

Callisto replied, "The underworld is now part of the surface world."

Hades replied "By the Gods." Then he looked up in the far east seeing bright blue light. Hades shouted with Joy "My brother comes!"

8

Chaos knew he would come. He gathered together several of his deities. He left Gogroitil to deal with Hades who he knew now was free. Anarchy, Deception whom he brought back when Xena killed him, several others as well. He left Aphrodite as his hold on her might not be strong enough in the face of Zeus.

Chaos shouted with joy, "The king of the Gods has come. Let us show him how weak he truly is." Chaos created dragons for them to ride on as the mounted up and headed for the opening in the sky.

Chaos reached the opening in the sky as his dragon breathed fire. Chaos looked upon Zeus with complete disdain, "Your in my world now thunder god!"

Zeus shouted, voice charged with electricity, "You violated our world, stole what rightfully belongs to it and you shout about trespassing?"

Chaos laughed saying, "No, just informing you that you can't win here." A shot of purple light hit Zeus in the face. Zeus sent a thunderbolt back at Chaos nicking him in the shoulder, however Chaos was unaffected.

Athena rode in on a flying chariot with her sword in hand. It shot bright flames at Chaos, however he absorbed the fire. Poseidon with his trident sent rays of blue power at Chaos and his gods. A shot nailed Anarchy's dragon sending him careening to the world below.

Chaos, impassioned shouted, "You can't win here! You can't win!" His brought his hands together and energy emerged in the sky around Zeus and his Gods. Athena barely ducked as her chariot took a difficult hit from the purple energy. Zeus shot his thunderbolts with all his power, aiming at the god of chaos. But it could not stop Chaos as he seemed to feed off the power. Zeus was beaten. Zeus shouted, "Gods, we can do no more good here." They began to retreat.

Chaos was not about to let him get away as his booming voice echoed the heavens, "Oh no you don't thunder god. You came here, so now you'll never leave!" Chaos ditched his dragon and sprouted wings on his back, his body growing ten times his original size. Zeus overpowered by Chaos desperately fought back against the god of chaos and his savage attacks.

Chaos plucked Athena from the air and hit her with his energy taking most of her power as he had done to Ares and Hades and then cast her down to the world below. Zeus shouted enraged, "You bastard! You son of a bitch!"

Chaos shouted back full of power, "True Gods don't have mothers!" Chaos tried to do the same to Zeus as he did to Athena but Zeus used all his power to blind him. Zeus shouted back at Chaos undaunted, "You may have beaten me, but I know how to destroy you!"

Zeus took a lightning bolt and forged it into a sword. He cast it down into the world below and fled through the portal with Poseidon as it closed behind them. Chaos did not see the sword because of his temporary blindness and was thereby unaware that a weapon had been forged that might stop him. He return to his fortress in victorious celebration.

He strode down returning to his normal form when someone came to greet him. She kissed him full on the mouth. Chaos said triumphantly, "Your husband failed Hera."

Hera replied coldly, "He was always weak."

8

Hades saw the Purple light regain control of the region. Hades collapsed to the ground beating his fist as he shouted "No! no! This can't be! We are stuck here!"

Xena said severely annoyed by Hades whining, "Shut up! We are not stuck here."

Callisto continued for her "That's the problem with you Gods. Everything is a lost cause when there is still a fight to be had."

Hades wondered, "How can either of you defeat a god?"

Xena replied, "I don't know?"

8

Borias and his army were resting. They had long since separated from Evil Xena. He had been seeking a way to stop her, realizing that she has gone to far, but when he learned that it could not be done, he left. As he looked around taking in the sights he saw something glisten in the background. He mounted his horse and went to the shimmering object.

After a few minutes he reached the object that stuck into the ground. It was a shining bluish silver sword with a handle shaped like a lightning bolt. It was both cool and warm to the hand. There was an inscription in it. Borias could not read it as it was in the Mycenaean language. The long lost language of the people from before Greeks that occupied Greece now. Few could understand it anymore.

He held the sword up in the air. It glistened, seeming full of energy. It was one of the most beautiful swords he had ever seen. Borias threw done his old sword and took this beautiful sword for himself.

8

Athena lay on the ground knowing not who she was or where she was at. All was lost to her as she stared into the purple sky above. A band of primitive warriors who had seen her fall came to her. They wore animal skins and seemed something out of a previous age. Athena listened to their words as she understand their strange language. A word, Minskat Gudinna meaning fallen goddess. They bowed before her and worshipped her as she came to her feet.


	13. Escape From Hell

Escape From Hell

I don't own Xena, but I do have a sprite bottle cap (stares for an hour)

I've reedited this chapter for you. The reader, so enjoy.

Xena, Callisto and Hades made for a quick exit after witnessing the defeat of the gods. According to Hades there was a secret path that could lead them completely of the underworld and perhaps get unnoticed by Chaos. He had always kept one open in case things went wrong, and they sure have. It was a winding valley path that was very narrow with jagged rocks on the sides. It seemed well hidden as they continued through the pathway to escape from the underworld.

Then Chaos appeared above them, face filled with victory, "Hades, welcome to my nightmare!"

Hades replied, the scorn for Chaos was thick in his voice, "What do you want?"

Chaos replied with an air of arrogance, "Nothing happens in this world without my knowing. So Xena you defeated the legendary Achilles. I must say I actually lost some money in that fight. I would have liked to congratulate you sooner, but I've been busy kicking some godly ass."

Xena stated frustrated with what all had been done to them, "We are not toys for your enjoyment, Chaos."

Chaos was strutting in the air shouting his own victory, then he replied to Xena's statement, "Yes you are. Even now someone is reading this story and enjoying the show, Xena. You're pawns. Pawns in my kingdom. You can't stop me! I pull the strings! Ha ha ha!" He disappeared laughing.

Then in his place the four armed Gogroitil lord of the underworld appeared. In his upper right hand he had a longsword. In his lower right hand he had a spiked mace. In his upper left hand he had a battle axe. His lower left hand he bore a massive shield. He spoke pointing at Hades "Xena! Callisto! How dare you take what is mine!"

Xena challenged his statement "Yours! Hades belonged to our world, your god took him!" Gogroitil roared loudly in anger. Gogroitil then charged with full force with the aim to kill them. Xena and Callisto dodged out of the way. Xena threw her Chakram but it bounced off his shield. Callisto caught it however. Gogroitil laughed, "Your puny weapons can't hurt me!"

He grew in size. Callisto seeing the massive monster reach around thirty-five feet said, "aw, shit."

His shouts shook the earth, "Xena, Callisto, Hades, prepare to die." He swung his massive sword barely missing them. Xena said, "Um, Run for it now!"

They all ran as fast as they could as Gogroitil swung his battle axe sending massive boulders flying at them. The mace slammed into the wall triggering a collapse of the rocks above as they ran quickly away from the massive creature. Xena, Callisto, and Hades barely made it through the falling rocks, however Gogroitil jumped over the rocks and landed on the other side and blocked their escape. He started laughing loudly. Callisto threw Xena's chakram at the monster. The shot caught him on the bridge of the nose causing it to bleed massive drops of blood.

He stopped shouting as he held his humongous nose as it bled. Xena leapt into the air catching the chakram. Callisto said, "Show off." While he was distracted they ran between his legs and kept running to escape from the beast. Gogroitil turned around, shaking the earth as he now grew to forty feet in height.

His steps shook the earth as his massive weight shifted down the trek. The valley widened allowing him to try to smash them with his feet. As foot came down Xena stuck her sword in the air. The blade pierced his boot. He yelled in pain, "Aaaahhhh! Damn you Xena!" His thunderous voice shook the earth all around him. His gigantic sword came down as Xena and Callisto stepped aside causing it to get stuck in the ground.

Xena looked at Callisto, an eyebrow raised and a smile on her face saying, "Come one, you'll love this." Xena ran up the sword and Callisto followed.

She said, "Xena your out of your damn mind!" Gorgoitil tried to remove the sword as Xena and Callisto made up to the hilt of the blade.

They now quickly climbed his muscles using his massive hairs as grips. Gogroitil swatted at the with his hand but Callisto stuck out her sword catching his hand as it came down. They pulled themselves up making it to his chin. Now they were using his pores as hand grips desperately trying to hold on as the creature thrashed about.

Callisto shouted, "What are you after!"

Xena shouted back, "His eyes!" They leapt onto his nose and worked their way to his eye lashes standing on them holding their balance.

Xena was on the left eye as Callisto was on the right. Xena shouted, "Now Callisto!" They both stabbed his pupils. Gogroitil screamed, "Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes!" His screams became deafening as he began to jump up and down. The force knocked Xena loose. She bounced up and began to fall to earth as an arm caught her. It was Callisto. Callisto shouted to Xena, apparently only concerned for Xena's welfare, "Hold on Xena." With one hand she held onto Xena and the other she held onto his eyelash. Gorgoitil fell backwords. Xena and Callisto desperately hung as the body of the lord of the underworld fell towards the ground below.

With a massive crash it landed sending both Xena and Callisto rolling into the rocks. After a minute or so Hades ran to there sides to see if they lived. He was relieved when he found them alive, "Are you guys crazy?" Xena forced herself to her feet dusting her self off. She and Callisto had several bumps and scratches all over their bodies. Xena gave Hades a nod as she went to Callisto.

Se helped Callisto to her feet. She asked surprising herself with the concern she felt for Callisto, "You all right?"

Callisto replied, "You should know."

Xena then said amazed, "You saved me Callisto."

Callisto replied "Its more like I saved myself, if you die, I die remember?"

Xena looked into Callisto's eyes replying, "I don't believe you." Xena walked away.

Callisto thought to herself. She didn't believe herself. She hated Xena with a passion, and yet she really did just save her, not because she didn't want to die herself, but because for that split second she didn't want Xena to die. She tried to force away the idea, calling it a moment of weakness. Xena said, "Let's get out of here before he comes to." They all left, and finally escaped hell.

8

The wounded Gogroitil tried to get up when Chaos appeared before him snarling in anger. He said, "You were weak when I found you, and you're weak still."

Gogroitil said begging, "No my lord. I'm sorry, I..I failed."

Chaos said coldly, "I will not heal your vision and I return you to what you once were."

Gogroitil screamed, "No not that!" A purple ray illuminated Gogroitil. He lost his shape and became a meek man who could barely move. Chaos said with an evil tone, "You're the meek pathetic man you once were." He disappeared, leaving Gogroitil there to suffer.

Chaos reappeared before Aphrodite the Goddess of war. He asked inquisitively, "How's the blonde doing?"

Aphrodite replied, "She's coming along nicely, but I don't think she will be willing to do what you want her to."

Chaos replied, "Oh really." A purple ray hit Gabrielle in the head. He replaced her goodness with passion and greed. She was still Gabrielle, but using his power, he stole her light from her. Chaos replied "Finish with her. She will face Xena soon!"


	14. Resistance of the Gods

Resistance of the Gods

I don't own Xena but I just bought a TV, and guess what. It's color.

This chapter has been reedited to bring the reader a better story.

Hera was looking down on the world below her. Chaos came to her side. He put his arm lovingly around her. Chaos asked smoothly, "How do you like my kingdom?"

Hera replied thankfully as she continued to embrace him, "It's wonderful."

Chaos having a bit of doubt, asked, "Not having thoughts about your time with Zeus are you? After all I did to Hercules what your husband never would. I did it for you."

Hera replied "I know, and I love you for it." She kissed him on the lips. Hera asked "What of the rest?"

Chaos replied "Hades is free. Ares will join up with them soon. Athena is down there but she don't know who she is. Artemis is proving to be a difficult find. The amazons are hiding her well. I have Persephone carefully locked away. I don't think the rest of your family will come here after our last battle. A shame, I liked Apollo and Demeter." Hera and Chaos shared an intimate kiss. Then he left her side.

Hera looked on the world again. She wondered what her son Ares was up to next. She knew he was trying to find away to resist Chaos somehow. She was always proud of that part of him. Of all the Gods Ares was the one who was most willing to resist any opponent of theirs.

8

Aphrodite was looking at her self in the mirror, working on her angry face. Making sure the leather looked just right. She felt on the inside that something was wrong. That this wasn't her. She dismissed the idea as being ludicrous. Aphrodite was the goddess of war. What else could she had been?

She went back to Gabrielle checking on her martial training. She had to admit she was taken by the blond. She saw Hera with her. Then Hera looked over her shoulder to see Aphrodite. She walked toward the new Goddess of war saying "Magnificent work." She left. Aphrodite continued her training of Gabrielle.

8

Xena, Callisto and Hades having finally made it out of hell was greeted by a familiar voice, "Wonderful Xena."

Xena replied coldly, "how did you know?"

Ares appeared, "Who else could bring down such a beast?" He touched Xena's face. Repulsed by his advances she pushed his hand away.

Callisto, annoyed by Ares said, "We have Hades and we are still here, god of war."

Ares replied calmly, "Patience, this is only the beginning. Xena did you see the battle in the sky?"

Xena answered disinterested, "I did Ares. What about it?"

Ares replied, "I was closer to it than you. I saw Athena fall. She is here now. Somewhere. We need to find her."

Xena not at all with Ares on this, replied "What about my friend?"

Ares replied looking Xena dead in the eyes, "Your friend can wait."

Xena with a cold stare replied pulling her sword "I will not wait."

Ares touched the tip of her sword running his hand down the blade. He rubbed his hand up her arms and slowly brought her body into his. "If we have Athena, we have a chance."

Xena replied pulling back from the God of war, "If Zeus couldn't stop him, how is it you think she can?"

Ares stopped. He had to admit, she had a point. He then held up his hands saying, "We have to try something."

Xena bowed her saying to herself, "I know"

Sometime later, Xena, Callisto, Ares and Hades were walking south on the road, discussing their next course of action. Xena suddenly stopped she saw a line of bodies on stakes. Ares said "That evil you is sure blazing a path isn't she?" Xena ignored him.

She got a closer look at two bodies that seemed familiar that were impaled on the stakes. After a closer look, Xena said "Hecuba, Herodotus!" Then she saw another about ten feet away. It was Lila. They had been there for at least two days. Words of blood lay on the ground reading "Sacrifices to Alti." Xena crumpled up the note as her eyes flared with anger. She would go after Alti.

8

Borias was preparing his army to move. When a figure appeared walking up towards him. Borias said, "Who are you."

He answered simply, "Chaos, god of chaos, trial and choice. Let me show a choice that was made about you." A purple light emblazoned his mind.

He saw into a part of his past that had been kept from him to this point. He saw again Xena's betrayal of the Centaurs. He saw his death by Dagnine as Xena took his son away from him. Two sons were taken from him by her. Borias yelled madly. Chaos said, "Xena moves against Alti and the Xena you left. I know it don't make sense but the Xena with Alti is a fake. The real one aims to kill her and take back her power and reunite with Alti. The one who cursed your son."

Borias shouted "Men mount up, we go south. We get vengeance!" Chaos laughed quietly as he left.

8

Xena and Callisto decided to make for the Evil Xena. Ares said, "As much as I want to see you two fight, we need to find my sisters."

Xena nodded, "Alright Ares." Ares and Hades went their separate ways from Xena and Callisto.

Chaos appeared before Xena and Callisto as they headed for Evil Xena. He spoke, "Well Xena, finally decided to do away with that dark side of yours?"

Xena replied exasperated and angry, "I never did these things."

Chaos replied in a commanding voice, "Your not as innocent as you think." Xena saw vision of her order to prepare crosses for Borias' army. She saw another woman that she fed to crabs. Chaos arrogantly said "Who is innocent here. Surely not you Callisto."

Callisto saw the bodies of the villagers as they lie dead. Children, dead and cold. Chaos said, "How can you be the Heroes when you do these things?"

Xena replied emotionally, "Because I know the pain they cause. I understand the price of my actions, not on me but these people and their families." She pointed at the bodies on the stakes.

Chaos refused to quit, "The well cultured intelligent Xena. How fine you are. I see Callisto has nothing to say. Starting to wonder about the choices you have made. Remember this."

Callisto saw a vision. A warlord teaching her fighting skills. Then the same warlord grabbing her from her bed at night, for his own pleasure. Callisto shouted as it memory tore her scarred soul, "Why do you do this!"

Chaos answered in a judgmental tone, "Why should anyone feel sorry for you. You have brought ten times the pain on others than you yourself have suffered. You, the great victim Callisto. I tell you both this. Keep playing my game. You'll never leave. I've already won. Your thunder god has retreated from my sight." He left in puff of purple smoke.


	15. Death to Innocence

Death to Innocence

I don't own Xena.

I've reedited this story to make it even more awesome.

Xena and Callisto continued towards the fateful meeting with Evil Xena and Alti. Xena had begun to wonder what other source of pain that Callisto seemed to hold close to her heart as Xena said, "Callisto." She turned her head acknowledging Xena. Xena continued "What happened to you. I've seen the visions. The handmade weapons. Someone else made you a victim?"

Callisto had an emotion come over her face that Xena rarely seen. Fear, and regret, "When you left my village I was by myself for a long time.

8

I lived place to place digging out of trash bins. Stealing food. Being chased by grown men with swords because I wasn't his child and I was hungry. After a while I stopped. I sat on the road and just cried. I cried my mothers name until I feel asleep.

I laid there for a day or so. When a group of warriors came. I was awake but I didn't care. I saw a man in black leather dismount a horse. I remember that he had spurs on his boots. He looked down at me and said "Little girl, are you waiting for the wolves?"

I said loudly, "Leave me alone!" Instead of replied he picked me up. I tried to fight him as slung me over his shoulder and carried me away.

I remember him feeding me. First time in months someone had actually gave me food. He asked as he gave me some bread, "Where you from little girl?"

Grabbing the food I answered, "Cirra."

Leaning back he replied, "Ah, Xena was there. That explains a lot. Xena killed your family?"

I answered enraged at the sound of her name, "Yes. I want her to die."

He replied, "I can help you do that."

Callisto looked at him with wonder, "How?"

He answered arrogantly, "You never heard of Tilian?"

8

Xena said, "I knew of him. He never trusted anything he didn't make himself. I heard he used a chakram."

Callisto then stated, "It wasn't like yours. He handmade some years before I met him. Yours is made by the Gods, his is common metal."

8

So I took his offer. He showed me how to fight and use a sword. After awhile he showed me his chakram. But it always bothered me when he made strange looks at me.

I remember one night in particular, though I'd like to forget it. He had just razed a village. He came in saying darkly, "I have someone for you to meet."

He threw a young woman to the floor before my feet. He said giving me a dagger, "Callisto, you have never killed. You have to kill this woman."

I sat the dagger beside shaking my head no, "I don't want to. She has done nothing wrong."

He picked up the dagger and handed to me again saying, "look if you can't kill one of these sheep, you'll never be able to kill Xena."

I threw the dagger to the floor shouting, "No! I won't kill this woman."

He slapped me hard across the face. He pulled out his own knife and put in my hand shouting, "Listen! This is your destiny, use my knife! Kill her!"

I held the knife to her throat. I didn't want to do it. I was shaking. Then he shouted "Yes, Pierce the skin under the chin with the blade, and tear a hole, this way, like this!" He put his finger on his throat taking it from ear to ear. I was shaking as she was begging not to be killed. But he was getting angry and I thought he was going to beat me. I stuck the blade into her skin on the right side of her neck below her jawbone. Slicing across to her other side. She tried to scream as she bled out. She fell over. I dropped the knife and started shaking and crying, the blood dripping from my hand.

He came to me and hugged me. He said kissing me on the cheek. "I know that was hard, but you had to do it. It is your destiny." He rubbed his hand on my hair. He then let me go and had his men take the body away. I went to my bed and laid in their crying. I cursed the name of Xena for an hour.

I was half asleep when he came. He kissed me on the face and took me to his bed.

8

Callisto stopped. Xena understood. He raped and molested her.

8

After that night I was never the same. I was driven, focused, angry. I would challenge his men to fights with the swords. I beat every single one of them. He came to me again, and again taking me at night. In the day he taught me to master the chakram. I was thirteen now, in less than two horrible years I had become extremely skilled with all sorts of weapons.

But I couldn't stand what he was doing to me. So one night I borrowed his handmade knife. He came as he often did. Taking me to his bed. Kissing and touching me. Saying how he loved me. I was on my back on the bed when pulled I the knife. In the blink of an eye I cut open his throat. His blood spilled on my face. He rolled off the bed, drained of blood. Then I took his sword for my own. It's the same one I use today.

His men had heard the commotion and came into to see what had happened. They saw me drenched with blood standing over the body of their leader. They charged. I screamed for the first time as I charged them back.

One man swung his sword at me, as I countered piercing his heart. The other, I severed both his legs at the kneecaps, he fell to the ground shouting in pain as blood covered the floor and flown into my feet. The others arrived to see what was occurring only to see blood shooting in all directions as I sliced apart each one of them with ease. Blood and guts covered the room as it dripped off my chin and on to the floor. As I left his tent, I set it on fire. I watched the fire for hours as it consumed all that was his. Except the sword I took. He was gone. I thanked the Gods and cursed Xena's name again.

8

Except for anger and hate I never felt another thing since that day, until we fought Achilles. I wonder." finished Callisto. Xena looked at Callisto a little differently. For a minute her eyes were like those of a child again, instead of the monster she became. Xena had nothing to say.


	16. Shouting At The Sky

Shouting At The Sky

I don't own Xena or British Petroleum, (ain't I glad)

I've improved this story by mass reediting, enjoy.

After resting, Xena and Callisto continued on towards Evil Xena. Callisto had been quiet since she told her tale about what happened to her after Cirra.

Callisto wondered a lot about the path she had taken. A question was on her mind. Are we created by the circumstance of our live? Do we control who we become or are we made by what occurs? Do we really have a choice or is it illusion?

Xena looked at Callisto, she seemed lost. When they had first met she had such determination. Callisto knew who she was. She was a monster and she was damn proud of it. Now Xena looked into her eyes, she saw the little girl within her. Trying once again to figure out what to do with her life. Xena wondered if Callisto could change.

Then she got a feeling. Xena looked to Callisto she was about to say what Callisto was saying "Someone is tracking us."

Xena instead replied with a smile "I know."

They leapt together in a beautiful synchronized motion. She grabbed a man from behind a tree and put the pinch on him. She demanded, "I've cut off the flow of blood to your brain. Now spill it!"

The man said struggling, "I work for Borias. He sent me to track you."

Xena replied not believing the man, "Borias is dead. How can he be after me?"

The man continued to struggle to speak, "He is back. Chaos brought him back from the dead and showed him what you did to him. He has come to take vengeance on you for taking him from both of his families." Xena froze.

Callisto tapped her shoulder and then Xena regaining her senses released the pinch. Xena said "I knew that Gabrielle mentioned him but I honestly thought she had been tricked. I… we have reach Borias."

Callisto asked, "To kill him?"

Xena said emotionally, "No. To make it right." Callisto would have called Xena weak for this idea but now she wasn't sure what to say. She nodded her head. They moved now to meet Borias.

8

Hades and Ares never were really fond of one another. Ares had a tendency to mettle in Hades affairs. Then their was the war aspect. All that Ares did in the world above was being dumped on Hades lap. Now they were forced allies in a struggle to regain their freedom and their power.

Ares said, "You know, all those times I entered the underworld, it was just business you know."

Hades replied, "Ares," He paused. "Just shut up."

Ares replied with as close to an apologetic voice as he could manage, "just trying to let you know its all blood under the bridge."

Hades shook his head at the ridicules comment. Hades then said looking around, "I think we are going the wrong way."

Ares looked at him, "What do you know of the surface world." Hades replied "What you would you know of the lives you send to me everyday." Ares replied "I'm doing my job."

Hades answered back with a stern look, "You deal in death. I deal with it's affects. Every time I judge a soul that has a wife and kid in the surface world who will go without a father it breaks my heart. Every time I see an innocent young boy who died at the hands of your warlords, it breaks my makes my blood boil. If you knew anything about how I do things, you know I'm harsh on the people who cause all this pain."

He looked at Ares closely. "If I could judge you, take your godhood and have in my kingdom I would create a special section of Tartarus just for you, god of war." Ares starred at the God of the Underworld coldly. No one god or man had dared to say such a thing to him, he had no reply but rather choose to stare down Hades with all the fierceness of that God of War cold stare. They continued on their path to locate their fellow gods.

8

As Xena and Callisto neared Borias' army, Chaos appeared before them. Chaos said, "So you've decided to reach out to your long lost love. How's it working?"

Xena knowing by now the games Chaos plays, she demanded, "What did you do to him?"

Chaos replied, "Told him the truth. Xena you seduced him away from his first family. Then you took his second family from him by ordering his death."

Xena shouted, "That is a lie, I did not have him killed!"

A vision of Xena giving the orders to build crosses for Borias's army appeared in her head. Chaos said "Oh no, was it not a standing order to have Borias killed? Did you not desert him and take his son from him!"

Xena was at a loss, "I never understood. If I had…" Chaos stated "Things would be different? Oh Xena, you just don't get it. This is your choice. You choose this. You choose to destroy him and so many others. How can you elevate yourself as a hero when you destroyed so many?"

Xena stated angrily, "What kind of God are you! All I've seen is a God bent on torturing others! And you judge me? What did Gabrielle do to deserve what you did when you sent her to my evil self? What did her parents do deserve the deaths given to them by the monster you made to look like me?"

Chaos replied coldly, "Making a statement" A vision came to Xena.

She was in the Amazon afterlife seeking out a friend along with Alti. She tried to embrace the woman. She saidm "Don't touch me. You poisoned my soul"

Another vision came. Hercules and Iolaus fighting one another as a result of her trick she played on him. A vision of her when she hit Gabrielle when she was imprisoned because of what Ares did.

Chaos said cold and excruciating, "Don't you get it Xena. She was right, your poison. You can never escape the monster you are. Would Callisto have killed so many if it weren't for you? Choices Xena, Choices!"

Xena replied trying to regain her self assurance, "I choose to fight my dark side. I choose to try to make it all right."

Chaos stared coldly at Xena saying, "What could make all this right?"

Xena saw again Cirra. She saw the line of heads at the great wall. She saw herself killing the Northern Amazons. She saw herself taking Borias away from his own family. She saw the victims, countless victims. Not just the warriors, but the ones who died defending their village from her. Then she saw herself through the eyes of Cortese, seeing her form weep over Lyceus's body.

Xena shouted a question, "Why do you do this to me!"

Chaos replied "It's my job as god of choice. I show choices and their consequences. I reveal truths."

Xena replied disgusted with him, "you do this for fun. There is no purpose here. No lesson to be learned, I've already learned these lessons."

Chaos replied arrogantly, "Yes you learned but can you truly earn the right to be forgiven?" He disappeared.

Callisto looked hard at Xena. She saw all this too. She felt her pain when she saw this. She felt it all. Even when Xena destroyed Cirra. Callisto then said with a tear, "I… I can never forgive you what I lost. But, Xena, I will help you, not because I have to. But because I want to."

Xena looked at Callisto, she could not believe what she was hearing. She said, "Thank you."

Then a man shouted "Here they are. The dark haired one who was shouting at the sky." Callisto was about to spring into action. Xena signaled her not to. Borias rode up. Dismounting from his horse. He walked up to Xena. Xena said generally happy to see him, "Borias, I've missed you." Borias punched her in the head so hard she was knocked out, and Callisto was knocked out to by the affect of the linked life force. Borias then said, "Take them, I will determine what to do with them." The prisoners were mounted on horse and the army headed for camp.


	17. Truth and Tragedy

Truth and Tragedy

I Don't Own Xena or Dr. Phil

I've improved this chapter too.

Xena and Callisto were both tied to a pole inside Borias's tent. A bucket of water was dumped on Xena. Xena woke up with a cold wet shock. Her eyes met Borias's. Xena said difficultly, "Borias."

Borias' eyes were filled with rage as he shouted, "Xena, remember me! Remember Balech! Remember my other son! A son I never got to name! What was his name Xena?"

Xena remaining calm answered, "Solan."

Borias said "Solan!" He paused thinking of his son.

Borias looked at Xena hard, "What should I do with you? Should I kill you?"

Xena answered apologetically, "Borias I'm sorry."

Borias shouted in anger as he slammed a vase against the floor sending pieces everywhere, "Your sorry! You destroyed my life Xena, and all you can say is your sorry!"

Xena bowed her head in guilt, "Your right, I did destroy your life."

Borias stated with furious anger, "Yes you did! You took everything from me! What became of my son? Did one of your enemies kill him? Did you sacrifice him to the hag?"

Xena answered, "I gave him to the Centaurs."

Borias asked, "Why? Did the child interfered with your ambition?"

Xena shouted, "To protect him!"

Borias who had calmed some said, "From yourself."

Xena answered now calm again, "Yes. To protect him from become a target for those who hate me. To save him from seeing things a child should never see. To keep him from becoming like me."

Borias chuckled, "You listened to me. That's a first. Do you know the hag cursed our son? Chaos showed me."

Xena looked surprised, "Yes the woman who you played all your games with. She's here Xena. Killing everything in her path."

Xena then said "The Xena I'm tracking is the Xena I would have become if I hadn't abandoned her."

Borias said "Yes."

Xena asked, "What are you going to do?"

Borias replied as his rage remained, "I'm going to kill them both. I have a score to settle with her."

Xena stated simply, "You can't beat her."

Borias asked mockingly "I suppose only you can?"

Xena replied in a quiet determined voice, "Yes."

Borias turned away, "I'm tired of this." He stormed out of the tent.

Xena turned head towards Callisto, though she still couldn't see her, "Hey, are you awake?"

Callisto replied quietly, "Yes, ready to break free?"

Xena answered, "No."

Callisto felt that they needed to get on with it as she explained through her statement, "Lets go, kill him and find Evil Xena and Alti and kill them."

Xena flatly stated, "We are not killing Borias."

Callisto question, "Why not? Because your going to try to enlighten him."

Xena said, "Trust me."

Callisto shook her head. Borias reentered the tent. He looked at Xena "Xena why should I let you free?"

Xena replied hoping to convince him, "Because we have to stop them all. Including Chaos."

Borias replied, "Why Chaos?"

Xena replied irritated, "Don't you see. He is out of control. This realm is designed for torture."

Borias said coldly, "Don't talk to me about torture. One good deed in the end isn't enough to make up for a lifetime of evil."

A vision of Marcus flashed through Xena's eyes.

Borias continued, "I suffered. I seen the pain I caused. My first family suffered because I wasn't there. You caused that. My son was homeless, barely ever getting anything to eat. You did that Xena. I seen you. After every thing you've done to cause so much pain, the world gave you a second chance.

What gave you the right! I gave my life to save the Centaurs and see my child and I went to hell. You became a hero for good and the world excepted you because you felt you were a bad girl. Do you really think Gabrielle would really love you so much if she personally witnessed what you did. I saw it all.

Let me tell you something. Callisto is right. You don't deserve this."

Xena had tears coming down her face as she said, "your right." A vision of young Callisto crying asking "why" came over her.

Callisto spoke up "Your right about her. She doesn't deserve a second chance. But she got one. And now thanks to Chaos so do you. But if we stay her and bicker over the past Chaos, Alti and whoever else is going to win. I'd say release us so we can end this."

Borias said, "Xena, I will release you, under one condition." Xena's right eye brow lifted, "When this is over, take me to my son. Both of them. I don't care if you don't know how to find Balech, he will know his father. They both will know the father you stole from them." He cut Xena and Callisto's bonds. Callisto quickly got up and stretched.

Xena looked at Borias, "Thank you."

Borias with a cold stare said, "Don't thank me Xena. When this is over and when I'm with my children you and I are finished. I never want to see you again." Xena had a single tear go down her cheek.

Xena then asked ready to move on, "So what do you want to do?"

Borias answered, "When Alti came to evil Xena she spoke of something of great power. A stone."

Xena replied deeply interested, "Like the Exxon stone?"

Borias replied, "Yes and no. Apparently Chaos put some his power into a stone to help maintain the world. It is called the Heart of Chaos."

Xena suddenly concerned said, "She intends to take his power and replace him. We have to hurry."

8

Evil Xena and Alti were in one of the mountainous regions of chaos. A land called despair because everywhere they looked seemed hopeless. Xena doubting asked, "Alti are you sure this powerful talisman is here?"

Alti replied putting her hand on Xena's shoulder "Since when am I wrong? Borias, the other Xena, and Callisto are now on there way here. We have to hurry. No doubt Chaos has set them on our path."

Xena wondered, "If chaos is so powerful then why hasn't stopped us?"

Alti answered, "This whole world is Chaos. It isn't just his namesake, it is him. We are like a tick crawling up a leg. If we avoid triggering a nerve response he won't notice us." Xena smiled. She would become the goddess of chaos along with Alti.

8

Hera was looking down on Xena, Callisto, and Borias. Chaos came to her side, loving rubbing her shoulders. He said, "What troubles you my love?"

Hera answered in a concerned voice, "Alti, she is trying to steal your power. The heart of Chaos."

Chaos replied smiling, "I know. Do you really think I'll let her steal my power?"

Hera looked into the purple eyes of Chaos, "There is something about this stone? Something that your not saying. What is it?"

Chaos maintaining his smile replied, "Sorry, I'd like to keep the audience in suspense."


	18. Enshrouded Heart

Inconsistencies

Enshrouded Heart

I don't own Xena or Sharks With lasers on their freakin heads (The bastard bought me Sea Bass instead)

I'm reedited this chapter for the readers consumption.

Now Xena, Callisto, Borias and his army made for the land of despair. The only way from where they were at, was a place called the passage of darkness. Evil Xena and Alti had arrived there through the east, through the much detested passage of pestilence.

None of them knew why it was called "The Passage of Darkness" as they headed towards the passage. It was a quiet journey between the three of them. No one really had much to say to each other.

Callisto had much on her mind. This journey she had been on, she had come to understandings she never thought she would have. She had accepted Xena as no longer an enemy. But how much did she really want to abandon her old ways. Feeling the pain that Xena felt had cut a hole through the dark shroud that covered her heart.

For the first time in years, she felt. Though the feelings were painful. Guilt. Sorrow. Disgust. By being bonded with Xena, her worst enemy, she had come to understand her in ways she never has before. Before, she knew that Xena beat herself up for her mistakes. She used that to torture her. Now, however she felt what Xena felt when she saw the visions.

By seeing the visions the source of her anger had been snuffed out. Xena's pain, as horrible as it was for Xena, was freeing also Callisto's heart. But could she live with herself now. With the monster she had become. They weren't visions so Xena didn't see them but she thought about the pain she caused.

She remembered one in particular. "You old crow" Said Callisto to an old woman cowering in fear, "Tell everyone what happened here."

The woman asked quivering in fear, "Who are you?"

Callisto answered haughtily smiling, "I'm Xena" she laughed.

These had become painful memories for her. When they were free, would she return to life that once was hers? If not what would she instead? Her mind was robbed of peace.

8

Hades and Ares continued through the forest, as cold and silent to each other as ever. Then suddenly a pair of rope traps sprung. They soon found themselves hanging upside down. Ares just shook his head embarrassed that he, the God of War she fall into a simple rope trap.

Several women jumped down from the tree. One removed her mask. It was Ephiny, though Ares and Hades did not know this. Another removed her mask. Ephiny turned to her and said "What do we do with them Velasca."

Velasca replied darkly, "Take them to Artemis." While Ares and Hades maintained there Godlike strength they choose not to resist as it they would soon be meeting Artemis.

8

Chaos looked at Gabrielle. Her eyes so filled with Bloodlust. He turned to Aphrodite smiling, "Very good work. Impressive."

Aphrodite replied smiling, "I think she looks good in the dark leather I put on her too. It really brings out her evil, and it's sexy to."

Chaos rolling his eyes replied, "No not that. You've taken all I've taught you about war and turned her into a mighty warrior." Aphrodite nodded thanking him.

He slowly put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder walking with her. His mind control now in full affect. He said, "Remember this." She saw a vision of Perdicas being stabbed by Callisto. How could she forget. He showed her yet another vision.

Xena and Callisto working together. Chaos said with a smooth deceptive voice, "Xena has betrayed you and sided with Callisto. Don't you want to get vengeance against her?"

Gabrielle replied in a deep cold voice, "Yes."

Chaos smiled as everything was coming together. He continued, "Soon I will send you to get your vengeance on them both. You are powerful Gabrielle. With my help you will be the most powerful woman in the world." He starred directly in her eyes. "The world will have peace by your hand." Gabrielle continued to give an evil stare filled with bloodlust as she stared at the world below her.

Hera watched this from afar. The manipulative scheming Chaos. She made herself seem like an amateur. All that will happen, must happen, she told herself.

8

"Mother! Mommy!" Callisto awoke screaming. Or at least she though she did. A figure appeared before her. It was obscured. It spoke "Callisto. Chaos is sending Gabrielle to face you both. She is under a spell. She has the knowledge that will give you the chance at victory over Chaos. She can be brought back. I've made it so. But she can not be brought back by Xena. Chaos would have suspected as much. So it has to be you. You have to bring her back."

Callisto asked irritated, "Why should I save the blond. Wouldn't it be more fun to allow Xena to kill her."

The figure pointed at Callisto as it said, "Callisto, you are lying to yourself. I see into your heart. I know your battle. Do this and you will have the strength needed to bring healing into your life. You will face Gabrielle after the shamaness is defeated. Free her from the spell, because Xena can't" Callisto had nothing say in reply as the figure left her.

Xena then awoke seeing Callisto sitting up, "Callisto, what are you doing?"

Callisto turned her head towards Xena saying, "Thinking about mother. If she were alive, you think she would still love me?"

Xena replied warmly, "Mothers are funny like that. A mothers love may be buried in anger sometimes, but a mother never ceases to love her child." (What Xena just said is my favorite line in the whole story) Callisto looked at Xena as Xena noticed that her eyes seemed calm. A rare sight.

After awhile Xena went back to sleep. However Callisto herself could not sleep. She mouthed to herself, "Mother. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

8

Chaos looked down. The world was his. Xena was his. Everything was his. He loved it. Hera came by his side with her hand coming across his lower back settling over his left hip. Chaos said to her, "Do you love what I've given you?"

Hera took his hand with her free one, they turned to face each other as she looked up into his eyes. "Your world is beautiful my love." Chaos took his free hand slowly putting her head into his chest caressing her neck. Hera looked at the world below as they held each other close.


	19. Passage of Darkness

Passage of Darkness

I don't own Xena, but I do have a light bulb (yay light!)

Additional disclaimer, I still don't own Xena and yes, the light bulb has burnt out.

AN: I've reedited this chapter because I believe it could be even better. Enjoy

The three warriors made for the passage of darkness. Xena and Callisto kept Borias between them knowing that their special bond could be used to keep him from getting lost in the thickness of the darkness.

The world soon grew dark and cold, in a penetrating way. For the first time since the underworld the purple haze that covered everything disappeared. Noises were heard and could be heard, rustling, like things going bump in the night. A cold deep voice spoke, "Welcome Xena to the passage of darkness. Here you will see what is within your hearts. The source of your darkness that plagues all life. Let it take you and you will be lost in the dark forever."

Xena demanded at the cold voice, "Show yourself! Who are you!"

No appearance was made but the voice answered "I am Anarchy, the servant of Chaos, God of truth and anarchy, for the truth of the world that only anarchy brings real fairness in life. This passage is divided in three parts. The path of memory. The path of pain. The path of truth. Enjoy the anarchy that will follow." A deep laugh and he was gone not to be seen.

They walked down the long passage way descending into a chasm. The world felt cold, evil, lifeless. Callisto first saw a vision before her eyes. Due to their special bond Xena would also see any such vision and vice versa.

Callisto was standing over the body of a dead child who had been stabbed repeatedly, laughing manically. Then she saw herself personally, gruesomely murdering the parents of a little girl, while the little girl cried, begging for her to stop. Callisto remembered the joy she felt when she had killed this poor girls parents. She even recalled letting the girl live so she could suffer more.

Then she saw a town burn as she shouted with joy at the terror she inflicted. The vision stopped.

Callisto said, "Those were people who I destroyed. I never forgot them. Though not out of remorse. But rather because I enjoyed the memories at the time." Xena looked at her with a disgusted look, a bit of her old distrust for Callisto still present.

Borias now saw memories. He saw himself with Xena as they were making out in the yurt, feeling the joy of the act. Then she came. Natasha. She gave him a simple choice. Her or as she put it, this whore. He rode off with Xena choosing Xena and conquest over family, he could never forget the day he abandoned his son. He saw Xena killing a Chinese soldier who begged for his life. He remembered thinking about the how monstrous it was to kill a surrendering foe.

He rode up angrily shouting into Xena's, "If you kill them all, who is left to be terrified." He was trying to calm the monster within her. He saw himself at Lao Ma's home. The game of chance for Xena. The game where each pledged a body part if they lost. Xena won. He gave her is heart as he was again committed to love Xena. Then they killed Ming Tzu who refused to give up a body part and tried to kill Ming Tien, when Lao Ma stopped them.

He saw himself save the young Yakute from Xena after they had taken a town on the steppe. Had Xena become so terrible she would kill children? He wondered. How he treated Yakute like his own child, a replacement for a child he lost. Xena wanted to kill the child and Alti was trying to make her. His last sight before the vision ended was Xena Pregnant with his son. It stopped.

He said, "Xena. They were about you. The monster you are and the children you victimized!" Xena could not answer the comment.

Xena now saw the visions. She saw herself with the line of heads in China along the great wall, herself shouting, "We're going to kill them all!" Then she saw Lao Ma, the woman who rescued her from that terrible day when she was hunted by Ming Tzu's dogs. She remembered how she crushed Lao Ma's dream for peace.

She saw herself taking the town in Greece. Then she saw Hercules, the noble hero who brought her back from the depth of darkness. She saw her self riding on another village, angry at them for what it was done to her father (who was actually Ares in disguise) shouting, "Take the village." Then Gabrielle bashed her in the head knocking her to the ground. They stopped. Xena said, "They were about me. About the people who stopped me."

Then the entered the path of pain, the darkness took on a reddish color as the chasm narrowed around them. Callisto heard her mothers screams and smell her sisters flesh. She saw herself being victimized again and again by the same man who trained her to be a warrior. She saw her village in ashes as she begged for her mother to come back. The visions stopped. Callisto broke down in the pain of such memories.

Borias saw himself, giving his pendant to his son. He felt the pain in his heart as Xena grew distant from him as she carried his child. He saw again as he stood against her with the Centaurs. Knowing he might never see his son. He felt the fire burn as he fought Dagnine. He felt again the pain of that night as Xena left with his son. They stopped as Borias attacked Xena. Xena flipped him over stopping him.

Xena shouted at the man as he lay on the dark ground, "Borias we can not do this, we must move on."

Borias yelled back, "You took everything from me!"

Xena replied guilty, "I know and I'm sorry but we must move, don't give into the darkness, not here."

Xena saw Lyceus die again, the blood draining from his wounds. She felt the pain of her victims as she victimized them. The pain of so many for so much she had caused. She felt the pain she felt when she wanted to end it all after Hercules took her away from her evil self. The guilt, her greatest pain that overwhelmed her. She almost went to her knees but she fought it and continued on.

They made it to the path of truth, the red that had engulfed their surroundings had now turned to back to black, however there was something different, a light at the end of tunnel. Xena knew what it was to mean. The light was the truth that would cut threw the darkness.

Callisto saw herself through Xena's eyes at Cirra. She as Xena saw her young self demanding why, she felt Xena's guilt. She saw herself from the crying child who begged her not to kill parents. Through the child's eyes she seen herself not as Callisto, or as the victim that she often said she was, but rather the monster she really was. It looked familiar. The monster she saw in the body of herself was the same monster that was within Xena. The same monster with Tilian, the man who raped her.

Finally she saw and felt what it was like to be Gabrielle when she killed her husband. Through the eyes of Gabrielle she saw herself again as the evil monster that killed Perdicas. She felt Gabrielle's pain as Gabrielle shouted, "No!" She felt Gabrielle's pain at the funeral pyre for Perdicas. Callisto remembered what it was like to truly be a victim.

Borias saw Xena giving up her child to save him from herself, the tears in her eyes and the pain in her heart as she gave up her child. He saw her sitting with the ten year old Solan telling him what Borias meant to her, wanting to him that she loved him also as a son but could not for fear of Xena's enemies. He saw the child she saved from Darphus, how gave up her army to ensure no one killed this child. How the light from a child's face opened her eyes. He saw Xena protecting Solan from Dagnine.

Xena saw herself again. The words of Lao Ma echoing in her head. Telling her what good she could do. She saw Gabrielle. She pulled her onto her horse. She saw Gabrielle beg her to promise her with tears in her eyes, "That if anything should ever happen to me that you won't become a monster. Promise me Xena!"

They finally made it through the path of the darkness with it's trial of the hearts. The words inscribed above in the air. The truth shall set you free.

Callisto went to her knees with her hands in her face wiping the tears, "What have I done? Mother, I'm so sorry. Xena I'm so sorry. Gabrielle, if you can here me, please forgive me." She rocked back and forth weeping like a child again.

Borias said to Xena with a look of understanding as he touched her arm, "Xena. You did what you had to do. Thank you for saving our son. Keeping him from becoming like us."

Xena understood what it was she was seeing. Lao Ma, Hercules, and Gabrielle. Their words, their actions. They saved her. She went to Borias. Hugging him. Borias said full of emotion, "Our son… he is so beautiful." After a moment with Borias she went to Callisto who was still weeping.

Xena said touching Callisto's shoulder, "I saw what you saw. You want to talk about it?"

Callisto touched Xena's hand with both of hers as said back sorrowfully "How can I ever be forgiven?"

Xena took her free hand placing it on top of Callisto's hand as Xena said "The truth is harsh. We can never truly atone for what we did. We can only try. Try to make up for it. Fix our mistakes if we can."

Callisto with a pair of tears in her eyes asked, "Can you help me?"

Xena was taken aback by the request of her old enemy as she answered determined, "Yes, I will."


	20. Two Xenas

Two Xenas

I don't own either Xena. But if I had a choice. I think I'd pick the nice one. *Hides from Evil Xena*

I've edited this chapter so there.

Having made it through the passage of darkness they entered the realm of despair. Everything was cold and bleak. Hopeless. The affect of the land sent the hearts of the three spiraling ever lower.

Callisto in particular seemed to suffer. For her everything felt empty and useless. She could never undo what she had done. She could never be forgiven.

Around them was the cold heartless mountains that jutted out in defiance of all around them. The wind blew whispering it's terrible song, that all was lost. They continued through the mountain pass finding at last the clues to were the Evil Xena is.

8

One of a hundred caves. So like the others, in the seemingly pointless the pursuit. Yet here was where the heart of Chaos lay. Alti felt it as at the same time she felt her enemy had finally come. She turned to Evil Xena, "Your twin is here"

Evil Xena replied with a dark smile as she turned around, "I'll go take care of her."

Alti grabbed her shoulder as she said ,"No, you can't take her on and Callisto at the same time. We should go in and take the power. Then we can do as we please." Evil Xena smiled at the thought of all that power as they entered the cave.

8

Xena could almost feel Alti as she said. "This way," pointing up a rocky trail.

Borias impressed said, "Your as good as ever."

Xena replied sternly, "I have many skills." They continued their pursuit. Then Xena and Callisto stopped thinking they heard a slight noise as Borias asked, "What is it?"

Xena let out an adrenaline filled reply, "Move, now!" A rock slide trap was sprung as large rocks prepared to crash on their. Xena grabbed Borias as they leapt away avoiding the massive boulders. Xena covered in rock dust looked up to see the ever charismatic Dagnine as he looked down upon them with a cruel smile, "Well Xena. Last time I saw you I had a tree sticking out of me."

Xena replied coldly while she unsheathed her sword, "Should of stayed dead."

Dagnine laughed as he said now looking squarely at the man he had once killed, "Borias. Well, good to see you again, do you have a scar from where I stabbed you. I have the one you gave me." Dagnine pointed to the scar that was on his face.

Borias said glaring at the man, "You betrayed us both."

Several soldiers appeared behind Dagnine as he said "No I just felt we needed a change." At his signal the army of Evil Xena attacked. Xena immediately threw her chakram catching three soldiers, sending down into the harsh rocks. Callisto leapt into action with an aerial back flip kick to the face a soldier.

Borias unsheathed his sword as it flashed a light in the air. Everyone stopped and looked as it glimmered it's bluish and silver shine. The weapon seemed to rivet energy.

Xena in amazement asked, "Where did you get that?"

Borias replied surprised a bit himself by the flash, "I found it sticking in the ground." The battle took up were it left off as the soldiers attacked again. Xena stabbed a soldier in the gut using her sword as a balance she leapt into a side jump kick, knocking two soldier off the edge of the mountain.

A soldier came at Borias. He sliced him across the chest. A flash came out as the man fell down to the ground. Seeing that, Dagnine shouted, "I want that sword!" Callisto with her sword in one hand and her dagger in the other fought on. Slicing a man across the throat with her dagger as she took her right hand that bore the sword and sliced a soldier in the abdomen taking him down.

Xena got her sword knocked away by a soldier as she grabbed his shoulder and brought her legs up to his head bringing him careening onto the rocks at his feet. A rock broke through his skull killing him, instantly. Xena than picked up her sword and starred down Dagnine. Borias shouted, "No Xena! He is mine!"

Dagnine smiled at his opportunity as Borias flipped up to the rock he standing on. Borias said filled with a cold rage, "You betrayed me, you betrayed Xena, you murdered me. And you tried to murder my son!"

Dagnine said laughing, "All in good fun." Their swords crossed as a flash of light illuminated the sky. Dagnine parried the blow and tried to hit him back, but Borias blocked the shot.

Borias said, "Not so easy when I'm in front of you is it?" Dagnine kicked him in the face nearly sending him to his death on the rocks below.

Borias regained his balance and struck back driving to the heart of his enemy. Dagnine kept blocking but each blow came in more ferocious than ever. Dagnine was losing. Dagnine tried a desperate stab as Borias too his sword hand with a single shot and stabbed him in the chest. Borias bent down to the dying Dagnine. He said coldly, "Go back to hell!"

Borias kicked the man's body off the rocks. Getting a chance to avenge his own death meant a great deal to Borias as he sent some of his anger down off the mountain with the now deceased Dagnine.

Gathering themselves back they moved quickly to find Evil Xena. Xena continued to feel the dark power of Alti as she pointed to a particular cave. Xena said with a determined stare, "There." They charged into the cave to face down the evil shamaness and the Evil Xena who creature who had caused so much evil in her short existence.

As they entered the dark cave, the three suddenly stopped to hear a very familiar voice. "Xena." Xena looked at the direction of the voice. She saw herself in the same outfit she wore in chin. Xena looked at Evil Xena. Evil Xena smiled darkly as she said, "So this is the real Xena."

Xena stared into the darkened version of her own blue eyes as she replied, "Yes."

Evil Xena laughed and then said, "Do you like what done?"

Xena answered in disgust of the creature, "You are the monster I would have become if I had stayed with Alti."

Evil Xena smiling brightly replied "Yes I am. Your sins in Cirra, Chin, and of the Amazons are nothing compared to me."

Xena replied with anger in her voice, "You killed Gabrielle's family."

Gesturing her hand at herself Evil Xena replied, "Yes I did. Now tell me Xena, does this not remind you of what you once were."

Xena replied coldly, "Only the monster I killed."

Evil Xena with pride in her voice shouted, "I have achieved what you always dreamed. True power!" Xena said, "At the hands of Alti? She is treachery. I left her because she can not be trusted."

Evil Xena asked, "Why can't she be trusted. Cause she's ambitious." You were wrong to abandon her."

Xena replied focused on her target, "No! She is evil. She is beyond human evil, she is something more."

Evil Xena said "Yes she is more. She is the greatest power the world has ever seen. Together we will rule the world. Nice to meet the real deal but it's time to die." Evil Xena unsheathed her sword. Callisto, Xena and Borias unsheathed theirs. They would fight and kill this creature to save the world from Alti.


	21. One Warrior Princess

One Warrior Princess

I don't own Xena, or an Amazon Barbiecus doll

Guess what? I've reedited this chapter too

Callisto was not wishing to fight Evil Xena. Xena told Borias to stay out of this, it was between the two Xenas. Evil Xena leapt into action. They both pulled their chakrams. Xena noticed that Evil Xena's was different. Evil Xena spoke smiling, "This is a gift from chaos. From your future. A future that will now never occur. It is a mix between the dark and light chakram. Unifying their dual natures (hint). Good and Evil. He called it the Yin Yang Chakram."

Evil Xena and Xena threw their chakrams at each other. The two chakrams collided in the air and bounced off each other and back into their respective owners hands. Another toss and they bounced back into each other again. Xena, catching her chakram threw it again. Evil Xena threw hers as well, but Xena saw that she did it slightly different.

The Yin Yang Chakram collided with the dark chakram send it back at Xena as the Yin Yang Chakram split into two peices. Xena leapt dodging her own and the two halves of the other chakram Xena landed catching her chakram and throwing it at evil Xena and then leapt again dodging the yin yang chakram which was still bouncing around the cave.

As Evil Xena caught the dark chakram, the two halves of the other chakram came together as Xena landed and caught it. They charged at each other each with a chakram in hand as they tried to slice into each other with the rounded weapons. The chakrams clanged off each other as each tried blow after blow on each other. The two Xenas stared each other down as the chakrams locked up.

Then after pulling back Xena separated the Yin Yang Chakram and charged out again as evil Xena blocked each blow. Xena swung in a near windmill type maneuveur as Evil Xena blocked a shot with the Dark Chakram in her left hand, while avoiding a shot coming from the right.

Both Xenas shouted their warcry as they leapt around each other, effectively changing positions, then charging again at each other. A near hit from the chakram halve in Xena's left hand, while the Dark Chakram in Evil Xena's hands barely avoided Xena's forehead.

Breaking off and backing away three feet they both threw the chakrams at each other again. This time they both began to bounce around the cave in seemingly random directions. Callisto ducked to avoid the yin yang chakram, seeing Borias exposed she took him down as the dark chakram came at his throat.

As the chakrams bounced around the cave Xena and evil Xena launched into a series of hand to hand attacks. Xena went for the throat as evil Xena blocked the shot with a pressure point attack that went for the shoulder which Xena blocked. Xena leapt over and around evil Xena dodging the yin yang chakram.

The two Xena's rapidly exchanged fists. Xena would block a blow with her left hand and strike with her right hand that Evil Xena would block that with her own left hand. Neither could make contact with the other. Evil Xena ducked, doing an attempted leg sweep on Xena while the Dark Chakram flew over Evil Xena having barely missed her. Xena's skillful block of the leg sweep did not give her the advantage as Evil Xena made another attack at Xena's ribcage which she blocked skillfully with her right hand.

The two warriors caught their respective chakrams as they both decided one another course of action. With their fingers out they both went for pressure points on the others body. Xena managed to block Evil Xena's left hand but took a shot from Evil Xena's fingers from her right hand on the neck. Xena had also only managed to get one hand in on the Evil Xena's neck.

Both Warriors stepped back for a second. Neither had got the full affect of the pinch as one of the jugulars was blocked by the pinch and the other was not. Effortlessly both Xenas opened the blocked artery with their fingers.

Now they both pulled their swords as the two made eye contact staring into each pair of blue eyes. Both Xenas were smiling as they were enjoying the battle.

Xena aimed for a spot in the cave and threw her chakram while Evil Xena threw her own chakram at it the other one. A glancing blow sent the chakram off of a different spot of the wall and back at Xena as she had to dodge the unexpected direction of the dark chakram, she while in the air caught the yin yang chakram and threw it at Evil Xena while still in the air.

Evil Xena rolled backwards as the chakram bounced off of the floor where she had been standing. Evil Xena caught the yin yang chakram while Xena caught the dark chakram. They both finally put them away.

They both leapt into the air with the signature war cry simultaneously sounding from both of them. They crossed blades as they landed on their feet just in front of each other. Blade after blade and nothing. Neither could cut through each other. Neither could be defeated. Neither could touch one another. It was fruitless.

However the fight continued with a high swing for the head from Xena after dodging a low knee attack by Evil Xena, finally leading to a leaping diving sword thrust by Xena which Evil Xena blocked, then motioned into to a roundhouse kick which Xena caught. Xena then tried to throw evil Xena but she flipped out of it and landed on her feet. They were evenly matched.

Xena looked at Callisto. Xena had an idea. Xena took blow after blow allowing herself to lose the advantage. Xena fell to the ground. Evil Xena smiling said, "This was to easy." Xena made eye contact with Callisto.

Callisto saw the person she once hated. The one who killed her parents. She saw the one who she had wanted to suffer so much in her life, lying their on the ground about to die. A feeling came over her. She did not want Xena to die. Not because she would die, but because Xena had become her friend. Xena saw that Callisto could escape her demons. In a rush of emotion Callisto drew her sword and stabbed Evil Xena from behind in the heart. She killed evil Xena not for vengeance but to protect someone she cared about.

Blood came out Evil Xena's mouth. Callisto pulled the sword out of her body. Callisto threw it to the ground wanting to get the blade away from her. Evil Xena fell into the arms of Xena. Evil Xena said, "Find and take care of Gabrielle." The evil Xena died. She lost her form and revealed the creature she was. The reptilian creature that Chaos changed her from. Evil Xena was dead.

Callisto had killed Xena. Not the real one, but killed her nonetheless. She looked at Xena. Xena stared at her back wordlessly at Callisto who seemed overcome with emotion. Xena said approaching Callisto, "Callisto, you killed the monster that killed your family. You did not do it out of vengeance but rather to save a life." Xena took Callisto's hand, "there is honor in this. Your mother would be proud." Callisto looked at Xena. She had nothing to say. As Xena took the Yin Yang Chakram and the Dark Chakram.

Xena looked at the two chakrams and said "There is no point to me having two chakrams. Callisto, pick one for yourself." Xena held out both chakrams for Callisto to choose from. Callisto reached out and took the Dark Chakram. It would be hers now.

Then a massive crash was heard as each warrior readied their weapons at the sound. A figure floated in front of them and landed on her feet facing the three warriors before her. Xena said coldly, "Alti."

Alti replied, "Yes Xena. I see their can only be one warrior princess. But your too late, I have the power Xena. The heart of Chaos is mine." She began to generate power. Before Xena could say run Alti launched a blast wave at them. They were all taken down.

Alti laughed. She had won. The power was hers. Then Xena slowly got up to her feet with her steely gaze aimed at Alti. Alti stopped. She was in complete shock. They should be dead. Alti tried to bring the mountain down on them but all she could was cause a minor shaking of the ground.

Xena smiled as she said, "What's wrong, found out Chaos is a liar? What of his great power that maintained the world."

Alti shouted filled with rage, "Chaos! You tricked me! Chaos!"

Xena said coldly, "Alti you have failed. Chaos knew what you were going to do all along. He set this up to get me here. You, the great Alti, you were played."

Alti shouted full of anger focusing on her enemy in front of her, "No! Xena! I will kill you! Then I will find Chaos and kill him!"

Alti flew at Xena but Xena jumped kicked her back into some rocks. Alti returned to her feet. Alti said "Xena, Callisto, join me. Together we can defeat Chaos. Rule this entire world Xena. Xena, let us tap in the sheer naked will that runs this world. Xena, join me."

Xena replied, "No Alti, all you can bring is death. Nothing good can ever come from you."

Alti unleashed the power of the heart of Chaos on Xena. It hurt Xena, but she withstood it. Alti felt weak. Xena noticed Alti seemed less of herself. Xena saw her chance. Xena said raising her hands tauntingly, "Alti, you witch. What can you do accept a few card tricks?" Alti attacked again full of rage, but it had less affect. Alti continued to weaken. Xena asked pointing at her, "How does it feel Alti? To be weak and powerless, like your victims were?"

Alti shouted enraged, "I'll show you my power Xena." She concentrated all her energy at Xena. This time it didn't even affect the warrior.

Xena said sternly, looking in disdain at the shamaness, "Your dying Alti. You have fallen so perfectly into his trap, and now you can't escape. You have fulfilled your own destiny. You have destroyed yourself."

Alti attacked again, "No!" Again she attacked, "No!" Then she was enshrouded by energy. She felt herself being sucked away.

She shouted "No Xena!" One last dash of power that radiated harmlessly in the air. Then her form disappeared, having been sucked inside the heart of Chaos. Talisman and trap of the God Chaos. It was all that remained. Xena starred at the purple crystal that radiated its power in a purple glow. Then he appeared.

Chaos said "Well done Xena. Did you really think I would allow anyone the chance to take my power like that? I'm not dumb like your Greek Gods. I don't make items that can kill me or food that can make others like me."

Xena said staring at the God full of rage, "You rigged this whole game. You told her of this item so she could lead evil Xena here. You guided us here for this fight. We fought it. We finished it. Are you entertained? Are you entertained! This game is over. Send us back to our world, now!"

Chaos replied smiling wickedly, "Yes I am entertained but this game isn't over. This is nothing compared to the climax I will guide you to. Now for the next square of the board." He showed an image of Gabrielle with a staff that had a spiked ball on each end. The spikes were like curved knives. It was clear that this weapon was designed to tear bodies apart.

Gabrielle disemboweled the man with the weapon. Another swing with the Spiked Staff and a female villager had her head torn from her shoulders . The look of bloodlust was in Gabrielle's eyes.

Xena's mouth hung open in shock. Her eyes filled with rage. She said overwhelmed with rage, "What have you done? What have you done to my friend!"

Chaos replied laughing as he floated above Xena, "I made her dream come true. She is like you, as she always wanted."

Xena replied the emotion coming from her strongly, "She never wanted this."

Chaos held out his hands to his side as he said, "She wanted to be like you. That is all she had ever wanted since she has met you. Look at your influence on here. Recognize those moves, most of them are yours."

Xena continued to look in horror as she watched Gabrielle massacre a whole village. Xena shouted, "Chaos I will destroy you, I swear it! Chaos! You'll pay for this!"

Chaos said "Xena, you're the only one who has ever said that, that I actually believe might be able do it." He disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

8

Chaos appeared beside Hera as she lovingly embraced them. Hera said smiling, "You sure know how to push buttons."

Chaos asked with a hint of pride in his voice, "Yes, did you like Alti's surprise?" Hera looked him in the purple eyes. "It was marvelous my love." They held each other tightly. As they embraced she had a hidden concern on her mind as she focused on the sword strapped to Borias's back.


	22. Murderous Intent

Murderous Intent

I don't Own Xena or Air Conditioning

I've reedited this chapter

The three warriors quickly exited the land of despair driven on by the frantic need of Xena to reach Gabrielle. Xena was not to be calmed as the bloodlust look of Gabrielle emblazoned in her mind. Her Gabrielle was massacring innocents. The thought tore her heart into pieces.

Callisto followed closely, remembering the visit she had not so long ago, "Free her from the spell, because Xena can't." The words echoed in her head. Xena shouted, "This way!" They kept moving.

8

Ares and Hades were at the Amazon village. Ares couldn't help but to look around at all the scantly clad women with a smile on his face. Ephiny grabbed his face saying, "Eye's front." Then she appeared. It was Artemis. Artemis looked down on the prisoners from her throne that sat at the command tent. With a cold expression on her face she said, "Bring them into my hut." The Amazons roughly pushed the two gods into the hut of Artemis.

Once inside they were forced to their knees before Artemis. Artemis said to the guards, "Leave me." They looked at her not wishing to leave her unprotected. Artemis asked coldly, "Are you disobeying your Goddess?" They left in a hurry.

She looked down with a smirk at the two bound gods at her feet, "Has Chaos taken that much of your power Ares?"

Ares nodded saying, "Just a sec sis." He and Hades broke free of their bounds.

Artemis turned around her back facing Ares as she paced around the tent impatiently, "So why have you come?"

Ares replied, "We are preparing a plan to defeat Chaos. We are seeking Athena, I'm sure Dad intended on her playing a central role."

Artemis turned back to face Ares as she said, "Perhaps father's mind was clouded."

Ares squinted at the comment, "What could you mean by that sis?"

Artemis stopping pacing for a second as he head lowered sadly, "Mother has betrayed us. She has sided with Chaos."

Ares breathed in reluctantly accepting the news, "I always knew she couldn't be trusted."

Artemis looked up at Ares with a certain hint of anger as she asked, "Like you can?"

Ares, detecting the hint of animosity replied, "I'm on your side."

Artemis slowly approached Ares with an icy look on her face as she said, "This time." Artemis continued to berate Ares as she got directly into his face as the God of War had to lean back from her, "What about when you sent armies to scatter my chosen people? Were you on my side then? What about all the Amazons that were sold into slavery by your warlords?"

Ares shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "Why bring this up now?"

Artemis backed up a step as she continued, "I have been among my people. They found me, hid me from Chaos. I learned of their suffering Ares. I learned of…" She looked down to ground regretfully ,"Of my failure." Then she looked at Ares as her rage boiled over, "And your treachery!"

Ares said, "I did what I do. My warlords need war, and loot."

Artemis stormed towards Ares enraged at his comment, shoving him back a few steps, "What about the people Ares! Do you not care about them! Do they mean nothing! All about glory, how good you are!"

Ares stated defensively, "You let it happen! I told you it would!"

She looked at him with disgust, "Your worse than our father, and our mother."

Ares said in a fury, "I'm the God of War! How dare you lecture me! I told you this would happen!

Artemis asked glaring at him with ice cold eyes, "Who's hut are you in?" Ares returned her a cold stare.

Hades wanted to cut the tension and move on to more to other things. So he interjected, "Is she, Hera, the one who had Hercules imprisoned in the underworld?"

Artemis replied warmly to Hades, "Yes. All she asked of Chaos was to imprison him in the underworld and make him suffer."

Ares chuckled, "Mom can sure hold a grudge can't she?" Artemis maintained her dark stare at the God of War.

Hades said still trying to move on from the argument, "Our greatest weakness is that we bicker we each other to much. We should stop blaming each other and start thinking about how we are going to fix this."

Ares said, "We have to find Athena."

"How do you know she is here?" Asked Artemis.

Ares replied, "I saw Chaos cast her down. She is here, I know it."

Artemis focused on the new goal, finally saying, "Then so be it."

8

Xena, Callisto, and Borias were walking through a devastated village. Bodies lay strewn everywhere as Xena fought a single tear at the fact her Gabrielle was responsible for this.

Xena caught a hint of something. She turned with her sword out, "Ares! Show yourself!"

Aphrodite appeared dressed in dark leather that hugged her body tight, exemplifying her form. She replied with a disgusted look on her face, "How can you mistake me for him! Grodey." Aphrodite fingered her powerful sword that hung at her side.

Xena said in complete surprised, "Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite was taken aback by Xena's reaction. "Yes of course. Aphrodite Goddess of War."

Xena eyes narrowed as she angrily stated, "You did this to her!"

Aphrodite smiling as she replied, "Duh, who else?"

Xena shouted threw her chakram hitting Aphrodite squarely in the chest, implanting there. Aphrodite looked down at the circlur weapon that was buried between her breasts as she said, "I'll pretend that didn't happen." Aphrodite pulled out the Chakram and threw it casually in the dirt.

Xena looked at Aphrodite in disgust, "What has happened to you Goddess of love!"

Aphrodite shot Xena a strange, yet insulted look as she asked, "Goddess of love? What are you crazy?" She was angry at the comment as she threw a powerful bolt of energy at them. Xena and Callisto managed to dodge it the shot.

Aphrodite shouted face going red, "I'm the Goddess of War!"

Callisto retorted in a disdainful tone, "And I'm Joxer the Mighty" Aphrodite threw a bolt at Callisto as she combat rolled away from it, then throwing her chakram at Aphrodite. The chakram bounced off of Aphrodite's head and then bounced off of a tree and back into Callisto's hand.

Aphrodite was beyond angry. Xena said calmly, yet staring down the goddess in front of her, "Aphrodite, this isn't you. I know you, your not war."

Aphrodite said further enraged yet for a second seemingly doubtful, "This is my role. You don't know anything." Aphrodite teleported away in a rage. Xena could only shake her head as Chaos had really messed everything up. This world he created was insane and Xena knew it needed to be ended and everything restored to it's rightful place.

8

One of Gabrielle's soldiers brought her prisoners, throwing a man and a woman to her feet. He bowed, "My lord. We have prisoners."

Gabrielle said, "Good." She looked at each on of them. Her leather glistened in the sunlight, as her long blond hair was kept up in a tight pony tail that kept it off of her neck. She said in a low cold voice, "You resisted me." She paused for effect as she walked around them kneeling, "You opposed me." Pausing again Gabrielle looked at them square in the eyes, "You fought against me!" The two begged for their lives attempting to kiss Gabrielle's feet as she pulled them away in a quick, cold gesture.

Her face got icy cold "Shut up. I will not listen to your pathetic pleas of mercy anymore." She unsheathed a sword as she smiled darkly at the two blubbering people before her feet. (since her spiked staff is not really appropriate for executions). She stabbed two of them in the heart and removed the heads of the other two. The blood sprayed in her face. She loved it.


	23. Troubled Mind

Troubled Mind

The US government has moved the disclaimer to an undisclosed location

Xena, Callisto, and Borias continued onward. The journey been difficult for them all. When they found a quiet moment when Xena was asleep Borias came and sat beside Callisto who had peen staring into the camp fire. He said, touching her shoulder, "You saved my life back there."

Callisto was not fond of physical contact with people so she eased his hand of her as she said, "It was nothing."

Borias putting his hand back to his side said, "In so many ways you remind me of Xena, when she was younger."

Callisto felt slightly irritated and yet felt a tinge of guilt as she replied, "I don't like that comparison."

Borias lowered his head as said, "I'm sorry. What do you know of this Gabrielle?"

Callisto turned her head towards Borias as she answered, "At first I thought she was annoying. A stupid little brat that didn't know anything about the world. Now I see different. In her innocence she knew more about the world and the truth than I ever could. She is Xena's soul mate. I wish I had someone like her."

Borias touched her arm, "You can."

Callisto looked at his hand and then looked into his eyes thinking of how to be honest, but nice, "I have no desire to have that in my life. I'm sorry."

Borias removed his hand. Callisto then looked at the fire and said, "It was a nice thought though."

Borias nodded and then said, "I'm off to sleep." Neither of them knew that Xena wasn't asleep. She had heard the conversation between the two of them.

The next morning had come as the sun lit up a purple sky. Xena was preparing to leave with Callisto was close behind her. Xena turned to Callisto, "Callisto, your walking down a hard road. You shouldn't go it alone."

Callisto knew she meant Borias as she answered, "I just can't. I'm not ready for that kind of thing Xena."

Xena continued looking deep into Callisto's brown eyes, "When we get out of here, it's hard to say where we will go from here."

Callisto looked down at the ground as Xena detected a hint of guilt emaninating from the blonde woman who finally said, "You don't know if Gabrielle can accept me."

Xena looked at her trying to be very tactful, "You did kill her husband."

Callisto breathed in regretfully. It was true, how could Gabrielle tolerate her. Callisto asked, "What should I do when I get back?"

Xena thought carefully about her answer. Then she remembered what she once told Marcus. Her answer, "Start with a good deed. For no other reason than just doing it. One step at a time."

Callisto stared into the eyes of the woman she once felt so much hate for as she said, "I don't want to fight anymore."

Xena had not expected this statement. Still amazed she asked, "What do you want then?"

Callisto replied longingly, "Peace."

Xena said with a resigned sigh, "I don't think peace is meant for people like us. Every time we think we can get it, something steals it away. It's our fate. Look at Hercules. He wanted peace and got a fireball for his troubles."

Callisto understood what Xena had said, however she replied, "I can't really see myself fighting for good."

Xena now completely understood what it was that Callisto was feeling. She putting her hand on Callisto's shoulder, "I know. You want to just go and disappear. That's what I tried to do. I buried my weapons in the dirt. Throwing away my armor. I just couldn't do it anymore. Then with in seconds I heard a familiar sound. Innocent villagers being rounded up. They were to be sold into slavery. I fought them, taking my weapons from the dirt I had buried them in to do it. That's when I met her. She volunteered herself to save her fellow villagers including her sister from slavery.

Still I didn't get the message. I went home. My troubles followed me. Draco rounded up my village just to get at me. I had to fight to save them from him. When he was defeated, I realized something. Fighting is something I'm good at. The least I could do is fight for what I believed in."

Callisto replied, "And what is that?"

Xena answered carefully, Allowing the guilt she felt for her past to come forward in her voice, "That these people we victimized. They needed someone who was capable to help them. My victims never had anyone strong enough to stand up for them, until Hercules arrived.

Neither did yours. Until I arrived. We can never bring them back but the least we can is save others from the same fate. Give others the chance we denied to so many. That is the greater good."

Callisto was quiet. She thought of the body an innocent girl she stood over with a bloody sword. What if someone had been there. She would still be alive. Callisto did not give a reply choosing instead to keep her thoughts to herself.

They continued after Gabrielle. Xena was troubled. She was riding against her best friend. The innocent girl from Potidaea, turned evil by Chaos. Xena did not understand how Chaos could so easily do this to her though she suspected Chaos using some kind of spell. It didn't make it any better knowing what Gabrielle was doing. Her best friend, who never shed blood and warred against war itself was now shedding innocent blood and loving every minute of it.

Callisto knew a little better. Gabrielle was under a spell, but she had never told Xena this. She didn't think Xena would understand. So thought again and again of her charge. She the murderer of Perdicas was to bring Gabrielle back to herself. She didn't understand how she could do that but as she thought about what Xena said. She had taken so much from Gabrielle, the least she could do was give her back control over herself.

Borias looked at Callisto. She excited him. Xena and him were a dead issue. Now that he was back. If he could hold onto life this time, he would like to have it with someone special. Xena could never settle down. But Callisto, he thought. She was much like Xena. He had to admit he cared for her. Ever since she saved him from the chakram. He could see her hurt. He wanted to help her. Take away her pain.

He thought of another. Solan whom he only seen as a newborn, and finding his son Balech. He thought about how old he would be now. Would he understand? The boy was four when Borias ran off to Chin. How could he understand. He looked at Xena. He had forgiven her for all this, but he could never be with her again. There is just to much there for them to be together now. With or without Callisto or anyone else, he was determined to be a father to his children.

Xena thought to herself. Kind of nice to be riding with Borias again. Despite every thing that had occurred between them. She also felt that between them, there was no future. She thought of the greatest gift she could ever give her son. His father back. She knew she could never be the mother he deserved. But perhaps Borias could be the father he needed.

Thoughts went back to Gabrielle as she beheld smoke. Another disaster, another destroyed town. Gabrielle had done this. Chaos had done this. Xena had dealt with much evil. She had also dealt with Ares. She had to admit that Chaos was a real monster. Since entering this world all she had seen was tragedy. It seemed what one thing was done, there was another and there would be another.

Cirra being destroyed again. The disasters wrought by Evil Xena, and the torment of Gabrielle. Chaos stealing the underworld and punishing everyone, not just the people who deserved it. Now this. They came up on a hill.

They saw the fire below as Gabrielle was on horseback. She saw a child crying as her parents burned. Gabrielle seemed motionless.

Xena turned her head an observed Callisto's face covered with tears as the blonde haired woman observed another little girl having her family killed before her eyes.

For Xena, this broke her heart as she saw Gabrielle seemingly in joy over the tragedy she had just caused.

Xena and Callisto made eye contact knowing this has to end. Gabrielle had to be stopped. Regardless of what Chaos had done. Gabrielle must be stopped.


	24. Battling Bitch of Potidaea Part 1

The Battling Bitch of Potidaea Part 1

Day 24 of Internet Nightmare. I hope my phone company burns in hell.

I don't own Xena, but I like eating at Taco Bell

(When I wrote this, I had the image of Demon Gabby from fallen angel in my head)

Xena and the others rode down the hill. Gabrielle dismounted approaching the girl with a sword in hand. The child was afraid. Gabrielle took the child and put her to the ground and prepared to kill her when Xena's Chakram stopped her, knocking her sword out of her hand. Gabrielle looked at Xena with a look of absolute joy.

Gabrielle said darkly, "Xena, do you like what I've done here."

Xena dismounted catching the Chakram as it came back to her. Xena said, "No. What are you doing Gabrielle."

Gabrielle replied, "Being like you. Murderer. And you are with the one who killed my husband with you. You disgust me." Xena tried to approach her. Gabrielle picked up her sword and pointed it at Xena. "stay back."

Xena stopped, "Gabrielle, this isn't you. You don't do these things."

Gabrielle replied, "No but you do. And now I do. I guess we have come full circle Xena. A long way from that innocent little girl who stupidly offered herself to protect her village."

Callisto tried to intervene but Xena shouted, "You stay out of this!"

Xena said, "You asked me to promise you that I would not become a monster if something happened to you. Now you have become the monster!" Gabrielle looked at another child. Gabrielle said, "I'm not a monster, I bring the truth to the world. Might is right. These people need to learn so I teach them." She threw a knife at the child.

Xena dived just managing to catch the knife as it came three inches from the girl's eyes. Xena looked to see Gabrielle riding away on her horse. Callisto came up to Xena. She said, "Xena, listen. I know you want to help her, but you can't."

Xena said, "Callisto, don't tell me what I can't do, You should know better."

Callisto said, "Xena listen." It was to late as Xena began fighting Gabrielle's men. Callisto shook her head and joined the fight along with Borias.

After a moment she saw familiar face. She came up behind a man and put the pinch on him. She said, "Theodoris, we seem to meeting like this a lot. Where is Gabrielle riding?" Theodoris was now on his knees answered, "She is marching on Amphipolis to avenge the crucifixion of her parents." The image of Herodotis and Hecuba blazed in her head. Evil Xena had killed them, but Chaos did not tell Gabrielle that detail.

Xena released the pinch and all three mounted their horses. Callisto road next to Xena. Callisto said, "Xena, you can't help her. I've been shown the truth, she had been locked inside. The being told me that if you could have freed her Chaos would have discovered it and ensured that you couldn't. It had to be someone he wouldn't suspect."

Xena replied, "Callisto, how do you know it wasn't chaos himself? How do you know that he isn't aware of all this. You seen Alti die. No Callisto, I know you want to help but she is my responsibility. I failed her, I must save her." Callisto breathed in deeply. Xena would have to figure it out for herself.

After less than an hour Xena caught up with Gabrielle's army. Callisto said, "Xena are you mad. Your going to charge an army all by yourself. You need a plan."

Xena shouted, "Got one."

Callisto asked, "What is it?"

Xena replied, "I reach Gabrielle and kill anyone who gets in my way!"

Callisto replied, "That's not a great plan."

Xena replied, "Stuff it Callisto. I know you're the good redeemed Callisto now, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me how to save my friend." Callisto grimaced slightly. Xena was losing it.

Course she remembered. When she captured Gabrielle not so long ago. Xena do anything to save her. It was her greatest weakness. Callisto had studied Xena closely. If Gabrielle was at threat Xena killed more and more violently (You can literally see this in Xena episodes when the bad guys threaten Gabrielle).

Xena shouted her war cry. She threw her chakram as it split in two. The halves made contact with several of Gabrielle's men taking them off her horse. Callisto threw her chakram as well clearing away several more enemies.

Gabrielle turned her men around and sent them at the three heroes. Xena caught both chakrams and then threw them both at each end of the formed battle lines. The two chakrams bounced from head to head sending Gabrielle's men to the ground. Then the bounced off each other and back to their owners. They took out their sword.

The horsemen charged at them as Xena decapitated a soldier. Borias sliced a soldier across the chest sending him flying to the ground mortally wounded. Callisto screamed as she leapt from her horse kicking a man in the head taking his horse. She took her sword and stabbed the man on her right in the chest as she pulled out her sword and sliced the man on her left in the throat.

Xena not being outdone leapt from her horse and onto another taking him down and then to another horse spinning through the air slicing a soldier in the chest taking her horse. She back flipped from her current horse landing behind another man, she put on the pinch on the man on the horse and threw him to the ground.

Xena shouted, "Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle shouted back, "Xena! Prepare to die!" She leapt from her horse and kicked Xena in the face taking her down. As they landed on the ground Xena noticed the weapon she took off her back.

It was like a staff, but on each end were spiked heads with a blade extension on the tips. There was dried blood on it. Xena leapt to her feet sword in hand. Now she had to fight Gabrielle. The thought made her sick.

Gabrielle said as she held her weapon. "You like this weapon. It's called the strike vogue. Unlike swords that are deigned to cut finely this weapon is designed to tear and rip flesh apart. Ever seen what this will do to a human face. The last person I used it on. They didn't die right away. I ripped off his face with a single strike. I watched as he tried to get up with his blood and eyeballs falling to the ground."

Xena said with great sorrow and pain, "Oh Gabrielle you've become a monster."

Gabrielle aimed her staff. She said triumphantly "No! I have become something more. I have surpassed you and Callisto. I am greater than any before me!" Xena replied back filled with emotions. "Yes you have become great. I have seen people kill, even Callisto had a purpose. You kill for sport. You kill because you wanted to. You have become a great evil. I have to stop you."

Gabrielle asked looking fiercely at Xena, "For the greater good?"

Xena replied, "No, for you."

Gabrielle looked at her tightening her wrist. Xena slowly shook her head. Then Gabrielle screamed at the top of her lungs and charged at Xena. Xena blocked a killing blow with her sword as Gabrielle twisted her body. She brought up an uppercut which Xena deflected. Xena tried to avoid a killing blow as she kicked her in the head. Gabrielle twisted her weapon aiming towards Xena's head as she ducked the shot.

Gabrielle leapt in the air landing behind her. A graze on Xena's leg ripped it open. Gabrielle said, "See Xena' I barely nicked you and your bleeding like a stuck pig. Another inch and you would be bleeding to death."

Xena said, "Gabrielle stop it, think of what we have."

Gabrielle replied, "A pathetic past." She swung as Xena leapt to dodge the blow bringing her sword slicing her shoulder slightly.

Xena flipped back as Gabrielle turned into a twist with her weapon. Gabrielle's look was one of absolute joy as she rolled forward sending her body into a forward turning motion aimed directly at Xena. Xena rolled out of the way as Gabrielle aimed for Xena's body with the idea to tear her chest from out of her body.

Xena shouted, "Gabrielle, I don't want to fight you."

Gabrielle said in a low cold voice, "Too bad Xena." Xena with her sword in hand, crossed directions with Gabrielle avoiding her staff which her sword could not easily deflect. Xena slightly nicked Gabrielle's arm.

Xena said without stopping, "Gabrielle, I'm so sorry." Gabrielle stopped and looked at her arm.

Gabrielle then with an even colder stare wiped away the blood from her arm. She looked at the blood trail on Xena's leg leading to her boot. Gabrielle then said mockingly with evil, "You see Xena, you hurt everyone you love." Xena deflected another shot.

Gabrielle said, "Your mother who you shamed."

Xena dodged a high swing. Gabrielle continued even more coldly, "Your brother who is dead." Xena rolled out of the way of another strike. Gabrielle continued, "Borias, who you got killed!" Xena avoided barely another blow as she felt the wind from the spiked tip. Gabrielle then said this time with fury, "Me, who's family you slaughtered!" Xena dodged a blow that went for her side, then rolled to avoid the other tip that was coming in a clear motion to tear away her knees.

Then finally she deflected a blow with her sword. However the sword got by the spikes and was forced out of her hand. Gabrielle then said, "Even your son, your own flesh and blood, whom you abandoned!" Xena became enraged 'I never abandoned my son, I left him to save him from my life' she thought in anger.

Xena grabbed her chakram and leapt at Gabrielle with a face filled red with furious anger. Xena did not shout her famous war cry but rather screamed in anger as struck Gabrielle's weapon with her chakram. She deflected each blow she pounded Gabrielle repeatedly. Gabrielle backed away losing ground barely avoiding her blows as the chakram cut threw her Strike Vogue, turning into two maces.

Xena kicked and punched and sliced at Gabrielle with her Chakram. Gabrielle fell back, eventually losing her footing and falling to the ground. Xena on top of her body prepared to strike. But seeing again her friend behind those now evil eyes she stopped.

Gabrielle shouted, "Do it! Kill me!" Xena said roug

hly, "No, I won't!"

Gabrielle shouted, "You coward! Kill me Xena! Kill your enemy!"

Xena shouted loudly, "I won't do it! I won't! I won't kill my friend!"

Xena got up off of Gabrielle as Gabrielle got up, the two mace in hand. Xena then said, "Come back to me!"

Gabrielle said, "Never."

Xena then said, "This life isn't you! This is not your life! Your life is about stopping the cycle of hatred in violence! That was your mission!"

Gabrielle replied with Extreme cold, "I have a new mission in life Xena! Death!" Xena's heart sunk as those old words haunted her again, this time from her companion. The most important person in the world to her.

Callisto looked on as the two friends had been locked in battle. She knew what she needed to do, but Xena would not listen, so Callisto had to wait until Xena was desperate enough she would try anything. She also found it irritating that Xena had to get nicked like that, because of their bond, she two was bleed from her leg.

They stood opposed each other on the field of battle. Looking each other down. After all these times Gabrielle had fought to against the monsters of this world, Gabrielle was now the monster, and Xena had to stop her. One way or another.


	25. Battling Bitch of Potidaea Part 2

Battling Bitch of Potidaea Part 2

Eh, what's up doc? (What? You thought I'd put a disclaimer here?)

Xena and Gabrielle stood there at war with each other. Waiting for each to make a move. Xena grabbed her sword from the ground which it was stuck. Her heart was breaking as she looked at the blond warrior before her.

Gabrielle naturally since she was filled with the rage of evil charged at Xena with her two maces swinging for Xena's skull. Xena deflected with her sword dodging blow after blow. Xena rolled back as Gabrielle swung madly. Gabrielle shouted, "I should have never met you Xena! Your poison!"

Xena shouted, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

Gabrielle spat on the ground as she shouted, "You ruined my life. You killed my family." Xena seen echoes of Callisto's face.

Xena charged Gabrielle leaping into the air as Gabrielle ducked avoiding the swift kick to the skull. Xena avoided a mace as she swung and cut off the tip from the other. With the mace in Gabrielle's left hand ruined Gabrielle threw it at Xena and ran back to dead soldiers, dropping her original mace she picked up two swords.

Gabrielle ran towards Xena with her swords in hand as Xena met her with her own sword. Callisto shouted, "Xena catch!" Xena caught Callisto's sword with her left hand, and now had two swords herself. With two swords each they locked up. Gabrielle spat in Xena's face before breaking the lock. Gabrielle left sword swung high as her right sword swung low.

Xena ducked the high swing as she blocked the low swing with her left sword, while her right sword cut slightly on Gabrielle's leathers slicing a whole with a very thin amount of blood. Xena said, "Stop this, before one of us gets killed!"

Gabrielle ignored it as she did a spin bringing her swords dangerously close to Xena's throat. Xena then stabbed with her left which Gabrielle deflect as a large swing from the right came close to Gabrielle's hand.

Gabrielle shouted in anger as she charged at Xena who back flipped away. Xena coming to her feet charged back at Gabrielle swords ready for action as her swords locked with Gabrielle's again. This time holding them together. Gabrielle broke the lock pushing Xena back, adding with the impact a strong kick to the stomach.

Gabrielle's left sword removed the sword in Xena's right hand, which was followed by a slice at the chest that was only stopped by Xena's breast plate. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's right arm with her own and forced Gabrielle back as Xena tried to remove Gabrielle's sword. Gabrielle broke free leading Xena to a backward flip twist bringing her feet into the right hand of Gabrielle removing that sword as well.

Each with one sword they both changed the sword to there right hands as they locked again. As they were locked again Gabrielle punched Xena in the face, below the eye, forcing Xena back. A couple of strikes to the teeth from Xena, Gabrielle was forced to her knees. Xena held her sword to the neck of Gabrielle as she was on her knees before her.

Xena said, "Will you stop this?" Gabrielle looked at Xena and said "No!" Gabrielle started running her neck against the sword drawing blood, but Xena seeing it moved the sword back and kicked her down. Xena said, "Stop this!" Gabrielle got up to her hands and knees wit bloody teeth and shouted, "Never!" Gabrielle charged Xena like a football player and grabbed Xena by her leg and forced her to the ground.

Gabrielle was on top of Xena punching and Screaming as Xena flipped her over on her back and landed on her. Xena shouted, "Stop it now!"

Gabrielle shouted, "No!" Xena put the pinch on her.

Xena said, "Stop it."

Gabrielle said weakly, "I will not."

Gabrielle began to fade out as the effects of the pinch wore on her. Blood coming out of her nose she began to lose consciousness. Xena got worried and released the pinch as Gabrielle began to cough severely. Xena said, "Please Gabrielle, I don't want to do this to you."

Gabrielle said, "You shouldn't have killed my family."

Xena said, "But I didn't."

Gabrielle said, "Who else is a dark haired woman with a chakram?"

Xena replied, "It wasn't me, Chaos made an evil Xena."

Gabrielle shouted, "Lies!" Xena looked at Callisto who had several marks on her face because of that special bond that Chaos put on her and Xena.

Xena said, "I can't do it, Callisto you try."

Callisto came to her.

She said, "Gabrielle stop, think of Perdicas, would he want this?" Gabrielle saw an image of Perdicas. In the image Gabrielle said. "I fight."

But Perdicas replied, "But you never kill."

Then she saw Callisto kill him. Gabrielle spit in her face. She said, "You killed him!" Callisto grabbed Gabrielle hard shouting "Stop!" Callisto felt a strange power flow from her and into Gabrielle. Then purple smoke appeared around her. It left her body and floated away. Callisto stepped back looking at her hands.

Gabrielle looked up, "Xena! What happened." Xena went to her bent down removing the pinch.

Xena said, "Gabrielle." Tears rolled down her face.

Gabrielle said, "Xena, I.. I.. killed… innocent people."

Xena said, "It's ok, you didn't have control of your actions."

Gabrielle replied, "I should have been stronger Xena. I killed children. I would have killed you."

Xena held her close, "Gabrielle it's ok. Chaos did this."

Xena continued to hold her close as she cried.

Gabrielle said, "I tried to kill you."

Xena said, "It's ok Gabrielle, I forgave you."

Gabrielle remembered. She saw the image of Hera.

8

She was under the spell, then it lifted to see the face of Hera. Gabrielle shuddered with fear. Hera said "Quiet child. Listen and listen closely. Chaos has to be destroyed. Zeus cast down a weapon to the ground. I know my husband. He made it to kill him, and Athena is his favorite among the Gods. Typical of him, to love the children that I did not bare. When you are free from Chaos's mind control find Athena and the sword. Athena knows how it can be used and who must use it. Tell no one of this. Tell them only to find Athena and the sword. Chaos must not know about me." He put her back under control of Chaos.

8

Gabrielle said, "There is a weapon that can kill Chaos. He doesn't yet know, and we must find Athena."

Xena asked, "Who told you this?"

Gabrielle replied, "I can't tell even you. Chaos may be listening." Xena understood.

8

Chaos was fuming. That bitch he thought. All this time under his nose. Betraying him. He stormed around his fortress looking for her. Then he found her, "Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite said, "Yes my lord."

Chaos replied, "You betrayed me." Chaos grabbed her close.

He said. "I take all your powers." He cast her down to the dungeon within his fortress. Chaos anger was felt the world over. As the planet shook and massive storms appeared all over the world.

8

Somewhere in Amazon territory. Velasca looked at the sky above. She spoke "Chaos must be angry." Her sister asked her "What about your plan?" Velasca said "Oh yes. We turn over Ares, Artemis, and Hades to Chaos and he takes protects the Amazons and fulfills our destiny." Her sister asked "What of Ephiny, she will never go along with this." Velasca answered "Our lord will do what he will with her." Velasca starred into the sky as lightning flashed across the sky.


	26. Redeemable

Redeemable

I don't own Xena and Saddam Hussein is still dead. (That's for Chevy Chase, wherever you are, stay happy and stay funny)

Xena, Callisto, Gabrielle and Borias continued on their path. She was heading the same way Ares said he would go. Gabrielle seemed distant. Lost and alone. Xena tried to talk to her, "Gabrielle is everything ok?"

Gabrielle asked staring at her hands "Do you know what it is like to have innocent blood on your hands?" Gabrielle knew this about Xena but she had asked anyway.

Xena said calmly, "I do."

Gabrielle said filled with guilt, "I never thought I would."

Xena said, "You under the influence of Chaos."

Gabrielle said filled with rage, "No! I did those things. He may have pushed me that way but I did those things. I was conscious when killed those children. I ripped a mans face of with the strike vogue. That's a memory I have to live with."

Xena looked at her friend. She was filled with such sorrow and guilt. She was being crushed by it. Xena did not know what to do. If only Xena could comfort her somehow, Xena felt like a failure because Gabrielle was hurting and Xena couldn't help her.

Later that night while they were all asleep. Gabrielle was sitting up that night. She starred at the moon. She held a dagger in hand. One she still had on her when she was that monster. She prepared to cut her wrist. The blade was pressed against her skin. She would open her veins and end her misery.

Then a voice chimed in. "What are you doing?" Gabrielle looked and saw Callisto.

Gabrielle said coldly, "Stay out of this. How did you know."

Callisto replied calmly, "You may know how to move at night without waking up Xena, but you don't know me that way."

Gabrielle said emotionally "Don't try to talk me out of it. Besides I know you would like to see it. After all you enjoyed my husbands death."

Callisto lowered her head. "Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I wish I can bring him back."

Gabrielle demanded "Then let me join him."

Callisto then said "I can't save him but I can save you. I know the weight you carry. Even better than Xena. She killed a lot of people but I killed more innocents. I wiped out entire villages just for fun. I know what your feeling. I feel it to."

Gabrielle said not believing "You feel guilty. I don't believe you. You are the same old Callisto playing a trick on Xena."

Callisto said, "If I'm the same monster then what are you?"

Gabrielle had nothing to say to this comment. Gabrielle said, "How do you deal with it?"

Callisto replied, "I do. That's all, I just do. I face if, accept and move on the best I can. It's all you can do."

Gabrielle replied, "You make it sound so easy."

Callisto said, "It's the hardest thing I've ever done."

Gabrielle asked "How can we be forgiven?"

Callisto said, "Xena told me that the only thing we can do is try to prevent other innocents from suffering. Give other innocents the thing we never allowed our victims."

Gabrielle asked, "What is that?"

Callisto answered, "A chance to live. We snuffed out lives for our own reasons and that can never be undone. But we can stop others from suffering the same fate."

Gabrielle thought about it. She looked down at the dagger. She threw it to the ground. She looked at Callisto with different eyes. This woman who killed her husband had just saved Gabrielle from taking her own life. The fates are funny.

8

Artemis and the others were moving with several Amazons. They were proceeded to what rumor had told was the location of Athena. Then suddenly a rope trap was sprung. Ares, Artemis and Hades were hanging upside down. The other amazons quickly seized Ephiny to ensure she didn't interfere. Velasca said, "Chaos, I present these sacrifices to you."

Chaos appeared. Artemis and the others tried to use their godlike strength to get down but couldn't. Chaos said, "Nice try, I made those specially to hold Gods." He released Artemis and brought her to her knees. He then looked at Velasca.

He said, "Velasca for your efforts I take Artemis's godhood and give it to you." A purple bolt hit Artemis square in the chest. The energy hit Velasca.

Chaos spoke, "Velasca I hereby charge you as God of the Amazons. I grant you the full powers of a god and give you the additional duty of slaying Xena, Callisto, Gabrielle, and Borias as they pass threw here to find Athena."

Velasca nodded and said, "It will be done my lord. What would you have us do to Artemis and Ephiny?"

Chaos said, "Ephiny will be a prisoner of mine. A card to play. A way to torture my puppets more. Artemis, do with her as you like, I no longer care for her." Chaos took Hades, Ares, and Ephiny and left returning to his fortress.

Velasca looked at Artemis closely. She said, "You failed us Artemis. Now pay for your crime."

Artemis begged, "No please. I'm sorry."

Velasca said smiling, "To little, To late." She released a bolt from her finger tips targeting Artemis' heart shooting a hole through her chest. Her eyes went cold as she died.

8

Xena and the others continued on their path when he appeared. Xena said, "Chaos, it's not so nice to see you." Chaos floated slightly above them.

He said, "Congratulations Xena. You saved Gabrielle without killing her. I must say you are better than even the show makes you look. Callisto, I never thought I'd see you go this route. Well that's not being honest I did actually foresee this."

Xena said shouting, "What do you want. I sicken of your games!"

Chaos replied "I have Ares and Hades and Artemis is dead. My new god Velasca is untested. I want to see if she is strong enough to be one of my pantheon. She leads the Amazons as their new Goddess replacing Artemis, the failed god. Yes Gabrielle, your Amazons. Don't worry about Ephiny, she lives. She is my prisoner so Velasca won't harm her. But I might. Now Xena, I want you to take this dagger and kill Velasca." He threw the dagger on the ground.

Xena asked with her arms across her chest, "Why should we?" Chaos with his power seized Gabrielle. She began to scream in pain. Chaos said, "Because I will kill her if you don't. You know that pain alone can kill. I can give her so much pain her heart will stop. If you don't kill Velasca I will kill your Gabrielle right here in front of you. Don't worry about using this dagger against one of my other gods. I've only imbued it with the power to kill Velasca. Any other will just laugh at you and then kill you."

Xena looked at him and said, "Alright. You win." She picked up the dagger. Chaos dropped Gabrielle. Xena said, "Does it even bother you that you are betraying your own people." Chaos looked directly at Xena and said, "Chaos is treacherous, you never know what will happen, who will die." He then disappeared.

Xena and Callisto ran to Gabrielle. Xena grabbed her friend and held her closely. She asked, "Are you alright?"

Gabrielle replied "Yes. I'll be fine. What is chaos playing at?"

Xena answered, "He is sending us to fight and kill our friends. This is what he does. He creates situations. When this one is done, their will be another one. He will do this for eternity. He is even prepared for the next one."

Gabrielle replied, "We have got to stop him."

Xena said "This god is truly an evil God. I've never seen a God delight in torture like this."

Gabrielle asked "Can we stop him?"

Xena answered back "We have to."

8

Chaos looked down on the world. Hera was at his side. She wanted to go to Hades and Ares but she didn't dare risk it as she nearly got caught when she helped Gabrielle. All her hopes were pinned on a sword and Athena.


	27. Will of God

Will of God.

I don't Own Xena or Darth Vader.

Hera watched Chaos. She had wondered about him. He seemed to know everything. And yet the secret of the sword and her treachery alluded him. Why would he not know? It crossed her mind that actually he did know but he was playing a game with them all. Did he know?

Hera was in a long black flowing corset designed by Chaos who walked along the breathtaking walls of the fortress known as the Center of the Conflict. This was Chaos favorite design. A floating fortress miles above the world below. It could shift across space like an arrow through the wind. It's long winding towers and downward spiraling dungeons seemed endless. It was designed to torture the invader and at the sametime immerse the owner with its beauty. Chaos said that this fortress had a mind of its own. A being after his own heart.

Chaos strode down in a unique outfit. One Hera had never seen before. It was all black with a black cape and a respirator that deepened his voice. Chaos said with his voice affected by it, "Do you like the look. I seen this movie that I stole from another world. It was called star wars. Hell of a villain." He removed the helmet revealing the face underneath. Then with a poof of purple smoke he is was back to his usual purple outfit with his long flowing cape.

He came close to Hera putting his finger on her chin slightly holding her head up to meet his eyes. He asked, "Are you alright my dear."

Hera grabbed his hand lovingly saying, "I am, thanks to you."

Chaos said has he went into a hug, "Worried about your son?"

Hera replied, "My Ares can take care of himself."

Truth was, she was concerned about him. She never told him but she was proud of him. Chaos would torment him, try to warp his mind as he had Aphrodite. But she had to play the wife of the evil God awhile longer.

If he ever suspected her as being a traitor she would directly endanger the plan to stop him. She was the only chance, because love had blinded him. All he needed was a probe and he would discover the dangerous secret she held so close. Informing Gabrielle was a great risk but it was the best way to get the info to Xena she could think of.

Ares and Hades rested in there prison when he appeared. Chaos strode in brilliantly. He was on top of the world. He considered making Ares one of his Gods but decided against it saying he didn't need it. Hades saw him and demanded, "Where is Persephone?"

Chaos answered, "Close. Now Olympians what am I to do with you."

Ares answered, "Gee. Let me think. Return us to our world. That would be nice."

Chaos answered, "Yes, that would be nice. But no I have other ideas." A ray hit Ares head. Ares seen his entire life flash before his eyes.

Chaos said, "Three women from three continents in your bed. I'm impressed." He kept scanning.

He said, "So you lied to Artius claiming to be Xena's father so he would try to kill her in a jealous rage. I have to say I like that." The God of War was screaming in pain.

Chaos said, "Nothing. So Zeus has done nothing. I had a thought that may he made something that could hurt me. Perhaps he did. I'm just asking the wrong God." He checked Hades. "Nothing. Except a foot fetish." Chaos mused to himself. He had a thought. That would be interesting. An image burned in his head. He left. Ares shook his head painfully.

Chaos stood out on a pillar looking down at the world. Then Hera joined him at his side.

He embraced her. He put his hand on the back of her head. Ever so gently. He used his power extremely carefully to seek the knowledge. He saw Hera with Gabrielle. He knew. She had betrayed him. She didn't know what became of the sword however. He considered his options.

He did love her. This very action that should have made him hate her, instead made him love her all the more. She was as treacherous he was. In his own mind it was her noblest quality. He could not trust her but he would not destroy her.

So as he embraced her he created a world. In this world the sky was blue as it was on earth. The grass was green, The birds sung. The flowers bloomed. The mountains reflected off the water. And their he made a form of himself. He would be there always with her. To give her the love she would always desire. Never leaving her to pursue another as Zeus did.

In this world he would be hers and hers alone for eternity. She would be happy, she would be loved in this world he created. She would have no concern, nothing to ever bother her again. It would be her prison, but it would be her heaven.

He pulled back slightly looking into her wonderful eyes one last time. The beautiful spark of ambition and desire. He so loved it. He looked studying her face cause he would never see it again. Then he kissed her in a passionate sensual kiss on the mouth. Hera queen of the Olympian Gods. Uncontrollable, undeniable. Forever and for always his. He turned her into smoke and pulled her inside of him.

Hera and her heaven would always remain close to his heart. Forever. For always. His.

AN: Writing this chapter was odd, but i liked it, you all should be able to see where i suddenly changed what i was going to do in this chapter.


	28. Journey Through the Darkness

Journey through the Darkness

I don't own Xena. No really I don't.

Xena and the others headed for the Amazons. Preparing to fight their friends. Facing down another God. Xena wondered just how many more battles she would have to face. Another fight against another villain. This time it was the Amazons. When that was over they would have to find Athena still, but it can't be forgot that Chaos had Ephiny, Ares and Hades. But who else would he grab? Villains and family from her past, or even her future.

Truth was that Chaos was wearing on all of their nerves. All the fighting, with loved ones and villains. Gabrielle in particular still seemed rough though she had improved slightly as Callisto had talked to her to help her through. Xena thought it was amazing the change in Callisto and even more amazing that she reached Gabrielle. But Xena also knew it wasn't that long before when Perdicas got murdered.

Borias had been watching Callisto closely. The way she moved. The way she acted. The tragedy in her heart that tore her at soul. She was to him like a fallen angel. A person who had done evil but now regretted it. He wanted to make her happy, make her feel loved.

Callisto felt his warm stare, however she did not how to respond to him. Callisto knew that Borias was longing for someone special but could someone like Callisto ever deserve love? Or did Callisto sign away those rights in innocent blood? The question dangled in her mind never letting go.

Xena said to Gabrielle who was still very subdued, "We are getting close now. The person in the last town called this place the Whispering Woods."

Gabrielle asked inquisitively, "Why would they call it that?"

Xena answered with a smart ass look on her face, "My guess is that the trees don't want to be overheard." Gabrielle fought a chuckle, to which Xena smiled, she longed for the bard to be happy again.

They entered the forest when he appeared. Chaos did not appear above them as he usually did, instead walking up to them on foot. He seemed sad and burdened as Xena said coldly, "Chaos. What do you want?"

Chaos replied somewhat down, yet focused on his objective, "I want to set up the upcoming scenes. This place can charm a person to starvation. The whispering woods will take your very soul if you listen to them.I've made Amazons immune of course except Gabrielle, and Gods can't be affected. Course that didn't keep Ares and Hades from falling into my grasp. Now progress through here at your own risk Xena. I'm sure you'll find someway to overcome this as you have all the other trials I put before." Chaos disappeared. Xena was a bit amazed by the lack of flamboyant arrogance that she usually saw with Chaos, she deduced that something had occurred.

He didn't really disappear as he was invisible. He made a decision as he looked at Xena. Their was only one way to know what was done by Zeus. After Hera he felt less of himself. He welcomed the thought. Death for one so powerful as he. If it were to happen, he would try to make it a spectacle of the ages. Then he left.

They continued down the path toward Amazon lands. The winds felt alive. The air seemed to breath. The quiet was gone but the sounds weren't natural. Xena decided to have everyone take a hold of each other's hands as she felt this land might try to take them away. This way they could hold onto one if something tried to take them, Gabrielle heard a voice and could not believe her ears. "Gabrielle, it's me. Your husband, don't you remember me." Xena noticed Gabrielle starring at the trees as if someone was there. She said, "Ignore it Gabrielle. It's a trick."

Perdicas continued, "Why are with the one who killed me? Don't you love me?"

Gabrielle replied emotionally, "Yes." Xena held on tighter to Gabrielle.

Perdicas continued reaching out to Gabrielle, "Why don't you come with me. We can run away together. Live our lives the way it was meant to be. Come on Gabrielle." As Perdicas gestured at Gabrielle to take his arm Gabrielle tried to run to him, to take him into her arms, but Xena held on tightly to protect her friend.

Borias saw an image as well. He saw his son Balech and his wife Natasha. She said, "Borias, I need you. Our son needs you." Borias tried to pull but Callisto held onto him. Natasha continued, "What about your other son? I'd love to meet him, lets go find him. Be a family." Borias struggled hard to leave as his desire for having a family overpowered him. It nearly broke Callisto's grip but she managed to hold on.

Callisto said trying to keep him from leaving. "Borias look at me. Come with me, to where we going. Together we can find your sons. But we can't do it if you leave this path."

Borias replied trying to argue, "But Natasha..." Callisto insisted but with a warm voice. "Isn't really there, but I'm here." Borias strengthened his grip on Callisto.

Xena saw an image as well. It was her mother, she was on a cross and Caesar was about to break her legs. Caesar said looking all triumphant, "Come Xena, save your dear old mother." Cyrene called out in pain, "Xena, please save me." Xena wanted to leap into action but she didn't. Xena shouted, "Your not real!"

Callisto saw her mother. She said extending her arms toward Callisto, "Callisto I love you. I've been brought back to be with you. Lets go be together. Your sister is waiting at the house." Callisto's mother pointed west towards the trees as Callisto felt the tug at her heart to go. Xena and Borias held on hard to Callisto who longed to be with their family. Borias said, "their is nothing there."

Even though they knew all these people weren't really their, seeing them in the flesh recognizing their voices. It made an irresistible pull on each of them. They couldn't help it at the illusions came.

Xena saw Lyceus again. He said, "I'm alive Xena, come find me." Xena shook her head. They all desperately tried to control themselves as the visions kept coming harder and harder. These visions tugged on the hearts and minds of the group as they fought there way through. Finally after great effort they fought there way through the Whispering Woods.

They each stopped and rested as they were weary from the emotionally draining journey through the Whispering Woods. Borias asked Callisto, "Did you mean it?" Callisto tried to speak as Borias asked, "You would come with me to find my family." Callisto gave it serious thought as she decided she wouldn't commit to anything more than that but she would help him reclaim his family. Callisto said carefully, "As a friend I will help you. Journey with you to meet your family."

Gabrielle saw this and asked Xena, "Callisto has really changed hasn't she?"

Xena replied, "Yes she has."

Gabrielle asked still amazed "How?"

Xena answered, "Callisto problem was when I killed her family and when she was further victimized by the warlord who taught her how to fight she lost her ability to feel anything other than anger and hate. Then she fought Achilles with me. We worked as a team to defeat him.

Together we just managed to defeat him. I could see that fight had affected her somehow. Then there was other events each of which affected her in different ways. She began to feel again. She saved my life, even though it was a little bit of saving her self.

Gabrielle do you remember when you were hung over razor sharp spikes by her." Gabrielle replied recalling the memory "How could I forget?"

Xena then continued, "On that day she tried to fall to her own death. She didn't want to exist. When she saved me from falling to my life she made the decision that she wanted to live and on top of that she didn't want me to die.

Deep down she still is angry at me for my actions but I think that she no longer truly hates me. Her hate was her fuel. Without it her fire dies inside. Truth is Gabrielle you are right. If you can break the cycle of hate and violence you can love again." Gabrielle nodded quietly. However for Gabrielle their was the murder of Perdicas. The murder of her beloved husband. Could she ever forgive Callisto for that. She didn't have an answer for that pain.

8

Chaos mourned Hera, though she be with him in his heart he still mourned her. He went to Ares and Hades. He said coldly to them, "Hera was a wonderful person. But I know I can't trust any of you Gods. You will remain here for eternity." He left the prison and sealed the wall behind him.

Chaos looked down on the world. A single purple colored tear strode down to his chin. He buried his feelings as the tear landed upon the stone floor in front of his feet.


	29. Fallen Goddess

Fallen Goddess

(I don't own Xena and the funny part of this disclaimer has been removed due to NBC)

Go Conan O'Brien

AN: Minskit Gudinna is Swedish for fallen goddess.

She was known as Minskit Gudinna. The fallen goddess. She remembered not the world she once knew as Athena Goddess of Wisdom, War and Weaving. She did not recall her father Zeus or her people in Athens. When people talked of the Gods, Athena and Athena alone earned mankind's love. She with her power saved many people from the whims of other gods, such as Ares and Poseidon.

But that wasn't who she was now. She was the goddess that fell from heaven to lead the people of the chotmolac tribe into a golden age of prosperity. Her wisdom and cunning had done away with so many ills of that society.

She sat on a cedar wood throne as it was the only wood available her. It was ever so carefully lined with animal skins which was the best the tribesman could offer. She looked at her new people waiting on her to use her godly powers to determine justice and help keep peace for her new people. Chaos had taken her power to throw energy blasts as well as her teleportation ability but her natural wisdom and perception remained along with her godly strength.

Two men came up to her. Athena asked examining them closely, "Accuser. What is it you have to say against this man?"

The accuser said pointing, "I had family heirloom. A shield made of animal skin. An item that has been with us for three generations. My father and my fathers father possessed it. He stole it from me, my Gudinna."

Athena turned to the defendant and said, "What do you say to these charges?"

The defendant said, "I won it fair and square in bet. I never stole from him, my Gudinna." Athena scanned them with her eyes searching the truth. She saw that the defendant was telling the truth.

Athena stared at the accuser hard saying, "Your Minskit Gudinna has found that the accuser has lied to the Gudinna and bore false witness against his neighbor. Twenty-five lashes lying to me and twenty-five for lying about the defendant in court."

Then the accuser desperately tried to argue, "But my Gudinna..." Athena continued interrupting him, "And ten for speaking out of turn. I could have ordered your death, be grateful. Next case." She sat down on her throne.

A man approached her throne as Athena asked him to speak. The man said angrily but with a hint of sorrow, "My wife was caught in the act with my neighbor. They have done so several times."

Athena turned to the defendants giving them a chance to speak. He replied first hiding a smile from the happiness of his little sexual conquest, "I did no such thing. I would never."

Then she spoke adamantly, "We have never been together." Athena scanned them for the truth. She saw the several acts of depravity with each other.

Athena stood angrily but controlled saying, "Your Minskit Gudinna has found the accuser speaks not only the truth but is unaware of some the facts." She pointed to the female defendant. "A child needs it's mother so your life will be spared, if you should ever commit adultery again you will die personally by my hand. You will receive twenty-five lashes for lying to me and spend three days in the stockades."

She then pointed at another woman who was in the court audience and said, "You too have committed adultery with this man and you will spend three days and the stockade, commit adultery again and you will die, I will not take a mother from her child unless I have to. Do not force me." She then looked at the man continuing, "You have no children who depend on you, you are to be executed at dawn in full view of the women you committed adultery with so they know the penalty of this act you filthy bastard of a man." They were taken away as Athena sat on her throne.

Then the next man came forward as Athena bid him to speak. He said, "My Gudinna, this man assaulted me unprovoked. He walked up and punched me in the face and left me their."

Athena turned her head towards the other man as it was now his turn to speak. He said humbly, "My Gudinna, he speaks truthfully. I did assault him. I was mad because I was told he said something offensive to my wife. I was told later that it wasn't true. I'm sorry for the sin I've committed."

Athena replied, "Very well, you are forgiven as you see you are sincere. Your punishment would have been twenty five lashes and a months worth of servitude in repartion for the offense. But the lashes are removed and servitude reduced to one weeks charge in the service of your victim."

He replied happy with his mercy that he had received, "Yes my Gudinna, thank you.

Athena stared at her people as she looked as confident as ever that justice had been done. These were her people and she would see them through and take care of them, as any god should.

8

Xena, Callisto, Gabrielle, and Borias walked through Amazon territory. Everything seemed tense. Defenses had been built in preparation for a war against the Centaurs. The four moved carefully as they tried to avoid being seen. Xena and Gabrielle observed a sight that caught them both by surprise. They saw a dark haired Centaur bound with a blonde headed child Centaur at his side. They were being marched along by several armed Amazons.

Callisto noticed the look on Xena's face and asked, "Do you know him?"

Xena replied still a bit surprised, "That is Ephiny's deceased husband. Chaos must have brought him back. The child with him is Xenan. We can only assume something has occurred to Ephiny."

8

Athena walked along the tents and huts. The leader of the tribe approached her asking, "My Gudinna how are you doing today?"

Athena answered warmly, "I am well Marichata. How are the irrigation lines that I implemented doing.?"

He answered proudly, "Well indeed. We are now able to water our fields so we can grow our food and water our livestock with much less work. The redesigning of arrows and arrowheads are serving us well as our aim is more effective and our game is more easily taken down."

Athena nodded replying, "Very well."

Athena looked around her, she loved what she was doing but she felt like something was missing. Like she had lost a part of herself. She didn't understand it but she knew it to be true that she did not belong in this world.

8

Xena wanted to make this as easy and safe as she could. She looked at Callisto who immediately understood. She looked at Gabrielle and Borias who had set up an assault point. They were to free Phantes and Xenan and defeat without killing any remaining Amazons. Xena and Callisto both threw their chakrams. Callisto's was in the lead as it severed the weapons tips as Xena's knocked over each of the Amazons safely.

Borias and Gabrielle charged quickly from their position. Charging in was Gabrielle with her staff as she knocked over two Amazons while Borias undid Phantes bounds. Phantes immediately recognized him as he asked, "Borias? how is it possible?"

Borias answered, "From what Xena said about you I'm wondering the same thing." Xena and Callisto converged on the Centaurs as Gabrielle went to Xenan. She embraced the young prince.

Xena said touching Gabrielle's shoulder, "No time for greetings we gotta move." They went south quickly. Velasca would come and they would be ready.


	30. God of the Amazons

God of the Amazons

I don't own uh. Umm. Shoot. What was my line?

(The character Kyri is the same Kyri that Gabrielle kills in the unrelated story "Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons." I'll probably kill her again in future stories)

Velasca strode out to meet the Amazons who bore the report of Xena's action. The Amazon who met with Velasca was a blonde haired innocent looking Amazon named Kyri. Velasca looked closely at the young blonde seeing the woman for what she was. An innocent looking snake in the grass. Kyri humbly bowed before Velasca. She said in a pleading tone, "I'm sorry to report my failure to capture Phantes and his son. Xena rescued them. I accept all the punishments that you see fit to enforce."

Velasca grabbed her by the throat crushing her larynx as she said, "Apology accepted Kyri." Kyri died there staring into the dark goddesses' cold eyes. Velasca casually dropped her lifeless corpse. She turned to face her Amazon servants as she now thought of them saying with a cold and determined voice, "Failure is not acceptable. We stand today to take our destiny and you allow a woman who isn't even an Amazons and her traitorous bitch Gabrielle steal our victory? I am your God and I say you will stop Xena and kill all the Centaurs."

The Amazons were afraid of the angry goddess who was once of them. They questioned in their own hearts and minds their decision to join her over Artemis. Velasca continued to shout down at the women who were now beneath her, "Amazons mount up! We will kill Xena and her centaurs! We will bury them under the power of the Amazon nation. Aren't you listening? Get on the your damn horses!" The amazons only motivated by the fear that Velasca might strike them down got on their horses and prepared for battle.

As Velasca rode out in the lead, she smiled so very slightly. A chance to murder the bitch that was called Xena, and the disgusting man beasts who dared to suggest that they might be civilized. Her heart was cold and her will unshakable as her mind cared not for the crimes she sought to commit.

8

Xena walked toward the hut of Tildas after sending Phantes and his son to rest after their bought with capture. Many of the Centaurs could only stand in amazement at the sight of Borias. The legendary man who stood against an army and against the warrior princess for the honor of his own word not to fight the Centaurs. The man who died for a race that was not his own.

Xena and Callisto met with Tildas. Tildas said smiling at the dark haired warrior, "Small world. Even if it is this hell hole." Then he realized who the woman was beside Xena, shocked by his own realization of who it was he asked, "Why is Callisto with you?"

Xena glossed over the answer to continue with the more important issue, "Long story, the Amazons are moving to attack. Worse still, they are being led by a God."

Tildas squinted his eyes as an old suspicion nagged at him, "And who is going to lead the defense, you? No offense Xena we may no longer be enemies but there is a limit to our trust."

Xena replied, "I don't want your army, but I brought someone to help. Someone who you can trust."

Borias entered the hut. Tildas couldn't believe his eyes, "Borias? How is it possible?"

"The same God that brought back your son," answered Borias.

Tildas could not perceive the real intention of that God as he stated, "If that is true, then this God will be my God."

Borias shook his head knowing how wrong that Tildas was as he put his hand on the Centaur leader's shoulder, "Tildas, this God brought back me to torture Xena and your son to torture Ephiny. This God is the same God that is sending the Amazons after you. This God lives only to torment. This is a game to him."

Tildas nodded respectfully at the man he admired, "Very well Borias what would you have us do?"

Borias answered pointing towards Xena who stood off to the left of him, "Listen to Xena, she knows strategy and war better than anyone, including I."

Tildas could not completely allow his old suspicions of Xena to go away as he answered, "I have come to respect Xena's word and I have faith in her goodwill toward our people as well as her regret for Corinth and the attacks on our ally Kaleipus of the Corinthian Centaurs. But I can't turn my defense to her. I would be honored if you would lead it."

Borias looked at the powerful centaur leader for a long time considering his request, then he finally said, "I will."

Borias had a secondary question. He wondered "What about my son Solan?" Tildas answered "He is with our allies, the Corinthian Centaurs whom I believe are still on earth. Kaleipus, there leader has raised him well."

Borias answered solemly, "I would like to thank him when I return for being there for him" Tildas nodded.

A little while later Xena was talking to Borias who was alone outside the hut. Borias said thinking back to the last days of his life, "You know Xena. Of everything I ever did, standing beside the Centaurs against you is one of the few things I have done that I'm proud of. I've done a lot of bad things. Hurt a lot of people who didn't deserve to be hurt. If I could take it all back, I would, except that."

Xena added, "I know Borias. I feel the same way. I didn't understand what had happened to you or why you did it what you did then. For years I believed you were a fool. Until one day my army wanted to kill an innocent infant. Then I understood. We've all done things that are wrong, but there are things that are plain wrong. At that moment was when I finally understood what you did.

You weren't being a fool, you were being honorable. You knew what we were doing was wrong and you realized it and made a decision that enough was enough. Sadly I caused another nine years of pain and misery before I came to the same conclusion. For all my skills, you turned out to be the wiser one."

Borias and Xena stood their wordlessly as Callisto stood at farthest distance possible to give them privacy. Then Xena was about to break into the moment saying that it would be madness to allow the Centaurs and Amazons to fight, but Borias stated first, "We can't let this battle happen. Xena do you have any ideas?"

Before Xena answered Callisto said in a cold calculating way that only Callisto could ever manage, "Kill their leader. Xena has the weapon. We just need a way to prevent there army from getting to this village."

Xena knew the answer immediately, replying, "There is only one way. I don't know much about this Velasca but I bet Chaos has told her to kill me, which means her entire army will stop if they see me."

Callisto answered with a smile, "So you want to go against an entire Amazon army by yourself. It's madness but I like it. This way we can minimize the causalities and it will make for some fun." Xena was amazed that she had actually heard Callisto talk about not killing. Course she knew that Callisto had changed but still the idea is a bit weird.

Xena looked deeply into the eyes of Borias to emphasize just how important the next few words would be, "Borias, you need to keep the Centaurs here. They must not fight, if I fail she will come, I have a feeling that she doesn't like the Centaurs very much. If she comes, get the centaurs out of here. Neither You nor them can fight a God."

Borias asked concerned, "And you can Xena? We may not have anything between us anymore but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

He then looked at Callisto, "And you, I know right now you don't know what you really want out of life but Callisto I care about you, I want you to live through this so I can help you find your path." Callisto was touched by the sentiment. People really cared for her. It felt nice.

Callisto answered him reassuringly, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm sure Xena can a attest to how hard I am to kill, and I can assure you that she isn't an easy kill either."

Borias extended his hand, "Still." Callisto was not fond of physically touching most people and yet took his hand accepting the gesture. She said, "Don't worry."

Gabrielle came up casually to Xena asking, "Why can't I come with you?"

Xena replied touching the bards arm, "This fight isn't going to be a cakewalk."

Gabrielle scoffed with sarcasm, "And the others were?"

Xena chuckled, "Listen Gabrielle I need you here. I'm not going see someone I care about lose her family again, so if I fail you have to save Xenan"

Gabrielle replied bowing her head in agreement, "Alright, I will protect him." Xena touched her face with her left hand as Gabrielle grabbed Xena's warm hand holding it close for a moment.

Xena slowly loosened her hand looking into the eyes of Gabrielle, swearing to herself that it wouldn't be the last time before letting go. Gabrielle and Borias watched as Xena and Callisto walked into the woods. They went to face Velasca God of the Amazons in another game that was set up by the God Chaos. The God who if not stopped would do this forever. Eventually this God would kill Xena or everyone she loved. He had to be stopped, so when Velasca was defeated they would seak that sword and destroy Chaos. The sword that none of them knew was strung to the back of Borias.

Tribute to Xena disclaimer: I killed Kyri again while making this chapter.


	31. Two Against a God

Two Against a God

I don't own Xena and I don't like Wal-Marts. Bastards won't sell my Gatorade flavor *Anger Consumes Soul*

Velasca could feel her destiny as the Amazons rode behind her. Her will would take this world that Chaos had so nicely given to her. An Amazon world. Death to the Centuars, men for slave labor. For Velasca this was what a woman's world should be. The old men would never tell another joke about the amazons, not with the whip firmly against their back. This was the will of the Goddess Velasca.

8

Xena and Callisto stood together to fight the Amazons. No longer enemies and even though they were still bound to each other, they had become to be more than forced allies. Warrior princess and the warrior queen were now a real team, standing up against the will of Chaos.

The greatest weakness to any intelligent leader is what you don't know. What Velasca didn't know was Xena had a weapon given to her by Chaos that was specifically designed to kill her. She did not know that Chaos was playing her like he played Alti and so many others. All to set up his battles for his entertainment.

Xena said "Remember Callisto we don't want to kill them. Just their leader." Callisto looked at Xena slightly offended "I'm not the woman you knew. I won't kill them." Xena looked at Callisto nodding her respect to the powerful blonde haired woman. She was right. Callisto no longer was the woman that Xena once knew. She had become someone else before Xena's very eyes.

The army of the Amazons surged forward. No force under heaven would stop them, or so they thought as they saw two figures standing to meet them within the forest outside the Centaur village. Velasca commanded the army to stop by raising her head and then Velasca dismounted her horse and walked out to meet the two women who stood before her..

Xena saw the Amazon god approach her with an arrogant swagger. Xena could see that the goddess thought she was invincible. Xena said, "What brings you to these woods on this fine day Velasca."

Velasca replied with a chuckle, "Hunting half assess. Tell me Xena, why are you on their side when they tried to kill you so many years ago?"

Xena answered staring down the goddess who approached her, "Because I learned from my mistakes."

Velasca then looked at Callisto who was standing beside the warrior princess, "So what are you here for?"

Callisto replied after examing with her eyes the body of Velasca, "I'm looking at an amateur who's only reason to be feared is that Chaos made her a god." Velasca shot a bolt at Callisto which she deflected with chakram.

Callisto replied, disrespectful of the woman in front of her, "You can't even hit a stationary target ten feet in front of your face!" Velasca shot again.

Callisto deflected three shots with her chakram, looking at Velasca ever defiantly. Velasca then looked at Xena with cold angry eyes. Velasca said coldly, "Xena, Chaos wants me to kill you but I have no reason to really kill you. I just want to wipe out the Centaur race."

Xena answered fingering her own chakram, "Then you have reason to kill me."

Velasca touched her sword fighting a slight laugh as she said "Well then. Your funeral." She shouted pointing at the two women, "Amazons charge!"

The Amazons hesitated as Xena was their friend and an opponent to be feared. Velasca looked back with rage, "Do you defy your God?"

Solari approached Velasca respectfully, "We have no quarrel with Xena. She has done nothting to our tribe, in fact she helped once preventing a war."

Velasca struck the woman in the face as she furiously shouted, "She stopped a war that should have occurred then. The Centaurs have wronged our people and they must pay with their lives. She's even stopping it now!"

Solari got to her feet and stood before the goddess again stating, "All due respect my Goddess the last time we had a battle involving the Centaurs we fought together against an army of men who murdered our princess."

Velasca was enraged punched Solari in the chest sending her back several feet. Xena watched concerned for Solari, as she said to Velasca in an attempt to redirect her rage, "Your hold on the Amazon nation is tenuous at best."

Velasca stared back her amazons speaking with a commanding voice, "Who so ever believes our cause is wrong, take Xena's side now!"

Solari got to her feet with the help of another Amazon named Salona as they and four other Amazons rushed towards Xena's side. They stood defiantly alongside Xena and Callisto. Velasca eyed Salona angerly as she said, "Salona, you are my friend, why are you siding with her?"

Salona answered, pointing her sword at Velasca, "You murdered my friend, Kyri!"

Velasca looked at the ground reluctantly and said, "Then you die for a strong Amazon nation." Velasca turned her head back towards the Amazons shouting, "Amazons, no quarter for traitors."

Yet they did not move. Velasca's faced turned red with anger as shouted, "Do I have to show how powerful I am?" Truth was no honorable Amazon would raise a hand against Xena. They had no reason to. Never had she done anything to Amazons in their history. (Though they didn't know about the whole killing the entire tribal leadership of the northern Amazons)

Velasca coldly stared at her Amazons as she said, "Fine. I will show you my power!" Velasca unsheathed her sword with her right hand and sent a fireball with her left. Xena combat rolled forward meeting Velasca's sword with her own. Xena fought hard pushing back Velasca as their swords continually crossed. A stab from Xena into Velasca's abdomen only provoked laughter as the fight continued.

Xena said while fighting, "Chaos is just using you Velasca!"

Velasca answered, "It's mutual I assure you."

Xena replied crossing blades again, "Chaos can't be trusted. You can ask Alti if she ever escapes from her prison inside the Heart of Chaos."

Velasca laughed in the face of Xena as their two swords crossed, "I'm smarter than a hag from the north, I won't betray my god."

Xena hit with another strike towards the leg of Velasca as the fight continued. The Xena went high left shot only to fall low right in a move that caught Velasca off guard slightly but it mattered little since she was a god. Xena said, "Last chance Velasca, Chaos is betraying you." Velasca nearly took Xena's head as she managed to duck.

Velasca said haughtily, "You're a bold one, warning me. What threat could you pose?" Another swing which Xena side rolled leading to a stab with a dagger she pulled from her boot piercing her lung and heart. Velasca looked at Xena, whose hand was on the blade as it was covered in Velasca's blood. Velasca asked surprised, "Where did you get that?"

Xena answered bitterly, "Chaos gave it to me with instructions to kill you."

Velasca looked down at her injury and then shouted towards the purple sky, "Chaos!" She fell to the ground as she died. Xena picked up the dagger, holding it in her hand as Chaos appeared floating above her giving his simple bow. Xena asked the god coldly, "Are you happy now?"

Chaos replied with a smile on his face "Immensely."

Xena demanded, "How many more games are you going to play?"

Chaos answered with a laugh, "Until I get bored or you fulfill what you said you would do by killing me." Xena in a rage threw the dagger. The dagger struck his chest piercing his heart. He pulled it out laughing, "I told you, it would only work against Velasca. Now I've come to a decision. My fun with the two of you bound is at an end. You two don't hate each other anymore and therefore it's no fun. I release the bond between you." He laughed as he disappeared.

Xena and Callisto looked at each other warily. Now they were free from each other neither knew really what the other would do. Callisto unsheathed her sword her. Xena unsheathed hers as their eyes met. The amazons backed off expecting a fight. Callisto threw her sword sticking it into the ground. Xena did the same. They approached each other carefully. Xena then extended her hand. Callisto hesitant at first, grasped Xena's firmly with her own.

Callisto said, "Xena, I will help you defeat Chaos and free us from this world."

Xena said nodding her hear warmly, "Thank you."

Callisto then said eyeing the warrior closely, "You took my family, my light and my love from me." Xena had a look of regret on her face, as Callisto continued "But you've changed, and now you've taught me how to love again and where to find my light. I know if you could give me my family back you, you would."

Xena said, "Yes I would."

Callisto allowed a tear to escape her eye as she said, "Our war is over." Xena and Callisto warmly embraced one another. Letting go of one another the two warriors remained determined to deal with Chaos once and for all.


	32. A Worthy Friendship

A Worthy Friendship

I don't own Xena and I'm too lazy to be funny

Xena and Callisto with the Amazons rejoined Gabrielle and Borias and the Centaurs. At first the Centaurs were uneasy but as the Amazons stood before their archers they all in unison gave the Amazon symbol of peace. War was averted and peace with the Amazon nation and the Centaurs was maintained with only the death of one evil Goddess.

Solari immediately broke ranks and approached Gabrielle pulling her aside. The two women embraced warmly as Solari said, "I have something very important to talk to you about." Gabrielle eyed the Amazon warrior with concern for the next few words.

Solari continued as she rested her hands on the bard's shoulder, "With the death of Velasca, you are now the queen. Which you should have been to begin with when Velasca took over after killing Melosa."

Gabrielle turned her head away, somewhat shamefully. Solari touched the chin of the blonde woman and brought her head slowly back towards her own as their eyes made contact. Solari asked, "What is it my queen?"

Gabrielle's frown did not lift as she said, "I can't be your queen. I have done horrible things. I've killed…" She hesitated, "Innocents."

Solari then asked, looking into the green eyes of the woman before her, "How did it happen?"

Gabrielle could not fight a single tear as she said, "I was taken by the power of Chaos and I did those things. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I saw their blood on my hands. I…I…" Gabrielle stopped as she was tearing up.

Solari then said, "As terrible as that was, you weren't in control of your actions. Besides even if you were you couldn't be denied the queen hood, so long as they weren't amazons. No, you should be the queen. Your wisdom is needed in this time of hardship."

Gabrielle replied sorrowfully, "I can't."

Solari knew that this had to be done as she said, "Listen, you can officially take the queen hood and pass it off if you must. Until your ready to rule that is. But we must have a queen, no matter what as the tribe is now leaderless."

Gabrielle then asked wondering, "But who could do that?"

Solari answered, "While the queen may choose anyone, ultimately after you, we all see Ephiny as the next successor. But Ephiny has been taken by Chaos."

Gabrielle said surprised, "Ephiny was taken? I'll have to tell Xena."

Solari stopped Gabrielle as she was about to leave. Then Gabrielle said quickly, "I'll take the queen hood, and pass the rule on to Ephiny, and since she is not here, you'll act in her place."

Gabrielle left as Solari stood there stunned, "She had not expected to be chosen to act as Queen"

8

While Gabrielle and Solari were talking Callisto went to Borias and hugged him, Borias went for a kiss but Callisto turned her cheek away from him. She wasn't ready for that sort of thing.

Xena walked about for the first time no longer bound to Callisto. Xena had a familiar feeling. She went out to a secluded hut and said, "Ares, I know you're here. I can feel you."

Ares walked out from a shadow putting his arms around her. Ares said "Isn't that what you really want?"

Xena shrugged him off of her. Xena turned back facing the arrogant God of War, "What have you found out?"

Ares answered, "The colors of Chaos's prison. And my mother was our secret ally. Now she is gone, destroyed by Chaos." Ares stopped for a moment thinking of his mother. Then he continued, "I solved his riddle. Chaos I mean. All he wants is for you to kill Callisto. Do this and he will allow us all to leave."

Xena shook her head as she said, "I won't kill her."

Ares replied throwing his arms out, "Then you doom us into this prison forever." He said.

Xena shook her head this time enraged by the idea, "No Ares there is another way!"

Ares continued loudly, "Either that or he will accept Gabrielle as a sacrifice in her place. How could you live without her Xena? The choice is simple Xena. Just pick a Blonde and kill her."

Xena had heard enough as she stormed out of the hut. Ares laughed to himself. Then his body changed shapes. He changed into the form of Chaos as he continued to laugh, then finally he disappeared.

8

Callisto went by herself at the edge of the Village enjoying her first time in a long while she could be by herself. She smiled as it was nice. Feeling the hairs on the back her neck stick up she turned drawing her sword. The figure was a woman. "Callisto, my baby." She put her sword back up in it's sheath as Callisto said shocked, "Mother?"

The voice suddenly changed to that of a man as she said, "Yes my baby."

Callisto coldly stated, "Chaos."

The figure changed to that of the god Chaos in his purple robes as he said, "I thought you'd be all misty eyed to see her?" he laughed darkly.

Callisto shouted, "Chaos! Enough games! I swear I'm…" Chaos replied cutting off the angry blonde warrior, "What? Kill me? Like to see ya pull that off, but I'm not here for that. I'm here to talk about your future, outside the realm of Chaos."

Callisto stared wordlessly with her sword aimed at the god before her. Chaos continued walking around, "I see I have your attention. I'll let you out of this land and send you back to earth on one condition."

Callisto replied staring down the god of chaos, "And that is?"

Chaos said with a hint of laughter, "Kill Xena. You know you want to. I saw that before I brought you here."

Callisto shouted loudly, "I won't kill Xena! Get yourself another puppet."

"Ah, but you haven't heard all the offer." Chaos started floating upwards as he continued to look down on Callisto.

Then Chaos added, "I have the power to raise the dead. What if I were to allow you to return to earth with your mother and sister? Think of it, your family alive again and with you."

As much as Callisto wanted her family she couldn't do it as she answered, "I won't do it."

Chaos answered looking down on Callisto, "You would rather have the woman who killed your family instead of your actual family." He shook his head as if ashamed of her and teleported away.

Callisto looked at where he was standing. She couldn't kill Xena, but she could have her family back if she did. She shook her head fighting the idea. She stated aloud, "Chaos, you're a real bastard."

8

Xena, Borias, Gabrielle and Callisto met together in the tent. Borias said, "Celipus, second in command to Tildas told me of tribe of primitive warriors north of here. Apparently they had a goddess among them. Since this goddess has been among them, several changes had been noticed among these people. They were more skilled in archery and their gear seemed to be better made. On top of that, their overall organization is greatly improved."

Xena focused in on a thought that she hoped might finally lead to something, "Sounds like Athena."

Callisto said, "Then we need to go north."

Gabrielle stated in a matter of fact type manner, "I'll come to."

Xena replied in a scolding voice, "No. It's to dangerous."

Gabrielle had a flash of anger saying, "I will go! I won't be left behind! Besides, it's safer with you than without."

Xena increasingly worried about the bard stated, "No, I won't risk you!"

Gabrielle stood up angrily, "Xena! I will follow you whether you want me to or not!"

Xena relented to the bards will as Borias said "Then it's settled. We will go find Athena."

Callisto looked at Xena as she sat there considering her own plans. This woman saved Callisto from herself. Now to have what she wanted in all the world she would have to kill this woman. It was all wrong. This was just another game by Chaos. She tried to put the thoughts out of her mind.

Xena was looking at Callisto. She suspected something was up. Something about Chaos. As for what Ares had said, she was uninterested. Callisto was reformed, there was no reason to go after her. Ares may be opposed to Chaos but he is still Ares and Ares always played games of his own. But if it did become between Gabrielle and Callisto, she thought about it. She would pick Gabrielle to be saved, but only if there was no other way.

They all finally gathered up their gear and horses from the Amazons and went north to find this goddess. It grew steadily colder as the went north. Snow was falling. Somehow it seemed less beautiful with the purple glint on everything. In their own world it would not have gotten this cold this fast but this world had shown itself to be quite Chaotic.

8

It was nighttime and Xena was fast asleep. Callisto couldn't sleep however. Her dagger hungered for blood. She thought about it though she tried to fight it. Kill Xena, see her family. Kill her and be free. Then Gabrielle sat down beside Callisto, much to the warrior's surprise .

Gabrielle, staring into the warrior's brown eyes said, "Callisto." Callisto was listening. Gabrielle said "I want you to hear something."

Callisto said cautiously, "About?"

Gabrielle replied looking down for a mere second, "My husband."

Callisto shook her head regretfully, as she said, "Gabrielle I'm so sor…" Gabrielle cut her off, "Just listen ok." Callisto nodded.

Gabrielle said, "I knew him since I was little. We were friends even as children. We used to play together and my parents decided that we should to be betrothed. I didn't want him or marriage at the time. Then Xena came along. I saw the chance to go out and have adventures and at the same time escape my marriage. So I left. What I didn't know was that I broke his heart. So he left for troy.

There he fought bravely against the Greek army. Then we arrived. I saw him there as a soldier. I was mad at him for it. Here he was risking his life, for what I saw at the time, no reason. Then I felt guilty, he was there because I left. What if he had died, then it would be my fault. But we survived troy and escaped.

Then we went our separate ways. Then when you escaped he came back to see me. This time he seemed lost. All the fighting and killing haunted him. He wanted to marry me and settle down and live in peace." A tear went down Gabrielle's left cheek. "At first I didn't want to. Because of Xena. I wanted to travel with her, I thought I would be hurting her. She told me she wouldn't be hurt my decision.

So I decided to marry him." Gabrielle was shedding several tears. "We had just got married the day you came. I remember that day. We went out for a walk together. Enjoying the scenery. We were in love and just wanted to enjoy the day together. Then you came and killed him. You killed one of the most wonderful loving men I have ever known."

Callisto sat their as Gabrielle got up and left to go sleep by Xena. Callisto realized something with hearing that. Even if Chaos lived up to his word, how could she look her mother in the eyes if she murdered someone just to bring her back to life. Especially someone who she now owed so much. She laid down staring at the fire as it mirrored in her eyes. Tears falling to the ground.

The next morning they got up and continued north towards Athena. Callisto found a moment to talk to Xena Alone.

Xena asked the blonde warrior, "What is it?"

Callisto said reluctantly, "Chaos offered me my freedom and my family back if I killed you. I'm letting you know that I will not do it. Have you been told anything similar by him or anyone?" Callisto had considered that they both got an offer.

Xena thought about her answer, then she lied and said, "No." Callisto nodded at the dark haired woman as they continued north.


	33. Sword of Zeus

The Sword of Zeus

I feel like you all should know that….*dramatic pause*…I don't own Xena.

Chaos looked down on his world from above. Xena and the others were making their way north towards Athena. He didn't care. Soon after that they would all come here to his fortress to face him here where his power is greatest. Then he would play his last cards. He thought of Ephiny sitting in his prison.

8

Another night fell as they neared Athena's territory. Callisto pulled Gabrielle aside, at first Gabrielle tried to resist but Callisto insisted. Gabrielle asked irritated, "What do you want?"

Callisto answered in a solemn voice, "I don't want you to say anything. Just hear me out like I listened last night." Gabrielle nodded as Callisto continued, "I wanted to thank you. You helped me make the right decision. I can never take back what I did to you. Gabrielle, you are a wonderful person. You have been through so much especially lately and you still have your goodness. I remember when I awoke to you standing before me. You chose not to kill me.

May be in you head you say you should have, but you made the right decision. Vengeance will destroy the soul. I know better than most that this is true. I'm sorry… I'm sorry I ever did anything to hurt you. I'm sorry I ever did anything to hurt anyone.

Your lucky. The only bad things you ever did was when you were under a spell. I was in control when I killed my victims. Now I live with the weight of those actions. You may one day forgive yourself but I can never can be forgiven for what I've done. You are lucky you don't have this weight.

What ever happens Gabrielle, even if Xena dies, whatever happens. Don't lose your light. That's all I have to say."

Gabrielle looked at Callisto. She could never really forgive her in her own heart however she said thinking about Xena having done what she had done and needing that reassurance that she was doing the right thing, "Callisto, I… I… am proud of the change you have made. It takes a lot of strength to turn against your dark side." Gabrielle just couldn't say anything else, her emotion of Perdicas was still too fresh to move beyond the words she had just said.

Callisto had the urge to hug her but didn't. She knew Gabrielle wasn't ready for that. They separated from one another and went back to there bead rolls to sleep.

Later that night Xena and Gabrielle were up as Callisto and Borias slept. Gabrielle could see a very serious expression on Xena's face as asked "Xena are you ok?"

Xena replied looking directly into the bards eyes, "If I had to choose between you and Callisto would you consider wrong to save you instead of her?"

Gabrielle was taken aback by such a question, "Why are you asking me this?"

Xena answered dismissively, "It's nothing. Callisto sure has changed hasn't she?" Gabrielle replied "Seems so. At least I hope so." A tiny tear slipped out of her left eye. Xena knew what it was about. Being with Callisto, the man who killed her husband was playing hell with her emotions.

Gabrielle asked, "Is it right that a murderer should go free if she say's she has changed? Even if she really has?"

Now Xena was the on taken aback, "Um. I don't know. I do know what I would do if someone ever came for me to arrest me for my crimes." The bard stared wordlessly as Xena continued, "I would surrender. Go to prison and take my punishment. Even if it was death."

Gabrielle stared away at the fire as Xena continued, "I know what your thinking. You don't want me going to prison right? Because I could do so much good right?" Gabrielle nodded her head yes wiping away a tear.

Then Xena pointed at the blonde warrior who was already asleep, "Then so can she." Gabrielle turned her head looking at the sleeping Callisto. Gabrielle forcefully said, "Yes…she could."

Overcome with emotion Gabrielle quickly moved her head into Xena's chest as tears began to stream out for her husband that she had lost. She asked sorrowfully "Why couldn't she change before she killed my husband?"

Xena rubbed the bards head gently holding her close until she cried herself to sleep in Xena's arms. Xena carefully laid the bard in her bed roll. Then after a moment of staring at the sleeping bard, Xena finally laid beside her and thought about the thing that stuck into her mind the most.

Ares statement. Kill Callisto or Gabrielle and you are all returned back to your world. No more Chaos. No more torment. Xena wouldn't kill the bard, but she didn't want to kill Callisto either. Cause she knew it was wrong. She wondered if killing Callisto could really undo all this. This world. These actions by Chaos.

The next day Xena and the others reached the territory of the Chotmalic tribe. It was clear that they were thriving under Athena. Farms were abundant, impressively so for such a primitive tribe.

Callisto saidm "I think we might as well just walk into their main village."

Xena looking at Callisto replied, "They may not take to kindly to that."

Borias interjected, "Perhaps not, but hiding and sneaking gets old."

Gabrielle then added, "Besides if this is Athena she will meet with prisoners, to judge their fates. She is the goddess of wisdom, since she is not among her gods she is most likely fulfilling her role full time now."

Xena said "Well its not a bad idea." The four of them walked out directly into a patrol of spearmen.

Xena said playfully waving, "Hey look at us, we are the intruders." The other three joined in waving comically at the patrol as they surrounded them with spears drawn at their throats. Xena said "If you guys are wrong about this, I'm going to kick all your assess later."

8

Minskat Gudinna was setting at her judgment seat when the prisoners were brought in. She stood up demanding, "Why do you trespass on our land? Armed no less."

Xena stepped in front of the others as she said, "We come seeking the wisdom of Athena."

Athena answered, "I don't know this Athena." The four looked at each other with a questioning look.

Gabrielle then spoke up, "But you look just like her."

Athena's temper began to rise as she said, "You mistake me for a mortal child. That is a dangerous mistake."

Xena said, "She speaks the truth. Search our minds."

Athena raised an eyebrow as she said, "Alright." She searched Xena's first seeing her entire life and a familiar face she could not recall.

She asked, "Who is the man in leather with the black facial hair?"

Xena answered, "Ares, your brother."

Athena with a stern gaze replied, "I have no brother."

Xena replied, "Search Gabrielle's mind. She has studied much literature and knows what Athena looks like."

She scanned Gabrielle's mind. She did indeed see an image that looked like her.

Athena wondered aloud, "looks like me, but why don't I remember it?"

Callisto finally stepping forward replied, "Chaos must have affected you somehow."

Athena with a scowl replied, "Me? Affected by a another. You insult me for the last time. Kill them."

The tribal men readied their swords. Xena, Callisto, and Borias unsheathed their swords. The strange sword that Borias had bore glimmered light among them all. Athena saw it and had flashes of faces from her past. She wondered. She commanded, "Stop. You their"

She pointed at Borias. "Bring me that sword and no harm will come to your friends." Borias didn't want to do it, but Xena and Callisto nodded in agreement.

Borias approached Athena. He went to one knee with his head bowed as he presented her the sword. Athena grasped it with her hand. Then suddenly she was overwhelmed with images.

It all came back to her. Her life in Athens. Quarreling with Poseidon and Ares. The invasion of earth by Chaos and the eventual attack led by Zeus into the realm of Chaos. She remembered everything. She then read the ancient Mycenaean words that were engraved on the side of the blade to everyone. She said, "To bring order back from chaos." Then she stopped as if she received a message from some unknown being.

Athena replied nodding her head, "Father. I understand. " She looked at the people before her. It was time to free themselves from Chaos.


	34. Champion of Athena

The Champion of Athena

I feel pretty. Oh so pretty, and I don't own Xena.

The four warriors look onward as Athena seemed to regain something. Something innate and yet it was if she knew herself now. They waited for her to speak.

Athena looked up and saw the four warriors standing before her as she said, "I'm sorry, I lost myself when Chaos cast me down, but I know what we have to do. But to do this I need a champion to wield this sword. I will take on a chosen."

Xena stepped forward, "I'll do it."

Athena shook her head no as she replied, "No you won't. You are Ares chosen. I cannot take another God's chosen."

Athena waited as Gabrielle spoke up. "What about me."

Athena replied, "You don't know it yet but you are Aphrodite's chosen." Gabrielle was taken aback by that statement as she tried to wrap her head around it's meaning. Xena then asked, "Who then?"

Athena said pointing the sword, "I choose one who has gone into the darkest regions of the heart and returned. One who has learned wisdom from her crimes so that she may never again go down that path. I choose one who has forgiven the one who killed her family."

Callisto's eyes widened as she realized whom Athena was speaking of as she asked, "Me?" Athena said "yes Callisto. You have learned so much lately. You have learned to walk the path of the righteous. You have learned about the pain the evil can cause others. You are my chosen."

Callisto stepped back away as she said, "I can't do this. I.. I… can't be your chosen. Xena is wiser than I. Gabrielle has a goodness I can never achieve. I don't accept this mantle." Xena looked at Callisto, she knew all to well that if a God chooses someone it doesn't matter if that person wants it or not, they are stuck with it.

Athena motioned herself through the air and stood directly in front of Callisto and looked into the eyes of the blond warrior, "Though you mortals have free will in life, you all don't have a choice in this manner. You are the right choice Callisto. You will bear the Sword of Zeus and strike down Chaos, freeing all of us from this prison."

Callisto stepped back another step as she yelled, "No I can't do it!"

Athena approached Callisto and touched her on the shoulder using her power carefully to calm her mind. She said "Listen. I need you to do this, cause I cannot. This sword is meant to wielded by a mortal. My chosen will wield it. You. Xena will assist you in ensuring your success. Callisto I am with you in all that you do. You all must now leave as Chaos is already coming to take me. He won't kill me but he will imprison me. Leave now.

Zeus has told me, that according to Hera before Chaos imprisoned her with in himself, that there is a way to the fortress of Chaos. He allows mortals who serve him to enter it and that is how you will enter it. It is the focal point of his power and that's were he must be slain. He must be killed where he is strongest."

Callisto took the sword and asked "How is it this sword can kill Chaos."

Athena answered, "my father can if necessary destroy a God. it is a power only the kings of Gods possesses (A direct reference to Zeus killing Hera in season five). He has formed and targeted his power to destroy Chaos by creating this sword. Go now before. Chaos knows what you intend to do, when he is finished with me, he will be waiting."

Athena then turned to her people. "Thank you for everything. You showed me how beautiful you all really are. I will soon be imprisoned but before I go know this. I was proud to be your goddess. Leave now, save yourselves from the evil God who comes for you this day." Everyone quickly left in a hurry as Xena, Callisto and the others made their way towards the secret gate to the fortress.

Chaos appeared before Athena in a poof of purple as he bowed arrogantly. Putting his finger on his chin, he asked, "Who's been a naughty God?"

Athena said with a commanding presence. "I Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and War. Adjutant God to Zeus, hereby demand that you return all things to their rightful place!"

Chaos dropped to the ground and got directly in the goddess's face as he demanded, "Who are you to make demands in my realm?"

Athena would not back down as she replied, "Who are you to steal from my realm?"

Chaos said triumphantly as his breath blew into Athena's face, "I am the God of Gods, I do what I wish and take what I want."

Athena now defiantly stood nose to nose with Chaos answered, "There is only one God of Gods and you are not him. Return everything to it's rightful place or suffer the consequences."

Chaos laughed, "The consequences? You mean the woman with a sword. I didn't expect her to have the sword already but I knew that was coming. I've been waiting for the appointed climax to this fan fic."

Athena said again in a powerful voice, "God of Chaos, trial and choice. Be a just God and fix everything you have messed up."

Chaos smiled as he said, "No." Chaos struck Athena to the ground with his overwhelming power.

Athena stood up and got back into the Gods face. She shouted, "Surrender what is ours now!"

Chaos, irritated by her defiance grabbed her by the throat and held her up in the air. He said "What are you going to about it little God?"

Athena said, despite the hand around her throat, "What is done, will be done. Submit this world to it's rightful place."

Chaos became filled with anger and slammed her into the ground. Chaos stood on her chest and shoved a foot to her throat. He said coldly, "It is you who will submit, little God."

Athena defiantly despite the boot on her throat, "I will not!" Chaos stepped off her and picked up with his power suspending her in the air. Chaos asked, "Have you ever had the mortal feeling of pain?" He used his power to make her feel as if her blood was on fire. Athena was overcome with pain as her screamed pierced the air.

Chaos stopped, "Surrender?"

Athena answered with spit exiting her mouth, "Never!"

Again he used is power to overwelm her with pain as she shook in pain from his fierce attack.

He asked again, "Your immortal I could do this all day and you won't die. Do you surrender?" All Athena could do was moan. Again he overwhelmed her senses with pain. Her cries echoed though out the land. Chaos said, "I'll ask one final time Goddess of Wisdom and War. Do you surrender?"

All Athena could do was say meekly, "No." Chaos sent one more shock wave of pain through her body. Then he gave up trying to break her and transported her to his prison where Ares and Hades were at.

Chaos looked in the direction that Xena, Callisto, Gabrielle, and Borias went. He knew where they were going. He knew what to do. He had one final card to play. He would play it.


	35. The Choice

The Choice

I don't own anything. Couldn't afford it.

The four warriors were slowly approaching the fortress of Chaos. Callisto seemed weighted down as Xena walked along side her. Callisto's head remain bowed as she stated, "I didn't want this."

Xena rested her palm on the shoulder blade of the blonde warrior, saying, "Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do."

Callisto looked directly into Xena's blue eyes as she said, "That's not what I mean. Far as I'm concerned when this is over, my fighting days are done."

Xena surprised by her statement asked, "so your giving up the world of fighting entirely?"

Callisto had a very serious look on her face as she said, "Yes. I never felt the thrill of fighting like you. I just felt the red hot surge of energy of my anger as I fought. It motivated me. Now when I fight, I remember those I hurt, and I don't want to do that anymore. I know I don't deserve it, but I want peace. But now everything depends on me slaying a God. Which means I have to fight and if I fail I will be guilty of many times the suffering that I ever caused"

Xena replied with a steely determined gaze, "That's why you don't fail." Callisto nodded at the comment.

Suddenly Ares appeared and seized Gabrielle into his arms. Xena felt anger as she saw him hold a dagger to her throat as Xena pulled her sword.

Ares looked at Xena coldly stated, "I'm just doing what you should have done."

Xena coldly replied, "And what's that? killing my friend!"

Ares answered, "Freeing us. You should have killed Callisto. We would be home, Xena."

Ever determined Xena replied, "I will not kill her."

Ares smiled as he replied, "If you don't, I'll kill Gabrielle."

He was about to slice Gabrielle's throat when Xena said forcefully, "Stop."

Ares looked at the both of them, "Your going to do it then. Gabrielle or Callisto?" Callisto was stunned by hearing her name. She turned her eyes to a very focused Xena who was already staring at her intently.

Xena aimed her sword at Callisto who had backed off a step. Callisto cautiously asked, "Xena? What are you doing?"

Xena closed in as she demanded, "Shut up Callisto! Pull your sword!"

Callisto shook her head no as she said, "No I won't do it."

Xena swung at Callisto nearly hitting her. Xena said as she stepped closer to Callisto, "You know how good I am. I won't miss again. Now pull your damn sword!" Callisto caught only the subtlest of winks out of Xena's right eye. Callisto understood.

Callisto said loudly, "You know what, enough games! Lets do this!" Leaving the thunder sword in it's scabbard, Callisto drew her own sword. She then said, "Well come on!" They charged at each other as their swords crossed directly in front of Ares who began to smile.

Callisto deflected a high swing from Xena's sword that was aimed at the skull, and lean leapt above a low strike from Xena's sword. Xena ran at Callisto, putting her foot into Callisto's chest, Xena did a back flip in the air that kicked Callisto in the face.

Callisto replied with a smile, "I like that move." Callisto copied the move, putting her foot into Xena's chest doing a back flip that kicked her in the face as well. Finally the two warriors leapt into the air clanging swords as they landed back on their feet.

Gabrielle wanted to get free of the grip that Ares had on her as she could not bare to watch these two fighting. So much had gone into creating a real relationship between these two warriors and now it was falling to pieces before her very eyes. She cursed Ares under her breath.

Xena stared down the blonde warrior as she unleashed her yin yang chakram at her. Callisto in response threw the dark chakram at Xena. The two chakrams collided in the air, causing them to fly around the area. Xena leapt into the air and caught her own chakram, then tossing it back at Callisto with all her might behind the throw.

Callisto quickly moved her sword up catching the chakram causing it to split into two pieces which Callisto easily caught. Xena then caught the dark chakram as the two warriors stared each other down as they closed in on one another.

After a few steps they stood about five feet from each other. Then Callisto charged first with her patented scream. Callisto with the chakram piece in her right hand stuck towards Xena's temple as Xena managed to block it with her own chakram while dodging a stab with the other chakram half. Callisto then struck again but Xena grabber her by the wrist and attempted to dislocate her shoulder. However Callisto flipped it to avoid the dislocation. Gaining the upper hand, Callisto then attempted to dislocate Xena's shoulder the same way, however Xena flipped to avoid it. They struck at each other with hard knee attacks but only managed to deflect each others blows.

Callisto threw the two chakram half at rocks on the ground causing them to bounce up to Xena's. She barely avoid the pieces as they rejoined together above her head and floated downward at Xena, who snatched it from the air.

Xena smiled darkly as she now held both chakrams. She threw them both at Callisto. Callisto leapt into the air dodging the chakrams. She ran toward some trees as the chakrams kept following her. The dark chakram bounced of a tree seconds after Callisto's head was there as the Yin Yang Chakram barely avoided Callisto who had leapt to another tree trunk.

Xena caught the dark chakram and threw it at Callisto again as Callisto leapt over it. The Yin Yang Chakram came into Xena's hands and then quickly left in another forceful shot that Callisto just barely dodged. Xena caught and then tossed the dark chakram again at Callisto.

Callisto was running and dodging chakram after chakram. As she dodged one, Xena caught and tossed the other one. Callisto knew she needed to change her strategy or Xena was going to get her with a chakram.

Callisto stepped up a tree as the dark chakram impacted below, leaping backwards, she landed on the ground catching the dark chakram with her right hand. She twisted her body downward as she tossed it at Xena while catching the yin yang chakram with her left hand. Callisto quickly threw the yin yang chakram at Xena as well.

Xena caught the dark chakram but the Yin Yang Chakram was too close behind it as she barely avoided it. The Yin Yang Chakram slightly scratched the side of Xena's neck as she made a painful grunt. The Yin Yang Chakram impaled itself into the ground as Xena felt the drops of blood on her neck. Her eyes filled with wrath as she know looked at Callisto with dark intent.

Xena charged shouting with the intent to slice Callisto in half. Callisto who had pulled out her sword, just barely deflecting a blow that nicked her cheek. Callisto fought back hard deflecting each blow from Xena that she could, while getting a few near hits on Xena. She tried to kick her in the side but Xena caught it. Callisto flipped back with a kick to Xena's face. However before she landed Xena tackled her to the ground. She took her sword and just stopped barely above her skin at her heart. Callisto blinked.

Ares shouted, "Kill her Xena! Free us, free Gabrielle!" Xena was about to do it again when she stopped still inches from Callisto's heart. Ares shouted even more loudly, "Kill her Xena!"

Xena was about to do it again when she stopped and said, "You would like that wouldn't you? Chaos." Ares surprised asked, "What?"

Xena turned her blue eyes at the being that held Gabrielle saying, "Yes Chaos, I know that you know that she can kill you. So you want me to kill her, trapping all of us here forever don't you?"

Chaos replied dismissively, "How could I know that."

Xena got up looked at the God in clear disbelief, "You mean to tell me that you, creator of this sick little world doesn't know that little detail. That little insignificant detail."

Chaos changed his form from Ares to Chaos, "So you figured it out haven't you. Well still, kill her or your little bitch dies."

Xena crossed her arms as she said, "Your not going to do that."

Chaos held the dagger even closer to a very concerned Gabrielle as she replied, "Why in the hell not?"

Xena answered staring straight at the God who held her friend, "Because in all the time I've been here I have never seen you kill a single person. Why don't you kill Chaos. Don't like the feeling of a good clean kill, or perhaps you like it when other people do it. You're like a spectator in Rome at the coliseum. You love watching your little blood sport, don't ya? You create situations so you can create drama. You love to see people suffer. You do it for your own entertainment, the same way someone watches a chariot race. You are the same kind of monster that Rome is filled with. You won't kill her, you would rather have someone else kill her."

Chaos said, "Well, killing people can be fun." He was about to slice her throat and then stopped. He then said "But watching her suffer is much, much more fun. Here, take her back then." Chaos casually tossed Gabrielle at Xena who managed to catch her, nearly losing her balance in the process." If you want to die. Come to my fortress." Laughing, Chaos disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Xena look at Callisto who still lay on the ground. She extended her hand to help her to her feet. Callisto took Xena's hand and then got up. Xena then said, "You cut it a little close with that throat shot." Xena handed the dark chakram back to Callisto.

Callisto said with a smile, "I knew you could avoid it."

Xena breathed in, "You could have killed me."

Callisto winked, "Perhaps."

Xena now turn to Gabrielle. She asked concerned for her friend, "Are you ok."

Gabrielle replied, "Yes, I'm just tired of this place. I thought Greece was bad."

Xena said, "Our world is bad, but hey, it's our world right?"

Gabrielle chuckled asking, "How did you know that was Chaos?"

Xena raised an eyebrow and said, "I guessed."

Gabrielle replied thankfully, "Good guess."

Xena answered grabbed the bard's back lovingly, "Yes, Ares might have killed you if he thought he could get free of here." They all left for the fortress.


	36. Center of the Conflict

Center of the Conflict

Can I borrow a funny disclaimer? I seem to be fresh out…

Xena had at last reached the gate. It was made of purple liquid energy. Their was no castle behind it, just air and nothing more. Callisto curled her lip as she said, "I'm sick of purple." They all nodded in agreement.

Xena said, "Alright, lets go." Xena walked in first as the other three quickly walked in after her.

8

They arrived inside the fortress. They looked around as the walls were dark purple and the floors and ceiling were light purple. Callisto groaned at the sight of more purple. A woman's voice from nowhere spoke, "Welcome to the fortress known as Center of the Conflict. I am conflict. This is my fortress. This fortress is me. I control this fortress. I am the fortress. Who may ask has invaded my body."

Xena answered, "We come to destroy the God known as Chaos."

Conflict answered without any emotion, "That is my master. I love my master and he loves me. I protect him. My master is a kind hearted God who has to many people who hate him. No one understands him."

Xena pointed at Gabrielle and said firmly, "Your master had her family murdered. What kind hearted God does this?" The fortress shook.

The voice angrily replied, "How dare you speak these lies to me! My God would never harm an innocent!"

Xena replied maintaining the firmness in her voice, "We clearly are thinking of two different Gods."

The fortress shook again sending them all falling on the ground. Conflict spoke filled with rage, "Lying bitch! You will die here for your lies!"

Borias said while trying to get back to his feet, "Maybe you shouldn't say those things in here." Xena ignored him.

Xena stood up said, "Listen, your God has deceived you. You could help us by leading us to him. Save the world. Free us all."

Conflict answered, further enraged, "You dare try to turn me against my God! I will kill you for this!" Four Stone figures were formed from the floor, each with massive two handed swords. Xena shouted "Everybody keep clear." They charged at Xena and Callisto as they both flipped into the air with their war cries kicking them in the face which did nothing to slow them down.

Xena shouted, dodging a sword, "I'm telling you the truth Conflict. Your god has innocent blood on his hands!" Another rumble that staggered them all including the stone warriors. Xena noticed the stone creatures were stunned by this as well. She shouted louder, "You god is an evil god."

Their was a massive rumble that sent the stone creatures to the floor, not wasting anytime Xena shouted, "Go now." They all quickly ran past the stone warriors with Xena taking the rear. She had to do a combat roll to dodge a shot from the two handed sword from one that had managed to return to it's feet.

Xena shouted as they looked back at her, "Run now!" They all ran as quickly as they could into a narrow hallway. Callisto was in front as Xena took the rear. A hole in the floor appeared in front of her as she leapt over it. Borias made it over as well, but Gabrielle almost didn't make it as she was barely holding on to the other side. While Xena was leaping over the hole, Callisto and Borias pulled Gabrielle up.

They all got to their feet and kept running. Xena's sense prickled as she shouted, "down!" They all ducked barely avoiding a blade that sliced across the wall.

Callisto shouted in earnest, "Roll forward." as she noticed holes appearing in the floor. The four barely managed to move out of the way as spikes shot up where they had been.

Conflict shouted as the castle shook, "I will kill you all!"

They emerged from the narrow hallway and entered a very large stone room.

They discovered that there was no exit. Then about twenty human warrior with swords emerged from the floor. Conflict shouted, "If any warrior here kills anyone of them I will free you from your torment!" The warriors all turned, facing the four as each readied their weapons. Shouting with motivation, then warriors surged forward at the four.

Callisto used the Thundersword to remove the head of a charging warrior, while Xena twisted, cutting another down with her sword coming across his throat. Gabrielle knocked two warriors in the head bowling them over, then she stabbed with her staff at another in the gut. Borias stabbed a man in the liver and then uppercut another warrior cutting his head in half. Blood flowed all over the stone floor from the dead corpses.

Xena rolled forward cutting a charging warrior's legs out from under him and then dived out of the way of a sword that was less than an inch from her neck. Back to her feet she punched a warrior. Callisto cut one across the abdomen as she stabbed another in the chest and then shot her sword behind her killing another warrior who tried to stab her in the back.

The remaining men backed up fear saying, "We can't kill them." The stone statue warriors appeared out of thin air as Conflict shouted, "Die for your failure!" The stone warrior killed the last few warriors with ease.

Then Conflict said to Xena, "Go up these stairs and die with all the others who dare try to harm my God." A stairwell appeared before them.

Xena said "We are fighting for the greater good. You god has lied to you." The fortress shook with rage.

They all ran up the stairs as fire appeared behind them. They ascended the stairs floor after floor as the fire followed them. At the same time individual spikes appeared in front of them trying to trip them up. The all ducked and jumped to avoid them. One was coming straight for Gabrielle's head as Xena pushed her head down to keep it from killing her. While distracted a spike shot for Xena's head but Gabrielle shoved Xena's head out of the way, barely avoiding the spike. They reached the end of the stairs and entered another closed off room.

They looked into the air and saw hundreds of swords suspended in the air. Gabrielle said, "By the Gods." Xena looked at the exit on the other end.

Xena shouted, "Run for it." The swords began shooting at them. Xena avoided two as she used her sword to deflect another. Swords shot at Callisto who used her sword and chakram to deflect the weapons that flew at her. One was going for Borias's back as she threw the chakram to knock it away. The chakram bounced off the sword saving him and then bounced off the floor and back into Callisto's hand as she rolled under four swords that flew at her. Gabrielle took a scratch to her right arm as the kept running.

The just barely made it through as they entered a long hallway. Conflict shouted as the fortress shook, "I am the Center of the Conflict, none can live here unless I will them to!"

Xena shouted, "Lay Flat!" They all got face down as knifes passed overhead. Xena shouted "Go." Xena listened for more traps as the ran for the end of a hallway, "Down." They dropped as another grope of knifes passed over head.

Gabrielle was about to get up as Xena grabbed her back and shouted, "Stay down!" Two waves of blades flew directly overhead. Xena shouted, "Go!" They got up ran for it. Xena heard another noise. She said, "1..2..3 jump!" They all jumped as a massive blade went under their feet. They kept running down as Xena shouted again, "Hug the left wall!" They did as knives and fire passed by their face. They ran forward again, reaching a door. Xena shouted, "Roll!" They rolled as a fireball emerged above them.

Conflict said, "You're good. I must say I'm impressed, no one has lasted this long. To bad it ends here." They were all cut off as the walls began to close in on them. Their was no escape. Conflict said again "No one lives unless I allow them to."

Xena replied, "Your God is responsible for thousands of tragedies. I have seen it! I'm not lying!" The fortress ignored her. The walls continued to close in. They tried to push against it, nothing.

They were running out of space. Xena shouted, "Callisto, take the sword and stab the wall!"

Callisto asked disbelieving, "What will that do?"

Xena shouted back, "Just do it!" Callisto unsheathed the sword and stabbed the left wall. The fortress shook. An image of Hera appeared. The image said, "I knew you would do this Conflict so I placed this message inside Athena's mind knowing that when she touched the sword the sword would contain the message. Here is the truth." Images of all that was done by Chaos was seen by all of them. They were all so real and vivid. How he created the evil Xena and how that Xena personally crucified Gabrielle's family and so many other crimes.

The fortress stopped moving. The walls stopped. The color purple changed to the color blue. Conflict said "My God, lied to me. My God is evil. I will help you reach him."

Callisto could not help but ask, "Why the color change."

Conflict replied, "Blue is my favorite color but purple is Chaos's. I get tired of purple." Callisto couldn't help but agree.

They felt as if the room moved. Then it stopped. Then the door opened. Conflict said, "Go now. Right these wrongs."

They charged into another room, seeing Chaos standing their arrogantly. He said with a smile, "Welcome to my nightmare."

AN: I hope you enjoyed Xena does Indiana Jones, lol.


	37. The Last Torment of Chaos

The Last Torment of Chaos

I don't own Xena or tuna!

AN: This is Chaos at his most brutal. A scene or two might be a bit rough for some people.

Chaos was sitting on a heavy brass purple thrown as he stared at the four warriors with contempt as he stated with a cold passion, "Do you like my home? Course, there will be some changes, since it has betrayed me. Too bad, I always liked the ole girl"

Xena stood out in front of the others as she said fingering her hand of the chakram, "We have come to end this."

Chaos let out a few laughs as he shot a shock wave that slammed into Xena sending her against the wall. Callisto charged with the thundersword screaming madly as she targeted the God of Chaos. Chaos however with the twitch of a finger just her back against the wall landing beside Xena.

Chaos stood up laughing as he said tauntingly, "How can you kill what you can't even touch?"

Xena got back to her feet dusting herself off as she said, ever focused on the mad god with her steely gaze, "I'll find away, it's what I do."

Chaos gestured towards Callisto as he said, "You don't mean using her do ya?" He aimed at the body of Callisto with his arm as she floated in the air. She tried to struggle to free herself from the invisible force that had grabbed her. Xena, Borias and Gabrielle charged in an attempt to free her from Chaos' grip. With Chaos' other hand, he sent a blast wave that threw them back several feet.

Then the body of Callisto floated upside down as she was now suspended directly in front of Chaos' cold purple eyes. Chaos grabbed her nose with his fingers wiggling it back and forth as he said, "Stupid little girl." He then slapped her hard across the face. A second slap on Callisto's other check as Chaos added, "Thinking you can challenge me."

Callisto while hanging upside down spat in his face. Chaos in a rage tossed Callisto away from him. Xena managed to get in front of Callisto's body as the blonde impacted Xena in the chest sending her hard into the blue stone floor with Callisto lying on top of her.

Xena roughly pushed Callisto off of her as she struggled back to her feet, observing Chaos wiping the spit of his face. A second shot from his hand sent both Xena and Callisto hard against the blue wall.

Gabrielle shouted emotionally, "Stop this! Just let us go!" Chaos turned around and transformed himself into Perdicas.

Chaos said with Perdicas' voice, "Stop what honey?"

Gabrielle replied in anger, "I know it's you Chaos?"

Chaos maintained the voice of Perdicas as he approached Gabrielle saying, "What honey, I've come back for you." Gabrielle stepped away as he approached her. With Xena and Callisto still down, Borias attempted a charge with his sword drawn as a single bolt of purple energy sent him flying back ten feet, hitting the floor head first, knocking him out.

Gabrielle continued to back away as the body of Perdicas followed her. Chaos froze her muscles in place as he reached and touched Gabrielle's face. Gabrielle knew it wasn't Perdicas but she couldn't help thinking it might be him as his flesh on her cheek felt so real.

Chaos said warmly, "I'd love to be with you Gabrielle, but you disgust me!" He shoved her away from him as Chaos continued, "Why didn't you avenge me! Your husband! I would have done it for you!"

Gabrielle broke down in tears as she cried out, "I...I... Wanted to…"

Xena struggled to her feet as she said, "Leave her alone!" Chaos then changed his form to that of Solan.

Xena gritted her teeth as she pulled out her sword saying, "I know that's you in there Chaos, you can't fool me."

Chaos replied in the voice of Solan, "Mother?" Xena held up her finger saying, "Shut up Chaos." Xena circled the body of Solan with her sword drawn aimed at him.

Chaos said, "Why didn't you want me mother?"

Xena replied severely irritated, "Shut up Chaos! You are not Solan!"

Chaos started allowing clear tears to form under his eyes, "Why don't you want me mother?" Xena knew it wasn't Solan but the image of Solan crying affected her, still she fought it.

Chaos, still in the form of Solan ran at Xena with his hands out as Xena stepped out of the way avoiding the him as best she could. Then Chaos spoke in his own voice while still in the body of Solan, "You never loved him did you? Not one bit. Too busy killing to raise your own son!"

Xena charged angrily swinging with her sword. The hand of Solan caught the sword as the laugh of Chaos emanated from the body of Solan. Then he changed himself back into his own from as with a free hand he held Xena in the air by the throat saying, "You cold bitch."

Chaos threw Xena against the wall as Chaos turned around to meet Callisto who was running with the Thundersword in hand. With a blink of Chaos' eyes, Callisto stopped in place, taking a standing position. Chaos then said, "I know the thing that disgusts you the most. Why you feign away from all human contact. The real source of your darkness. Remember these!"

Callisto saw the hands of the man who had raped her. The hands she could never forget. Chaos unlocked her muscles enough to allow her to squirm but not enough to get away. Callisto fought a whimper as she could feel her stomach lurch as the hand touched her face. Then Chaos spoke in the voice of Tillian, the man who had raped Callisto when she was still a child, "Don't you miss our intimate evenings my little one?"

He lowered his hand down onto her stomach as Callisto tried to get away. She was trembling at his touch but she could not get free. His hand slipped down to her inner thigh as Callisto begun to whimper at the touch. Tears forming in her eyes. Then with both hands he reached up and cupped her ass cheeks as Callisto was closing her eyes trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

Then Chaos said, still with the voice of Tillain, "There is one thing I've missed more than any other. That luscious young pussy."

Callisto said in a meek scared voice, "Not that! Please!" The hands moved from her ass and began to creep up her skirt when, a shout followed by flying kick nailed Chaos in the head causing him to release his grip on Callisto and fall to the ground crying. Xena said, "Didn't your mother teach you to keep your hands to yourself!"

Gabrielle got up and ran to the crying Callisto to comfort her as Callisto for a moment was overcome with emotion, as the power of her rape had just been burned anew in her mind.

Chaos then said laughing as he got to his feet in his full normal form, "It's all so easy with you mortals. Your minds are so weak, all it takes is the slightest touch to drive you all insane. But that isn't the only thing." Chaos flew back to the wall laughing. Then he came forward pushing a very familiar body in front of him.

Xena saw Ephiny and instantly said, "Let her go."

Chaos replied laughing, "No! Why do you heroes asked that all time? Does anyone ever actually let them go?" Callisto got back to her feet having calmed down some from the trauma that Chaos had inflicted on her, her Thundersword out standing beside Xena defiantly staring in Chaos' direction. Gabrielle followed her and positioned herself to the other side of Xena with her trusty staff in hand. Borias walked up and stood beside Callisto.

Chaos shouted mockingly, "The four warriors stand together!" He threw Ephiny against the wall as he changed himself into a large four armed beast. Chaos shouted, "Try me!"

The four warriors charged as Chaos stood at the ready. Xena lead the way as she received a fist to the face that sent her flying backwards. Gabrielle swung her staff at him, but he caught it with his lower left hand, then kicking her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

He then shoved Callisto backwards as Borias shouted loudly while he charged Chaos. A pair of head shots from Chaos and Borias was down on the ground unconscious again. Chaos grew larger as he turned his head to see Callisto who was struggling to her feet. He put his foot on the back of Gabrielle as he said, "I could kill her you know."

Callisto replied, "As Xena said, You don't kill."

Chaos sneered, "There are worse things than death." As soon as he said that, a purple energy radiated through his body as Gabrielle shouted in pain.

Chaos then said smiling at Callisto, "You like this, don't you?"

Callisto demanded, "Let her go!"

Chaos shook his head, "There's that dumb request again." Another energy surge went from his body and into Gabrielle's, as she screamed even louder than before from the pain.

Chaos said alluringly, "I know you love seeing this pain. You miss causing it."

Callisto shouted, "That's not me anymore!" Callisto heard Xena's war cry as she was running at Chaos. Chaos turned his head and shot her with a purple beam from his eyes sending her back into the blue wall.

Chaos then said, "If your so good and noble how about you end her suffering?" Gabrielle begin to shout again as her body shook in pain. Chaos said, "I can keep her little heart a beating while giving her the worst pain imaginable and I can do it forever! Kill her and save her from her pain!"

Callisto shouted, "I won't do it!" Gabrielle continued to shout as her whole body ached. The pain got worse as Callisto began to breath in heavily.

Chaos shouted in joy, "More! More!" Gabrielle shouted louder as her eyes were red with pain.

Callisto in a whimper said, "Please stop…"

Chaos shouted, "Or what!"

Callisto threw down the Thundersword as she said, "Take me. I am the only one who can kill you. None of the others can harm you. Just let them go. I surrender." Chaos took his foot off of Gabrielle as she went to a fetal position crying from the pain that had just been inflicted on her.

Chaos Approached Callisto and grabbed her by the arm. Chaos said, "You think you can destroy me!" Chaos punched her in the face. Then again in the gut. He punched her again in the side of the head as she was brought down to her knees. He kicked her hard in the shoulder, sending her down to the stone floor.

He kicked her twice in the ribs as Callisto did not exclaim in pain despite it's overwhelming sensation in her body. The a voice said, "Hey Chaos!"

Chaos turned around to see Xena as he said, "Well."

Xena said, "How about we end this?"

Chaos mused as he returned to his normal form, "Maybe. But you've got to prove to me that you're willing to play."

Xena smiled darkly, "What do you have in mind."

Chaos said with a smile, "Perhaps I chose someone that is a bit too hard for you to kill. Maybe I need to choose someone else. I tell you what. Kill Ephiny, and then you and Gabrielle will be freed from my world."

Ephiny hearing this tried to get to her feet but Xena was already on top of her with her sword in hand. Ephiny demanded, "What are you doing?"

Xena answered, "Getting Gabrielle out of here."

Xena was about to cut Ephiny's throat when Xena stopped. Chaos demanded, "What are you doing? Kill her!"

Xena asked, "What about Borias? Will he be freed too?"

Chaos answered, "Yes Xena, I will free Borias."

Xena then asked, "Callisto?"

Chaos bowed his head as he said, "Yes, her too." Xena turned head back towards Ephiny as she recoiled from seeing the warrior princess' cold stare. Then she turned her head back towards Chaos and asked, "You have Hercules in Tartarus. What about him?"

Chaos groaned as he said, "I will release him as well, now hurry up and kill her!"

Xena was again positioning herself to kill Ephiny but stopped and looked at Chaos who replied, "What is it now, your horse?"

Xena saw that Callisto was coming to as Xena said, "I don't trust you. Let me come up to you and look in your eyes to see if your telling the truth."

Chaos relented, "Fine, come up to me and look in my eyes and I'll show you I'm not lying."

Xena slowly stepped towards Chaos even as she saw Callisto edging her hand towards the Thundersword. Xena was now in arms reach of Chaos as she got even closer. She looked into Chaos' deep purple eyes as he said, "I will release….aargghh." Xena saw the sword emerge though the chest of Chaos.

Chaos punched Xena from him away shouting "You bitch!" He stumbled around. He said "Wow, god damn writer. I know you wrote this in. you bastard, you could have at least wrote a face to face kill instead of in the back!"

Chaos fell to his knees as the Ares, Athena, and Hades appeared. Then Hera appeared from out of Chaos' body.

Chaos said "I have enough power left for one last torment. Each of you three women have lost loved ones. Since everything will soon return to the world it is only fitting I do this one last thing. Gabrielle above all others deserves her family back. However she didn't get any of them back when all the others did. The murdering bitch however does not deserve to ever see her family again. So I give Callisto her family back and the" His voice took a mocking tone, "Good kind hearted Gabrielle gets nothing. Her family will remain dead."

He used his power to bring Callisto's sister and mother from the grave. Gabrielle was in tears at this last torment as she thought of her parents, then Lila and Perdicas. Chaos said "At least I get to see Hera one last time before I die. If you had asked it, I would have stopped my games. You never needed to betray me. I would have changed for you. I….love….you…" Hera did not react to his statement as Chaos stared into her eyes. He then laughed as his body faded from existence.

The world began to change. Then suddenly they were back in the real world again, it had been a month or more, yet they were exactly as they had left the real world, falling off the chariot and finding themselves in the quicksand pit. Xena discovered she had her chakram again as her body was pulled farther down in the quicksand. She pulled it up, noticing that it was the Yin Yang Chakram. She threw it into a piece of wood. She used her whip to snag it. Callisto said "Xena, you are so good."

Xena pulled herself out of the pit. Once there she looked at Callisto. Callisto said with an almost begging tone, "Xena please. Xena save me. I don't wanna die." Xena thought about letting her go. Then she remembered everything from the world of chaos. She shot her whip at Callisto.

Xena said, "Callisto grab on and pull yourself." Callisto grabbed a hold and pulled herself out as Xena pulled the whip. Xena helped the blonde warrior to her feet. Callisto asked, "If it was your old chakram instead of your new, would you have let me die."

Xena answered with a smile, "Maybe." The walked up the hill to greet their own world once again.

(this is not over, there is one more chapter)


	38. Winds of Change

Winds of Change

By the Mighty Lu Bu

I don't Own Xena and Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Special thanks go out to Hazmot, Korkyra and Stardawn, my most dedicated reviewers. Thank you for your support and valuable input.

AN: This only the first part of the Dual Nature Saga. The Sequel will follow shortly

8

As Xena and Callisto walked out on top the hill they saw several of the people from the realm of Chaos. Xena's eyes fell on Borias, he was still alive. That fact made Xena happy, she blamed herself for his death, and now he would have a second chance. Xena observed Ephiny with Phantes and Xenan. Things have changed.

Callisto saw her mother and tried to approach her, but her mother said, "Stay away from me!"

Callisto stopped in her tracks and reached out her hand to her mother as she said, "Mom.."

She replied coldly, "I'm not your mother. I saw everything you did. All those people you killed. Every kill was like you stabbed me in the chest. Stay away from us. My daughter died in Cirra that day. I don't know who you are." Callisto's mother and her sister both walked away.

Callisto begun to weep as she called out, "Mommy! Please, mommy!" Her mother would not answer as she left. Callisto pulled out her sword and began to drive it towards her self when Borias grabbed her hands saying, "No!"

Callisto said exasperated, "Why not? I lost everything! Everybody hates me! I'm a monster, I should die!"

Borias said as he brought himself closer to her, "Not everyone hates you." Callisto stopped.

She stared deep in his eyes. He continued, "I lo.. care about you. I can help you find peace. I'm going meet my son. Please come with me."

Callisto felt happy that someone wanted to around her. That someone would accept her. It gave her a chance, a hope, that maybe her sins wouldn't always haunt her. Callisto said tearfully, "You mean it. I can come with you."

Borias answered, "Yes." Callisto put her sword back into it's sheath.

Then Athena approached Callisto, putting her hand on the blonde warriors shoulder as she said, "I will let you have peace for now, but you are now my chosen. I will call on you needed. I need the sword of Zeus back. It must be returned to my father." Callisto unsheathed the Thundersword and handed it to Athena. Athena said "Go now, find your peace." Callisto left with Borias heading toward Kaleipus lands.

Ares went to Xena's side as he said touching her gently, "There is still a place for at my side. My offer is always the table."

Xena removeded the War Gods hand from her body as she said, "No, I won't be anymore suffering."

Ares threw up his hands as he walked away, "Well, it was worth a shot." He teleported away.

Ephiny came up to Xena. The two grasped hands firmly. Xena could see the joy in Ephiny's face with her having her husband back. She said to Xena, "Glad you weren't serious."

Xena raised an eyebrow as she replied, "I wouldn't have killed you."

Ephiny replied with a chuckle, "That's good to know."

She then hugged Gabrielle. Gabrielle had tears coming down her face, but they weren't all happy tears. She was happy for Ephiny but her own family was gone forever. Then Ephiny went with Phantes and Xenan and left for home.

Xena snapped her head in the direction of Athena as she asked, "Is it over?"

Athena stared hard at the warrior princess as she answered, "No. The world has changed. Much has been altered. I feel ancient evils stirring. I also fill the presence of some of the lesser Gods of chaos. It is never a good thing to alter the timeline. However this has and will have disastrous consequences. You will fight future battles with dangerous beasts and rouge evil Gods. The world has changed for the worse. I must go now, father will be expecting me."

Xena nodded as Athena left. Gabrielle asked with a concerned voice, "What does it all mean?"

Xena looked at the bard. Gabrielle had been so radically changed in the mere month the were in the realm of Chaos. Xena said, "Things are worse than ever. We may not be able to ever undo the damage Chaos has done. I expect we will soon be fighting another battle."

She looked at Gabrielle seeing the sadness in her eyes. Xena asked putting her hand on the bards shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Gabrielle replied trying to be strong, "Yes."

Xena stared at her in with a look of doubt in her eyes. Then Gabrielle said fighting her emotions, "No. Borias gets to see his son. Callisto's family lives again, even if they did reject her. Phantes is alive and can be a father to Xenan. You know what I got?" She paused for reflection. "Guilt. I lost everyone I ever loved. While everyone else got there families back I got nothing. Nothing except my guilt."

Xena looked away as a sad look graced her face. Gabrielle asked, "What is it?"

Xena answered, "You said you lost everyone you ever loved."

Gabrielle replied, "I didn't mean that I didn't love you. I love you Xena. I'm sorry."

Gabrielle hugged Xena. Xena said, "As long as we have each other we will always have someone to love and someone who loves us. Don't you forget that. Xena kissed Gabrielle's forehead." Xena and Gabrielle turned to watch the sun set in the distance. Her friend had been through so much. Still she maintained her light. Xena didn't get much back either, but one thing they both knew. They would always have each other.

8

Two days later Borias arrived at Kaleipus hut, Callisto stood in the background. Kaleipus asked, "How?"

Borias answered as he grasped the Centaurs hand, "Chaos. He brought me back. I want to meet my son."

Kaleipus happy face was replaced with a sad one. Borias said reassuringly, "I don't wish to take him away, I wish to stay here with him. I want to be a father to him. But I won't take him away from the only father he has ever known. I know that pain." Kaleipus smiled again.

He then called in Solan. Borias's eyes teared up. Kaleipus said twisting the facts a little "Fate as brought your father from the grave. This is your father, the noble brave honorable hero of the Centaurs. Borias."

Solan approached him carefully. He said "Father?"

He walked slowly towards Borias who grabbed him and hugged his son. Borias let out some silent tears. Finally he would get to be with his son. Callisto was (really) misty eyed as she watched the whole scene. Then she exited the hut to give them some private time.

Later that night when no one was around. Callisto got herself an old chest to put some stuff into. She removed her sword and it's sheath and placed it inside the chest. Her other sheath however, she kept out, as it held the Thundersword before she gave it up. She took her dagger and it's sheath and placed it inside the chest. She put the dark chakram inside as well.

She took off her boots and put them inside. She then removed her top putting it inside. Then her skirt. She was completely nude as all of her gear was now in the chest. She closed the chest and locked it tight.

She then slipped into a villagers dress she had set aside. She dug a hole behind what was soon going to be her hut. Once done, she put the chest inside. She buried it, hoping that she would never ever need it again.

She would finally have peace, she determined. Here among the Centaurs she would start over. Become a Callisto she could live with. Before she went to her new bed to sleep. She said one last thing, "Thank you Xena." Callisto slept the sleep of peace for the first time in her adult life. It was over, or so she thought.

8

In a realm unknown to all

The being Chaos looked around him and couldn't see a thing, he knew where he was, he had been here before and just like before, he would get out.

he mused to himself thinking of his future, "hmm, I still exist. I guess you can't kill Chaos. isn't that special."


End file.
